


I loved him first

by Alch



Series: Fate don't know you like I do [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agape, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Tsukishima avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Era una persona intelligente, dopotutto: avrebbe davvero dovuto capire che cosa stava succedendo, rendersene conto dal primo momento. Provare in qualche modo a prevenirlo. Invece, ora, se ne stava lì come uno stupido, la mente che vagliava le possibili conseguenze, lo stomaco sottosopra. Aveva voglia di vomitare.«Ancora un altro set e per oggi abbiamo finito!».La voce di Daichi gli arrivò come lontana chilometri e il corpo si mosse in risposta a quel richiamo in modo meccanico, senza che la mente lo seguisse, senza che il ragazzo fosse effettivamente cosciente di quello che stava facendo. Tsukishima aveva l’improvvisa sensazione che non fosse importante quel set, l’allentamento, lo stare lì con la squadra: nulla, nulla contava come gli aloni colorati che distingueva chiaramente davanti a sé. E la cosa lo innervosiva in un modo tremendo.Terza Soulmates!AU della raccolta. KurooTsukki | TsukkiYama | KurooKen | BokuAka.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parte: 1/2 (sebbene la storia nasca e si sviluppi come unico blocco e sia divisa solo per comodità).
> 
> Avvertimenti: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Molto angst | Violenza psicologica e possibile triggering per qualche scena violenta| Vaghi richiami alla seconda storia della serie | Per la prima volta ci tengo a sottolineare che ile significato di qusta storia sta non tanto nelle coppie quanto nei personaggi, nel loro sviluppo e nella loro introspezione, quindi mi piacerebbe che fosse letta al di là dello shipping ^^
> 
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Un immenso grazie alla mia parabatai Arianna che legge in anteprima, vigila, consiglia e beta tutto quello che scrivo.

[....] tum vero exterritus, amens,  
conclamat Nisus, nec se celare tenebris  
amplius aut tantum potuit perferre dolorem:  
«me, me, adsum qui feci, in me convertite ferrum,  
o Rutuli. mea fraus omnis, nihil iste nec ausus  
nec potuit; caelum hoc et conscia sidera testor;  
tantum infelicem nimium dilexit amicum».

 

Tsukishima avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Era una persona intelligente, dopotutto:  avrebbe davvero dovuto capire che cosa stava succedendo, rendersene conto dal primo momento. Provare in qualche modo a prevenirlo. Invece, ora, se ne stava lì come uno stupido, la mente che vagliava le possibili conseguenze, lo stomaco sottosopra. Aveva voglia di vomitare.

«Ancora un altro set e per oggi abbiamo finito!».

La voce di Daichi gli arrivò come lontana chilometri e il corpo si mosse in risposta a quel richiamo in modo meccanico, senza che la mente lo seguisse, senza che il ragazzo fosse effettivamente cosciente di quello che stava facendo. Tsukishima aveva l’improvvisa sensazione che non fosse importante quel set, l’allentamento, lo stare lì con la squadra: nulla, nulla contava come gli aloni colorati che distingueva chiaramente davanti a sé. E la cosa lo innervosiva in un modo tremendo.

Che il legame potesse nascere lentamente, entrare come una abitudine sottintesa, un ospite silenzioso che decide poi di restare per sempre, era una cosa più comune di quanto si potesse credere, forse anche più del legame improvviso. Che Tsukishima Kei stesse davvero sviluppando un legame con qualcuno era una cosa che il Centrale non aveva mai messo in conto e con cui non aveva alcuna voglia di avere a che fare. Una simile ipotesi non lo aveva mai neanche sfiorato e il doverci avere a che fare in modo concreto era qualcosa che lo disorientava, spiazzava completamente.

«Asahi, fa’ un buon servizio!».

La voce di Sugawara lo distrasse per qualche istante, il tempo di rendersi conto che il gioco era ripreso. Si stavano allenando duramente da quando erano tornati dal Campo d’Allenamento e sebbene avessero ancora diversi problemi di coordinazione, tutto pareva essersi avviato verso una buona soluzione, come una macchina che, finalmente oleata, torna a funzionare senza più grossi intoppi. Il Capitano aveva ripreso quasi pienamente il suo ruolo e per quanto a Tsukishima non sfuggissero gli sguardi che di tanto in tanto lanciava a Suga, come a chiedere conferma di quello che stava facendo, c’era da ammettere che Sawamura riusciva a ricoprire il suo ruolo egregiamente, quasi come prima dell’incidente. Senza che ci fosse il bisogno di ammetterlo pubblicamente, Kei ammirava il modo in cui Daichi aveva ripreso in mano il controllo della propria vita.

Le azioni si susseguirono con una certa costanza di punti da entrambe le parti e il Centrale murò quasi tutte le schiacciate, cercando di dare il meglio di sé, di concentrarsi sulle conclusioni avversarie senza tener conto di quello che effettivamente i suoi occhi vedevano. Dopotutto, era quello che stava facendo da diversi giorni: ignorare i segni, fingere che non vi fosse alcun cambiamento in atto, che quel fastidio, quella irritabilità – maggiore del normale – fossero dovute, magari, solo all’avvicinarsi dei Preliminari, agli impegni, allo studio, a qualunque altra cosa.

Qualunque cosa che non fosse l’inizio di un legame. Qualunque cosa che non fosse il doversi preoccupare di qualcun altro nel modo in cui fanno i _compagni_. Quella sera, tuttavia, pareva estremamente complicato concentrarsi, distogliere la mente dal cambiamento e fingere che fosse tutto a posto: per qualche motivo, l’intensità dei colori era aumentata e il ragazzo aveva idea che fosse ormai avviata verso la sua ovvia conclusione, il suo definitivo stabilizzarsi.

Saltò appena in tempo alla schiacciata di Azumane e per qualche motivo la potenza del tiro, a cui era comunque ormai abituato, lo sorprese a tal punto da sbilanciarlo, da farlo cadere a terra.

«Tsukki! Tutto a posto?».

La voce premurosa di Yamaguchi lo innervosì. No, nulla era a posto, nulla era come avrebbe dovuto essere. Rifiutò la mano di Tanaka e si rimise in piedi da sé, cercando di minimizzare la cosa ed ignorando le scuse dell’Asso – aveva intenzione di comportarsi allo stesso modo con gli avversari, al torneo? Chiedere scusa per ogni sua conclusione, per ogni punto che avrebbero segnato?

Ripresero il gioco senza commentare, tutti più o meno consci del fastidio che il Centrale doveva star provando e senza alcuna voglia di farsi fulminare da qualche suo commento piccato. Il set si concluse velocemente e in breve furono tutti fuori dalla palestra.

Kei aveva un bisogno estremo di tornare a casa, di chiudersi in camera e lasciare tutto il resto fuori: sentiva la necessità pressante di trovare tempo per sé in cui non doversi preoccupare di chi gli stava intorno, perché inconsciamente sentiva che presto quella semplice cosa sarebbe stata un lusso da non potersi più permettere. Di nuovo, l’idea di un compagno, di una presenza fissa ed invadente nella sua vita gli fece girare lo stomaco dalla nausea e lo mise in allarme, pronto a saltare per ogni aggressione.

«Sei molto nervoso stasera».

La voce di Tadashi era sottile ed accorta, qualcosa che Tsukishima accomunava da sempre al migliore amico ma che davvero quella sera aveva il potere di farlo scattare – non era colpa sua, lo sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto dargli addosso, ma non era possibile trattenersi, non c’era spazio per il buonsenso, l’educazione o la correttezza. Si voltò e lo guardò fisso, senza dire nulla, fulminandolo.

Yamaguchi sussultò: era certamente abituato a quegli sguardi, ma allo stesso tempo percepiva qualcosa di diverso in lui, qualcosa che non riusciva a capire fino in fondo, che lo destabilizzava.

«È successo qualcosa?». Non era fatto per essere scoraggiato, non da Kei.

Cosa sarebbe costato a Tsukishima parlarne? Forse avrebbe anche trovato sollievo nella cosa, forse sarebbe stato meglio e Tadashi avrebbe potuto consigliarlo, aiutarlo, _capirlo_. In fondo, Yamaguchi sapeva che cosa significava, in fondo c’era sempre stato, glielo aveva giurato, lo ricordava bene. Perché allora non farlo entrare, perché non renderlo partecipe di quella che – non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche a se stesso – era solo una paura, dopotutto?

Ma come? Come si faceva? Come ci si apriva a quel modo? Tsukishima lo guardava, lo guardava mentre era così vicino da poterlo sfiorare e non sapeva parlare, perché sarebbe stato debole, perché avrebbe ammesso che tutto stava finendo. Troppo, si sarebbe esposto troppo e non voleva. Quindi lo chiuse fuori.

«Lasciami in pace». Non dovette fingere la seccatura che trasparì dalla sua voce, solo indirizzarla contro chi non la meritava.

Non disse altro, Tsukishima, ed andò via senza quasi sentirlo il senso di colpa – gli occhi di Yamaguchi erano troppo castani, facevano quasi male. Non si accorse di star correndo se non quando si fermò davanti al portoncino di casa, per prendere le chiavi, e la sua respirazione accelerata prese ad alzargli ed abbassargli il petto con forza, facendogli male. Evitò sua madre, entrando, e sperò davvero che Akiteru non lo incrociasse sulle scale, perché non aveva la forza di affrontare anche lui.

Solo il rumore della porta della sua stanza che gli si chiudeva alle spalle gli diede sollievo. Odiava tutto, ogni cosa lo infastidiva e avrebbe pianto di rabbia se il suo orgoglio glielo avesse concesso: non era mai stato meno padrone del suo corpo e delle sue sensazioni come il quel momento e si sentiva violato da quel legame come non credeva avrebbe mai concesso a qualcuno di fare. E ad uno sconosciuto, per giunta! Qualcuno di cui, probabilmente, non conosceva fattezze o carattere ma che da quell’istante in avanti avrebbe determinato il suo umore, la sua gioia, la sua tristezza o delusione, la sua preoccupazione e le notti sveglie o i sonni tranquilli.

Tsukishima si gettò sul letto, stanco di tutto. Sperò che il sonno lo prendesse in fretta, che nell’incoscienza si perdesse anche la sua consapevolezza, il suo senso di nausea e la sua profonda paura.

 

I giorni erano passati con una certa monotonia. I colori si erano stabilizzati, il legame si era teso ed era saldo nel suo petto, ma Kei non aveva idea di chi fosse il suo _compagno_. Stanco di combattere qualcosa che, comunque, non avrebbe potuto fermare, si era arreso ad esso, accettandolo in modo passivo e rilegandolo in un angolo della sua coscienza. Di tanto in tanto sentiva qualcosa, come un saltello del cuore quando le emozioni dell’altro influenzavano le sue, ma resisteva e in breve tutto si spegneva di nuovo e restava solo. In quei momenti gli pareva di vincere, di essere ancora un po’ se stesso e un sorrisetto cattivo tornava ad illuminargli il viso, almeno fino al successivo inciampo.

Quella mattina non gli era parsa diversa dal solito: s’era alzato, aveva fatto silenziosamente colazione e s’era avviato verso scuola. Yamaguchi lo aveva aspettato davanti all’ingresso, lo aveva salutato come suo solito e insieme s’erano diretti in classe. Tsukishima aveva provato la solita difficoltà a concentrarsi che ormai lo accompagnava da quando aveva preso a vedere i colori, ma era riuscito comunque a seguire le lezioni e poteva, anzi, ritenersi alquanto soddisfatto – quella giornata gli pareva perfino migliore delle precedenti, segno che ormai si stava abituando alla cosa.

«Aspetto che Ennoshita abbia finito», gli disse Tadashi, quando furono liberi «Ci vediamo in palestra».

Il Centrale annuì senza mostrare una particolare emozione e decise di avviarsi – a dir la verità, non lo seccava aspettarli, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva di aver bisogno ancora più del solito di qualche momento di solitudine tra una cosa e l’altra e li cercava, se li ritagliava fra gli impegni quasi con avidità. Avvertì il primo capogiro mentre scendeva le scale. Non si scompose: si tenne con una mano contro il muro e aspettò che gli occhi tornassero a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti; quando fu soddisfatto di sé riprese a camminare. Del secondo giramento di testa non si accorse affatto: lo prese direttamente allo stomaco e prima che potesse anche solo pensare di fare qualcosa, fu a terra.

 _Tutto questo è ridicolo_ , si lamentò seccato, mentre il cuore prendeva a battere veloce e il corpo pareva non rispondere più ai suoi comandi. _Devo tirarmi su prima che qualcuno mi veda_.

Spinse in basso, sul fondo dello stomaco, la paura che gli stava montando dentro e cercò di razionalizzare tutto ciò che sentiva: aveva ancora una vaga percezione del suo corpo e di ciò che lo circondava e sebbene tutto girasse ancora, Kei era abbastanza certo di potersi muovere – per fortuna era arrivato alla fine della rampa di scale prima di ritrovarsi semplicemente per terra. Si raggruppò su se stesso prima di scivolare in modo sgraziato verso la parete più vicina, affinché gli desse il sostegno necessario a rialzarsi: non voleva cadere di nuovo, una sola volta gli era bastata.

Stavolta, prese qualche profondo respiro e non accelerò nessun movimento; fu cauto mentre si metteva prima in ginocchio e poi faceva lo sforzo necessario a stare nuovamente in piedi – la testa girava ancora abbastanza, a dirla tutta, ma Tsukishima cercò semplicemente di regolare di nuovo la sua respirazione e muovere i primi passi. Quando alzò la testa, gli occhi sgranati di Yamaguchi lo stavano fissando, accompagnati dal volto altrettanto sorpreso e preoccupato di Ennoshita.

«Non è nulla», si affrettò a dire. Il tono del Centrale era seccato – quella era di sicuro l’ultima cosa che voleva accadesse.

«Tu stai male», sussurrò Tadashi, quasi senza sentirle le parole dell’amico. «Tu- tu-».

«Ho detto che non è nulla». La voce s’era alzata, era risentita, furiosa – nascondeva il panico.

«Smettila, è ovvio che tu non stia bene!». Ennoshita aveva parlato per la prima volta, il tono secco e deciso, muovendo qualche passo avanti. Tsukishima non aveva mai pensato a lui come ad una persona autoritaria: certo, era di un anno più grande e per questo meritava rispetto, ma era sempre stato d’indole pacifica e quieta, mentre il modo in cui gli aveva parlato adesso era qualcosa che avrebbe facilmente associato a Sawamura. Sorrise, crudele: ah _i legami_ …

«È solo un giramento di testa, è passato».

«Come sono passate la stanchezza, il tuo essere continuamente sulle spine o la difficoltà a concentrarsi?». Tadashi, si stava rendendo conto Kei, non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare. Anzi, sapeva più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, più di quanto era pronto ad accettare. Di nuovo, la prospettiva di parlargli, di spiegargli che cosa stava davvero succedendo lo accarezzò dolce. Sospirò: cedere? Lui? _Sì, lui_.

«Da qualche giorno vedo i colori, ma non so chi sia il mio compagno, né ho intenzione di scoprirlo». Sputò la confessione come se fosse veleno, ma senza staccare gli occhi da Yamaguchi – dopotutto era stato lui ad aver insistito.

Tadashi trasse il fiato per la sorpresa, gli occhi se possibile divennero ancora più grandi e le parole non seppero uscire subito. Il calore di Chikara accanto a lui era la sola cosa a tenerlo calmo, stabile, come sempre.

«Vi… vi lascio un po’ soli», gli disse quello, sorridendo e stringendogli per qualche istante la mano prima di allontanarsi. Tsukishima non aveva perso nulla di quella scena e davvero non sapeva che cosa provare – la cosa lo innervosiva.

Si mosse verso l’amico ancora un po’ traballante, ma avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che farsi aiutare, quindi lo scansò appena, superandolo ed avviandosi verso l’uscita che portava alla palestra. Yamaguchi non si scompose e lo seguì, più vicino di quanto avrebbe fatto ma non troppo perché l’altro si indispettisse ancora di più. Non dissero nulla finché non furono fuori e Kei si sedette su un muretto basso per riprendere fiato: stava peggio di quando volesse credere, ma meglio di quanto Tadashi certamente stava supponendo.

«Non c’è molto da dire», lo anticipò, perché sapeva che non sarebbe scappato a quella conversazione e allora tanto valeva farla finire quanto prima. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di sapere con chi sia successo, ancora di più perché credo di non conoscere affatto questa persona, quindi a che servirebbe?».

«Vuoi lasciar morire il legame?». No, Tadashi non lo capiva, non riusciva a capire davvero l’ostilità con cui l’amico parlava di quello che era successo, senza dare al destino neanche una possibilità.

«Mi pare ovvio. Non ho davvero tempo per queste cose». O forse non ne aveva la forza? _Da quando sei tanto debole, Kei?_ «Incasinarsi la vita con la presenza di un'altra persona che la condiziona, costringendoti a sentire cose non tue? No, grazie, ho visto che significa e sto davvero bene così».

Yamaguchi gli si sedette accanto, annuendo appena. Non lo capiva, ma di certo non era sorpreso da quel comportamento: lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere quanto tenesse alla sua autonomia, ai suoi spazi, alla sua superiorità e il legame metteva in discussione ogni cosa.

«Sai che questo non cambierebbe nulla, vero?», sussurrò.

Kei annuì appena, senza guardarlo: sapeva esattamente a che cosa si riferiva, ricordava quella promessa e di certo non sarebbe stato lui ad infrangerla, ma forse era anche per questo che non aveva alcuna voglia di scoprire quel legame? L’equilibrio in cui si manteneva la sua vita era così perfetto, al momento, che anche solo una minima variazione di peso avrebbe potuto metterlo in pericolo e davvero non voleva che accadesse. Provava disgusto per quanto si sentisse debole ed insicuro in quel momento.

Yamaguchi non smetteva di guardarlo, intanto, ma non sapeva cos’altro dire. Tsukki sapeva che non lo avrebbe lasciato, che quella era la sua promessa, che glielo aveva giurato nell’istante in cui s’era reso conto di vedere Chikara come si vedono i compagni, di avere con lui un legame corrisposto. Era stata la cosa più imbarazzante e allo stesso tempo giusta che Tadashi avesse mai fatto: mettere in chiaro le cose, dire ad alta voce che, certo, Ennoshita era il suo _compagno_ e avrebbe imparato ad amarlo perché lo voleva, ma Kei veniva prima, Kei c’era sempre stato e ci sarebbe sempre stato e niente, _niente_ lo avrebbe scalzato, superato, messo da parte. Glielo aveva detto in faccia, quasi urlando, per strada, senza farsi fermare da nulla. Glielo aveva detto perché voleva che lo sapesse, che quella promessa gli restasse in testa e nel cuore.

E così era stato: da allora nulla era cambiato. Chikara era la persona più bella e buona che Tadashi aveva mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere e con i mesi aveva imparato a conoscerlo ad amarlo in maniera dolce e lenta, come un piccolo sorriso costante, la delicatezza dell’alba. Stare con lui era la cosa migliore del mondo, gli dava una stabilità che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto provare ed una forza di cui non aveva mai saputo di aver bisogno. Era, probabilmente, tutto quello che avrebbe mai potuto cercare in una relazione.

Ma questo non aveva mai messo in discussione ciò che Kei era sempre stato per lui e che la parola amico davvero non riusciva a racchiudere. L’amore che da sempre provava per lui non aveva bisogno di un legame per essere palese, esistere; no, lo superava, andava ben al di là di esso, in una dimensione solo loro, che non necessitava di nomi o spiegazioni. Semplicemente, senza Tsukishima Yamaguchi sarebbe stato perso. E questo Ennoshita lo sapeva benissimo, né avrebbe mai voluto che fosse diversamente: Tsukishima Kei era in qualche modo parte di ciò che rendeva il suo Tadashi quello che era e non c’era stato bisogno che il _compagno_ gli spiegasse come stavano le cose perché lui accettasse quella situazione con un cenno di assenso e senza domande. Era com’era. C’erano sempre stati loro due e davvero non sarebbe stato lui a mettere fine alla cosa, mai.

«Non dirlo alla squadra».

Ora anche Tsukishima lo guardava, serio e diretto. Yamaguchi annuì di nuovo, poi fece per alzarsi.

«Sai, non credo che il legame sia una costrizione», gli disse, guardandolo dall’alto «Credo, piuttosto, che sia un modo per aprirti gli occhi. No, lascia stare il gioco di parole! Intendo dire che probabilmente io non avrei mai pensato ad Chikara in quel modo e invece ora credo di poterlo amare... forse sta cercando di far vedere anche a te qualcosa, senza per questo tu perda altro. Non pensare ad esso come ad una violenza, ma come ad una possibilità che non avresti mai valutato».

Kei lo guardò dirigersi verso la palestra e non seppe rispondergli: forse quello che gli aveva detto non era del tutto sbagliato e per gli altri avrebbe potuto tranquillamente funzionare, ma non per lui. No, lui non aveva chiesto nulla di tutto quello e non voleva niente dal destino, nessun legame, nessuna invadenza, nessun nuovo equilibrio da creare.

 

***

 

Da quando Kuroo aveva preso a vedere i colori, il suo umore non era mai stato migliore: la semplice nonchalance con cui di solito si apriva con le persone e interagiva con loro, quella sicurezza di sé che gli aveva fatto guadagnare la nome di _latin lover_ parevano aver raggiunto un nuovo livello, quasi che il non vedere più il mondo in bianco e nero avesse aperto nuove possibilità.

E forse era così. Kuroo aveva preso a chiamarla “la caccia”: se il suo _compagno_ non aveva intenzione di palesarsi, allora sarebbe stato lui a cercarlo – se gli piaceva giocare a nascondino, lo avrebbe accontentato, dopotutto quella situazione rendeva ogni cosa ancora più eccitante, quindi non poteva chiedere di meglio.

«Qualche illuminazione, stamattina?», lo prese in giro Yamamoto, salutandolo non appena lo vide entrare nel cortile della scuola. Kuroo si dilettò nel suo migliore sorriso sfacciato ed alzò le spalle, allargando le braccia.

«Ah, che posso dirti? Al mio _compagno_ piace tanto giocare a nascondino… Ma l’ho sentito di nuovo, ieri sera, ed è irritato quanto me di questa situazione!».

Taketora rise di gusto, complimentandosi con lui con delle grosse pacche sulle spalle: erano comunque progressi anche quelli, sebbene minimi, c’era da riconoscerlo!

«Pensa tu se alla fine di tutta questa ricerca, ti capita qualcuno come Lev!».

Yaku si aggiunse alla conversazione arrivando di spalle ai due ragazzi insieme al suo _compagno_ , che lo stava guardando sinceramente offeso dalle sue parole.

«Ma io ti adoro, Morisuke», esclamò con il visino più ingenuo che potesse fare.

«Quanto sei sdolcinato, _lyubimiy_ », continuò a prenderlo in giro Yaku, sorridendogli – splendevano.

Kuroo li guardava felice. Chi li avesse visti in quei momenti li avrebbe creduti innamorati da sempre. La verità, invece, era che per trovarsi avevano davvero lottato contro se stessi e contro quel legame con tutto quello che avevano. Che Lev fosse perdutamente innamorato di Yaku, infatti, era qualcosa di cui erano sempre stati consapevoli tutti tranne lui, mentre Morisuke semplicemente avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che ammetterlo. Per questo alla fine, quando il legame li aveva uniti, erano rimasti in silenzio e anziché avvicinarsi s’erano separati ancora di più.

Avevano preso a non parlarsi, a non sopportare di stare nella stessa stanza per paura che i colori che vedevano rendessero evidenti anche all’altro ciò che stavano provando: l’orgoglio e il timore di soffrire li avevano consumati lentamente, senza che una sola parola passasse fra loro per mesi e senza che la squadra potesse capire che cosa fosse successo di tanto grave – tutti avevano sofferto per quel silenzioso litigio ma nessuno era stato in grado di capire da cosa fosse dipeso.

D’un tratto la febbre aveva preso Lev, prima lentamente e poi intensa come fuoco sottopelle, indomabile – il russo delirava e in quel delirio chiamava Yaku con così tanta disperazione che era stato improvvisamente chiaro a tutti il motivo per cui soffriva. Morisuke era corso da lui come se ne andasse della propria vita e gli era rimasto accanto per tutto il tempo: mormorava dolcezze che non sapeva di conoscere e in quelle giornate s’era accorto di un lato di Lev che non aveva mai conosciuto, una fragilità che voleva proteggere a tutti i costi – non era più importante cosa significasse il legame o in che modo lo stesse influenzando, Yaku _sentiva_ , _sapeva_ di non poter più fare a meno del russo, né voleva farlo.

«Mi…mi dispiace». Era stata la prima cosa che gli aveva detto Lev, quando la febbre era scesa, quando finalmente aveva ripreso conoscenza. «Non volevo mi sentissi…».

Yaku lo aveva guardato con le lacrime agli occhi ed un sorriso dolce.

«Non essere stupido. A cosa mi servirebbe un legame, se non potessi sentirti?».

Il russo non era stato subito sicuro di aver capito cosa significassero quelle parole: il suo cuore batteva forte e la febbre lo aveva reso tanto debole e frastornato che per qualche istante ebbe paura di star sognando, di star immaginando ogni cosa. Eppure, le mani di Yaku che stringevano la sua gli facevano bene, fisicamente bene, alleviavano la sua stanchezza e il suo dolore come solo un compagno può fare. Che altra prova poteva servirgli?

Lev pianse quel giorno, pianse perché era stato stupido, perché lo erano stati entrambi e perché non avrebbe potuto essere più felice. Yaku nascose le proprie lacrime nell’abbraccio con cui lo strinse.

Da allora la loro relazione aveva avuto alti e bassi: litigavano spesso e per i motivi più assurdi, fuori e dentro il campo da gioco e c’erano momenti in cui la squadra temeva  che l’equilibrio si sarebbe rotto di nuovo, come nei difficili mesi che i due avevano passato a non parlarsi; poi però le cose tornavano tranquille, uno dei due si scusava e il legame tornava a tendersi più forte di prima.

Kuroo li  guardava con ammirazione ed aspirava ad avere col suo _compagno_ quello che avevano loro due. Non era interessato ad un grande amore mitico, non voleva paroloni e frasi ad effetto: a lui sarebbe bastata la quotidianità e la normalità di una relazione comune, una di quelle in cui si litiga e ci si riappacifica, ci si scontra e ritrova, perché la perfezione era un concetto troppo alto, poco adatto agli esseri umani.

Incontrò Kenma solo una volta terminate le lezioni della giornata e si diresse con lui in palestra. Era silenzioso, si accorse, più silenzioso del solito ma diede la colpa al nuovo videogioco che aveva cominciato e sbirciò al di sopra delle sue spalle in che situazione si trovasse: non essendoci di mezzo una battaglia,  avrebbe potuto parlare senza disturbarlo.

«Ieri sera credo che il mio _compagno_ fosse più vicino del solito a casa mia, forse si stava muovendo…», prese a riflettere ad alta voce «Potrebbe lavorare, magari, fare qualcosa che lo porta a muoversi spesso, per questo potrei non aver ancora capito chi sia… forse l’ho incontrato in qualche negozio o in un bar… Deve sicuramente essere una persona impegnata».

Kuroo sapeva che Kenma lo stava ascoltando, aveva imparato a leggere il suo linguaggio del corpo come fossero parole e ormai non aveva più segreti per lui: il modo in cui il più piccolo controllava la situazione sul display che aveva fra le mani era diversa quando lo ascoltava, leggermente più distratta, non troppo da compromettere la partita ma abbastanza da permettergli di essere comunque presente nella conversazione. Erano piccole cose evidenti ormai, consuetudini che li rendevano estremamente affiatati. Anche il quel momento, Kenma lo stava ascoltando, senza rispondere ma attento.

«Forse dovrei andare di nuovo al market dove siamo stati la settimana scorsa… potrei averlo incontrato lì e non essermene accorto… che ne pensi?».

Kenma alzò lo sguardo dal gioco, mettendo la partita in pausa e guardò fisso il volto dell’amico per qualche istante prima di rispondere. Non sapeva esattamente che cosa dirgli, non s’era mai trovato in una situazione del genere e doveva ammettere a se stesso che faticava molto a comprendere che cosa stesse muovendo l’amico.

«Davvero non ti dà fastidio?», chiese, senza rispondere alla domanda.

«Cosa? Non sapere chi sia il mio compagno?».

«Essere legato a qualcuno che neanche conosci».

Kuroo sospirò. Poteva capire le perplessità dell’amico, ma la verità era che lui non aveva mai avuto alcun tipo di dubbio a riguardo: alla perfezione del legame aveva sempre creduto poco, quindi davvero non s’era mai aspettato di essere legato con qualcuno che già conosceva. E dopotutto, doveva confessare che gli stava bene così: era un modo per ampliare i propri orizzonti, conoscere qualcuno che in altro caso non sarebbe mai entrato nella sua vita.

«È un modo per cambiare la propria routine, non trovi? Un po’ come stare in una relazione: si vede tutto con occhi diversi. Ha senso che non conosca ancora quella persona, è destinata a stravolgermi la vita». Kuroo parlava con l’eccitazione dei _compagni_ innamorati, ma Kenma osservava con la paura di chi rischia di essere lasciato indietro.

Perché la verità era che, in tutta quella storia, a Tetsurou  stava sfuggendo una piccola variabile.

 

Quando ebbero concluso gli allenamenti della squadra, Kuroo e Kenma si avviarono insieme: s’erano messi d’accordo per vedersi con Bokuto ed Akaashi e mangiare fuori insieme, passare la serata in compagnia; per questo s’avviarono in centro sperando di non arrivare troppo in anticipo: lo stomaco di Kuroo reclamava la sua cena, mentre a Kenma non piaceva aspettare. A dirla tutta, non conosceva la ragione per cui s’era lasciato convincere ad uscire con loro: di solito, era il tipo di persona che andava a letto subito dopo aver mangiato, nascondendosi magari sotto le coperte per giocare al caldo oppure addormentandosi subito per la stanchezza della giornata. Passare la serata fuori, sebbene in buona compagnia, era qualcosa a cui non era affatto abituato e che, a ben pensarci, lo metteva un po’ a disagio.

Quella sera, neanche la presenza rassicurante di Tetsurou accanto a sé pareva poterlo calmare del tutto e semplicemente il ragazzo sembrava non star tranquillo nella propria pelle, pervaso dal fastidioso istinto di doversi muovere per scrollarsi di dosso quella brutta sensazione. Non avrebbe saputo dire di preciso da cosa dipendesse, ma mai come in quella serata avrebbe voluto aver rifiutato come sempre gli inviti ad uscire.

Kuroo non era molto attento a ciò che gli stava succedendo intorno. La classica ricerca del suo _compagno_ misterioso quella sera era affiancata – e forse surclassata – da una situazione ben più urgente e molto meno piacevole. Aveva ricevuto un nuovo messaggio da Akaashi e la cosa cominciava a preoccuparlo.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quando erano cominciati i problemi con Bokuto. Probabilmente perché non li aveva visti arrivare fin da subito e per questo continuava a darsi la colpa di quella situazione: quando s’era reso conto che qualcosa fra Bokuto e il _compagno_ a cui il legame lo aveva unito non andava era stato troppo tardi per intervenire. Ad onor del vero, Akaashi aveva cercato di avvisarlo: più di una volta, nelle prime settimane in cui Bokuto aveva preso a frequentare questo Kobayashi, aveva espresso qualche dubbio a riguardo, parlandone prima con Koutarou e poi con lui, ma Kuroo era stato stupido ed aveva semplicemente pensato che Keiji fosse geloso, che le sue fossero paranoie infondate.

La prima volta che aveva visto Bokuto e Kobayashi, aveva trovato quest’ultimo gradevole: senso dell’umorismo, prontezza di spirito, anche lui del terzo anno e anche lui in un club sportivo – quello di basket; davvero non era riuscito a trovare in lui un difetto tale da giustificare le parole allarmate di Akaashi e anzi gli aveva scritto, subito dopo aver salutato la coppia, proprio per calmarlo, rassicurandolo sul fatto che fossero solo inutili preoccupazioni.

Ma aveva sbagliato, aveva sbagliato tantissimo e se n’era reso conto qualche mese dopo quando, improvvisamente, Bokuto aveva mostrato i primi segni di cambiamento.

«Credo di non poter venire domani con te, _Kuroo_ », si era scusato Koutarou, dopo una partita di allenamento tra le due squadre - da quando aveva ripreso a chiamarlo per cognome nelle loro conversazioni private? «Sai, _Shou_ non vuole, dobbiamo vederci».

Kuroo era rimasto così interdetto da quella cosa che non aveva reagito. Un brutto presentimento lo aveva preso all’altezza dello stomaco, ma aveva cercato di scacciarlo via, così come l’ansia montante, e s’era detto che magari era normale, fra _compagni_ , cercare quel tipo di attenzioni, che Kobayashi semplicemente aveva voluto ritagliarsi del tempo con lui e non aveva alcuna cattiva intenzione. Ma col passare dei giorni, aveva sentito l’amico sempre più raramente e i messaggi erano diventati formali, stereotipati, freddi. Quel ragazzo aveva preso ad allontanarlo da chiunque non fosse lui e Kuroo non aveva avuto modo di fermarlo.

Ne aveva parlato con Bokuto, ovviamente, e più di una volta, ma era sempre stato respinto: lui non poteva capire, a detta di Koutarou, che cosa volesse dire avere un compagno, che impegno fosse e quali sacrifici andassero fatti - probabilmente era solo geloso di quello che aveva, così gli aveva detto anche Shou. Avevano finito con il litigare pesantemente e non s’erano parlati per giorni. Poi Kuroo s’era scusato, non sapeva bene per cosa, e avevano preso a scambiarsi di nuovo qualche messaggio - di quelli nuovi, quelli in cui Bokuto era sempre più evanescente. Piuttosto che perderlo, Tetsurou preferiva mantenere quei rapporti, sperando che col tempo sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.

Akaashi e Bokuto entrarono nel locale insieme: Kuroo li vide cercarli con lo sguardo per qualche istante e, una volta trovati, sorridere ed avvicinarsi a lui e Kenma. Il più piccolo distolse l’attenzione dal videogioco - che mise in pausa - per notare con una certa sorpresa che i due ragazzi della Fukurodani erano arrivati insieme. Ovviamente, anche Kenma era al corrente di ciò che stava succedendo a Bokuto e per quanto fosse incline a non impicciarsi di cose che non lo riguardavano, doveva ammettere che quella situazione lo impensieriva alquanto. Oltre che da Kuroo, Bokuto s’era allontanato anche da Akaashi in quegli ultimi mesi, per questo gli parve strano che Kobayashi gli avesse permesso di venire proprio con lui quella sera e di passare del tempo con tutti loro.

«Era ora!», finse di lamentarsi Tetsurou, quando ebbe salutato entrambi «Stavamo cominciando a pensare che ci avreste dato buca!».

«Scusa il ritardo», sorrise Bokuto «È stata colpa mia, io… ci ho messo tempo a… prepararmi».

Kuroo lo guardò per qualche istante prima di decidere di non intervenire: poteva chiaramente vedere che l’amico stava mentendo, che in un modo o nell’altro quella era una bugia e che c’era qualcosa di diverso nel suo comportamento - era pacato, aveva le spalle basse e gli occhi spenti. Si sentì un verme a non dire nulla, a lasciar di nuovo correre. Ma se Bokuto lo avesse allontanato di nuovo, non sarebbe stato in grado di recuperare quel po’ che restava del loro rapporto.

«Quindi ordiniamo?». Akaashi aveva parlato in generale, ma aveva lo sguardo fisso su Kuroo - lo sapeva, se n’era accorto anche lui. Erano diventati tremendamente bravi a leggere l’uno i pensieri dell’altro, da quando Bokuto era in quella situazione.

Nonostante tutto, la serata passò tranquilla. Dopo aver rotto il ghiaccio, tutti notarono come Bokuto lentamente scivolasse nelle sue vecchie abitudini: divenne più chiassoso, più esuberante, sorrise spesso e il suo corpo pareva di nuovo libero dalla rigidezza che s’era imposto. Persino Kenma riuscì a dimenticare il malumore con cui era arrivato a quella cena e per una volta fu bello tornare a come erano sempre stati, alle loro classiche uscite di gruppo, senza compagni, senza legami o preoccupazioni. Parlarono di tutto e niente, delle rispettive squadre, delle qualificazioni alle porte, degli ultimi test, del futuro e del passato  il tempo passò così velocemente e così piacevolmente che quella serata parve non dovesse mai finire.

«È stato pazzesco! Akaashi si è mosso con una velocità assurda! In un attimo era sotto rete e bam! pallonetto e punto! Ve lo dico perché siamo amici: farete meglio a prepararvi perché quest’anno saremo noi a-».

Bokuto sussultò, trattenendo il fiato e spalancando gli occhi. In un attimo fu tutto lontanissimo, irraggiungibile: Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma, la partita, niente aveva più senso. Keiji lo sentì tremare accanto a lui e poi lo vide fissare un punto imprecisato oltre le figure dei due giocatori della Nekoma che avevano di fronte, dove la stanza si apriva con una vetrata alla strada. Lì, una figura pareva fissarli.

«Scusate», scattò in piedi l’Asso della Fukurodani.

Corse fuori, fino a raggiungere quello che senza dubbio doveva essere Kobayashi e i tre amici si guardarono per qualche istante interdetti prima di fissare la scena che si sviluppava loro davanti come un film muto.

«Non sapeva che Bokuto sarebbe stato qui stasera?», chiese Kenma - anche lui non riusciva a fare a meno di guardare quello che stava succedendo.

«Credi gli abbia mentito per venire? Kobayashi non voleva che ci vedessimo?». Akaashi non era mai stato tanto allarmato come in quel momento. Questo superava la semplice antipatia che quel ragazzo poteva provare per loro, era qualcosa di completamente nuovo.

«Conoscendo il tipo, è probabile...». Kuroo fissava la scena in tensione, pronto a scattare - solo il buonsenso lo teneva fermo sul posto, nella mente ancora l’ultimo litigio con Bokuto.

I due ragazzi, fuori, discussero ancora per un po’: Shou non pareva fare altro che gridare, mentre Koutarou il più delle volte lasciava frasi a metà, abbassava la testa e annuiva. Fu quando la figura di Kobayashi alzò un braccio in aria, come a voler colpire, che Kuroo ed Akaashi scattarono in piedi, facendo stridere le sedie sul pavimento di legno. Tuttavia il braccio rimase sollevato e le gambe ferme sul posto: non accadde nulla da nessuna delle due parti e anzi alle nuove parole di Bokuto, il ragazzo parve addolcirsi e disse qualcosa prima di afferrargli il mento con la mano e baciarlo.

Nessuno commentò quel gesto, ma tanto Keiji quanto Tetsuro avevano la mascella serrata e gli occhi di fuoco. Dentro sentivano ribollire una rabbia che non avevano mai provato prima e che li rendeva folli - per quanto ancora avrebbero sopportato quella situazione? E se Kobayashi avesse colpito davvero Bokuto? Cosa avrebbero fatto, allora? Sarebbero finalmente intervenuti?

«Credo stia andando via», osservò Kenma - infatti, Shou aveva messo un braccio intorno alle spalle del compagno - che superava di almeno cinque centimetri - e lo stava trascinando via non senza una certa resistenza, quasi subito vinta, da parte di Bokuto.

«La serata può anche finire qui, immagino...», sospirò Akaashi - non sapeva che cosa fare, non sapeva come comportarsi e quella situazione lo stava spossando, prosciugando. Era improvvisamente tanto triste che sarebbe voluto sparire: checché ne dicessero, lui e Kuroo, le cose non stavano affatto andando meglio e anzi parevano peggiorare, in una rapida discesa verso chissà quale disastro annunciato.

La vibrazione del cellulare lo strappò al suo malessere. Era Bokuto che si scusava velocemente e rassicurava chi avrebbe pagato la sua parte della cena che si sarebbe sdebitato quanto prima. Ma, di nuovo, in quelle poche parole non c’era nulla del suo Asso, del suo amico, della persona a cui voleva più bene al mondo. L’incantesimo s’era rotto, tutto era tornato nuovamente grigio e lontano e un altro pezzo si sgretolava sotto i suoi piedi.

«Sei sicuro di non volere che ti accompagnamo? Davvero, non importa se allunghiamo un po’ la strada, ci fa piacere...».

Keiji scosse la testa: il silenzio di quella conversazione lo avrebbe definitivamente annientato, quindi preferiva la compagnia dei rumori della strada e dei propri pensieri, piuttosto che lo sguardo insistente di Kuroo.

I due ragazzi della Nekoma lo guardarono confondersi tra i passanti che ancora affollavano le strade principali della città, prima di andare nella direzione opposta. L’aria calda di quelle sere soffiava fra di loro gentile ma non portava alcun conforto - Kenma non aveva ripreso in mano il videogioco lasciato in pausa nella sua tasca: la mente era così affollata di pensieri che non sarebbe riuscito a prestarvi attenzione. Era questo quello che sarebbe successo anche a Kuroo quando, alla fine, avrebbe trovato il suo _compagno_? Questa misteriosa persona se lo sarebbe portato via, impedendogli di vedere i suoi amici, lui compreso? Che cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita, quando Kuroo non ne avrebbe fatto più parte? E davvero non aveva alcuna voce in capitolo, nessuna possibilità di fermare quella caduta? No, no, no, non sarebbe andata così… Kuroo non lo avrebbe mai permesso, giusto? Eppure… eppure non avrebbe mai detto che una persona così tanto energica come Bokuto si sarebbe trasformata nel ragazzo che avevano appena visto scappare e invece… allora forse anche Kuroo sarebbe potuto cambiare. Avrebbe trovato la sua anima gemella e tutto il resto non sarebbe più importato, anche lui sarebbe scivolato in secondo piano.

che cosa si provava, a scivolare in secondo piano? Era un po’ come morire? Kenma aveva la sensazione che le due cose potessero somigliarsi.

«Stai pensando a Bokuto?». Le parole del Centrale lo fecero trasalire. Annuì, mentendo.

«Troveremo il modo di risolvere questa situazione… forse potrei provare di nuovo a parlargli… Non s’era mai comportato così, ho qualcosa di nuovo a cui aggrapparmi per fargli capire quanto tutto questo sia sbagliato».

Kenma avrebbe voluto dirgli che non poteva saperlo, che in effetti Bokuto avrebbe potuto avere ragione perché nessuno di loro sapeva davvero come fosse avere un compagno con cui stare. Magari sarebbe stato il prossimo a scappare nel bel mezzo di una cena con gli amici.

«Voglio tornare a casa», sussurrò, allo stremo delle sue forze mentali.

Kuroo non disse nulla e svoltò per prendere la strada abituale verso casa di Kenma.

 

***

 

Kei aveva dovuto spiegare a Sawamura quello che gli stava succedendo; probabilmente era stata la cosa più umiliante che il Centrale avesse mai dovuto fare, soprattutto perché aveva pensato che sarebbe bastato incontrarlo prima degli allenamenti e non aveva messo in conto che, a metà del discorso, Nishinoya e Azumane sarebbero entrati in palestra. Aveva provato come aveva potuto a limitare i danni, ma il risultato era stato che, in breve, anche ai due ragazzi era stato evidente che avesse qualche problema.

Tsukishima non si sarebbe mai aspettato che proprio l’Asso fosse il primo a capire che cosa stava succedendo.

«Si tratta del tuo _compagno_?», aveva chiesto in un sussurro - Sawamura aveva cercato di non reagire, per non tradire Kei, mentre Noya aveva guardato prima Asahi e poi il Centrale, sorpreso.

«Da quando hai un _compagno_?», aveva chiesto, con un’eccitazione che Kei faceva davvero fatica a comprendere «Perché non ce l’hai detto? Che succede?».

«Perché sono cose personali». No, la risposta nella sua mente sarebbe stata molto meno controllata, più tagliente e per nulla rispettosa, ma Tsukishima seppe controllarsi appena in tempo, frenare la lingua ed ingoiare il rospo - odiava quella sensazione quasi quanto odiava il suo legame.

Nishinoya aveva alzato le mani in segno di scuse, ma né lui né Azumane s’erano mossi dalla palestra. Tsukishima aveva dovuto dedurne che il suo momento di privacy col capitano - in cui voleva, in realtà, solo chiedergli un giorno libero dagli allenamenti - fosse finito, quindi aveva sospirato rassegnato e vagamente seccato e s’era avviato fuori dalla palestra. In quel momento, l’Asso lo aveva avvicinato.

«Sai, credo sia un bene che tu voglia sistemare da subito le cose».

Parlava piano, ma Tsukishima sapeva che non era per non farsi sentire: da quando lui e Nishinoya avevano chiarito i loro problemi, l’Asso era in qualche modo diventato più accorto e pareva stare più spesso sulle spine. Forse non tutti se n’erano resi conto, ma a Kei non era sfuggito il modo in cui si giravano attorno, quasi con la paura di restare di nuovo scottati da quello che provavano. Azumane diceva una parola in meno piuttosto che una in più e di tanto in tanto il Centrale aveva colto lo sguardo triste del Libero, forse nei momenti in cui realizzava che qualcosa l’avevano perso comunque, nonostante tutto.

«Non voglio sistemare un bel niente». Non gli riuscì d’essere ancora cortese. «Voglio solo che mi lasci in pace. E anche voi».

Tsukishima se n’era andato prima che Asahi potesse reagire a quelle parole. L’Asso lo aveva guardato allontanarsi e non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse possibile negare davvero un simile legame. Lui, aveva realizzato col tempo, non lo aveva fatto mai davvero, con lo stesso disprezzo che aveva letto negli occhi del ragazzo.

Quando fu finalmente solo, Kei poté pensare con tranquillità. Doveva trovare il suo _compagno_ e risolvere quella situazione una volta per tutte, prima che gli condizionasse seriamente la vita. Tuttavia non aveva idea di dove potesse essere.

 _Perché non li fanno col foglietto illustrativo? Basterebbe anche solo una cartina, un GPS!_ pensò stizzito e frustrato.

La verità era che non sapeva da dove cominciare: tutto quello che aveva era una sensazione di lontananza, qualcosa di estremamente indefinito, che a malapena riusciva a sentire. Si diceva che, entro uno distanza accettabile, i _compagni_ sapessero sempre dove fossero, ma doveva essere una stupidata viste le condizioni in cui si trovava lui al momento. Chiuse gli occhi e si sentì stupido mentre cercava di concentrarsi su quella sensazione per renderla più chiara e forte - era stato un consiglio di Yamaguchi, a cui aveva riso in modo ironico, ma arrivato a questo punto, tanto valeva provare. Liberò la mente e si concentrò su ciò che sentiva.

 _Dove sei?_ prese a chiedersi, _Perché non ti lasci trovare?_

Forse al suo _compagno_ doveva piacere tutta quella caccia al tesoro, forse la trovava stimolante, persino eccitante: un altro motivo per tagliare quanto prima i rapporti con una persona del genere.

Tsukishima sbuffò irritato. Era ovvio che affidandosi al suo istinto di _compagno_ non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte: probabilmente il legame non aveva alcuna intenzione di aiutarlo - se di aiuto si poteva parlare - dal momento che lui intendeva farla finita con tutta quella storia. Il Centrale trasse un nuovo, profondo respiro e lasciò perdere i suoi sentimenti. Si affidò alla logica, invece, perché gli umani erano la razza dominante per una ragione.

Dove aveva potuto sviluppare il legame? Era stato qualcosa di molto lento, quindi doveva tornare indietro di almeno qualche settimana. Cosa aveva fatto di diverso dal solito? C’erano stati gli ultimi test a scuola, prima delle vacanze estive, s’era preparato per bene e quindi non era uscito molto. Poi c’era stato l’incidente di Sawamura e Nishinoya, ma era stato in ospedale solo quella notte e la mattina seguente e non gli era parso di provare qualcosa di diverso… che fosse stato lì? Qualcuno in ospedale, qualcuno che neanche aveva notato? Kei si appuntò mentalmente di tornare in quel posto, per quanto non ne avesse alcuna voglia: gli ospedali non erano bei luoghi da visitare e lui si sentiva sempre molto a disagio, quasi non potesse tenere la testa alta mentre camminava per paura di incontrare gli occhi degli sconosciuti. C’erano troppe emozioni, di solito, in quegli occhi e lui se ne sentiva investito.

Gli servirono pochi istanti, continuando il suo itinerario mentale, per capire quanto fosse stato stupido. L’ospedale non c’entrava proprio nulla, ora lo sapeva: era stato a Tokyo. Era stato al campo d’allenamento della Fukurodani.

Tsukishima cacciò via l’idea che potesse essere qualcuno di una delle squadre per non saltare a conclusioni affrettate, eppure improvvisamente fu certo che Tokyo fosse la città in cui doveva cercare. Per questo prese il primo treno, quasi senza pensarci: era la cosa più logica da fare, sebbene la città fosse enorme e lui sapesse da dove cominciare. Volle ignorare che in parte fosse anche il legame a spingerlo in quella direzione e illudersi fu facile.

Camminò per tutto il giorno, senza una meta precisa. Passò lungo le strade più affollate, nei negozi che attiravano più persone, si confuse fra la gente come davvero non aveva mai fatto e più di quanto potesse sopportare, ma non lo trovò. Il suo _compagno_ , chiunque fosse, non era lì e qualcosa in Kei cominciò a far male. Era deluso e se ne sorprese perché non s’era accorto d’essere eccitato, d’essere stato col fiato sospeso per tutto il tempo della ricerca, che ad ogni colore un po’ più brillante aveva sussultato, sperando fosse lì la persona che stava cercando.

Con la delusione però, venne di nuovo la rabbia e quello stato di profonda irritazione per cui, da settimane ormai, Tsukishima si sarebbe preso a schiaffi. Ci stava cascando anche lui? Anche lui era stato preso nel vortice dei sentimenti che provano i compagni? Quella strana amalgama di sensazioni in cui non si riesce più a distinguere se stessi dal legame o a dall’altro? No, non voleva fare quella fine, avrebbe lottato con tutto se stesso per scampare a quel destino miserevole.

Paradossalmente, fu la rabbia ad indirizzarlo. Uscì dalla folla, prese aria nel silenzio di strade secondarie, strade residenziali, senza negozi, mentre ormai era quasi il tramonto e i suoi piedi lo guidarono lungo un percorso che non conosceva, finché non fu davanti alla palestra della Nekoma High. Ora Tsukishima poteva sentirlo chiaramente, il suo _compagno,_ e si rese conto che era stato sciocco non andare lì come prima cosa. Con alcuni di quei ragazzi s’era allenato anche più che nei tradizionali set del campo, dopotutto.

Spiò gli allenamenti della squadra da una delle finestre della grossa stanza e non gli servì molto tempo per capire. Sentì chiaramente qualcosa cambiare dentro di lui, non appena posò gli occhi sulla brillantezza del suo _compagno_ e combatté quella sensazione di completezza con tutte le forze, finché i ragazzi non misero fine ai set di allenamento e si prepararono ad uscire.

Quando se lo ritrovò davanti, anche Kuroo realizzò quello che aveva visto Tsukki. L’emozione fu tale che gli parve quasi di avere un capogiro, ma non disse nulla: rimase immobile a fissarlo, con l’intera squadra che, a sua volta, guardava la scena senza capire.

«Kuroo Tetsurou. Devo parlarti».

«Tsukishima Kei. A disposizione».

Si allontanarono dal gruppo per riflesso: nessuno dei due pensava di aver bisogno di privacy, anche se per due motivi del tutto diversi. Kuroo seguiva il Centrale mezzo passo indietro, e da quella posizione di vantaggio lo guardava e lo studiava, imparando a conoscerne forma e colore - voleva imparare tutto ciò che non aveva ancora capito di quel ragazzo, tutto ciò che al Campo d’allenamento gli era sfuggito e, certo, aveva tanto tempo per farlo, ma voleva cominciare da subito perché credeva di averne perso fin troppo.

Nell’istante in cui Tsukishima si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo, però, Tetsurou sentì un dolore fitto e preciso all’altezza del petto. Non seppe dire se fosse il legame o un suo personale presentimento, ma seppe che stava per succedere qualcosa, lo seppe dagli occhi del suo _compagno_ che lo guardavano con disprezzo e freddezza, come mai avrebbe creduto potessero fare. Tutta la sua gioia, l’eccitazione, l’appagamento, scemarono nell’istante in cui il Centrale della Karasuno aprì bocca.

«Voglio che finisca qui». Secche e decise, le parole attraversarono l’aria che li separava e colpirono Kuroo al viso con più forza di uno schiaffo.

«Cosa-».

«Ti rendi conto anche tu che tutto questo non ha senso, vero? Non lo voglio, questo legame. Non ci conosciamo neanche! Voglio che finisca qua».

Perché era così difficile parlare? Kei era partito con tutta la decisione del mondo, erano settimane che si preparava per quel momento, per l’istante in cui avrebbe finalmente ripreso in mano le redini della sua vita: perché non riusciva a mettere due frasi di fila senza risultare banale o poco sicuro di sé? Gli pareva quasi di tremare. Ma voleva davvero quello che aveva detto, spezzare il legame, tornare a come stavano prima le cose, a quando Kuroo non era altro che il capitano della Nekoma che lo aveva aiutato ad allenarsi durante il Campo.

«Tu- Tu non stai dicendo sul serio». _Ah. Perché fanno male quelle parole?_

«Certo che dico sul serio. Ho perso l’intera giornata per cercarti e dirtelo». _È così, è esattamente così._

«Ma abbiamo un legame, siamo uniti, ci siamo trovati! Le persone aspettano una cosa del genere per tutta la vita». _Sono settimane che ti aspetto_ …

«Non io. Io non ho chiesto nulla di tutto questo. E non lo voglio». _Non lo voglio, non lo voglio, non-_

«Ma tu sei il mio _compagno_ ».

A Tetsurou bastava quello. Come poteva essere troppo poco? Certo, il legame non era infallibile e gli bastava ricordare la situazione in cui era Bokuto per capirlo, ma loro due… per loro due era diverso, loro due sarebbero potuti essere abbastanza insieme, abbastanza da superare il fatto che si conoscessero a malapena e da poco tempo, abbastanza da creare qualcosa… Perché lo stava respingendo a quel modo, senza neanche dare ad entrambi una possibilità?

«Non sono nulla di più di ciò che ero quando mi hai conosciuto qualche settimana fa. Cosa sai in più di me? In che modo potrei piacerti di più ora? Che senso ha essere legati a qualcuno con cui non si vuole stare? Lo capisci che niente di tutto questo ha senso? Perché improvvisamente dovresti interessarti a me? Se ci pensi, è qualcosa di così sbagliato! Imporre un sentimento è sbagliato!».

Tsukishima capì di star dicendo le cose _giuste_ quando sentì di riflesso il dolore dell’altro. Non godeva nel ferirlo, non era _cattivo_ fino a quel punto, ma sapeva che uno strappo netto sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. E dopotutto, quelle erano cose che pensava davvero, quindi non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto mentire. Kuroo invece non pareva avere più forze per controbattere. Poteva essere davvero così? Poteva il legame non significare nulla, non avere alcun valore nella relazione fra due persone? Certo, Bokuto aveva trovato un compagno disgustoso… ma Lev e Yaku sembravano tanto felici insieme… Perché quella felicità non poteva provarla anche lui? Perché non poteva essere fortunato, una volta tanto? Si sentì stanco e deluso da tutto, e odiò Tsukishima Kei per il dolore che gli stava causando. Lo odiò, lo odiò con tutto il sentimento di cui era capace, sperando che lo sentisse, sperando che anche lui soffrisse. Perché non aveva mai chiesto tanto alla vita, Kuroo Tetsurou, ma sapeva di non meritare tutto quello, sapeva che qualunque fosse l’ordine del mondo, gli doveva almeno un _compagno_ che fosse degno di quel nome.

Il legame barcollò in quel momento. Lo sentirono entrambi ed ebbero paura.

 

Kenma non era bravo con le relazioni interpersonali. Sin da quando era piccolo, la paura di ciò che la gente avrebbe potuto pensare di lui e delle sue opinioni lo aveva spaventato sempre troppo, tanto da non farlo esporre. Col tempo, s’era abituato a quel distacco: gli dava una certa sicurezza non essere così a contatto con gli altri ed aveva permesso solo a chi sapeva non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male di avvicinarsi ed invadere quel campo di protezione. Kuroo rientrava fra questi. Kuroo era stato, anzi, il primo ad abbattere quel muro quando lo aveva convinto a restare, a giocare, ad _esporsi_.

Ora lo fissava e per la prima volta gli pareva di avere davanti un estraneo. Non aveva idea di cosa fare, di come comportarsi e soprattutto non voleva stare lì accanto a lui: l’istinto di allontanarsi anche da Kuroo era, in quel momento, fortissimo.

«Forse se il legame si spezzasse, se… se… se davvero riuscissimo a spezzarlo potrei… io potrei...».

Tetsurou sussurrava parole e frasi sconnesse: da quando Tsukishima era andato via, senza lasciargli scampo e di fatto imponendogli una scelta che aveva preso da solo, aveva sentito un dolore lancinante invaderlo tutto - non sapeva bene da dove provenisse, ma ne era pervaso e non lo lasciava pensare o respirare. Aveva perso il suo _compagno_ ancora prima di averlo e non sapeva neanche perché stava tanto male. Forse s’era innamorato dell’idea di aver finalmente trovato quella persona con cui condividere la propria vita, quella da amare e su cui poter contare. La possibilità di avere quel legame lo aveva accarezzato con dolcezza e poi lo aveva abbandonato con sguardo crudele.

Come poteva sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che non era ancora successo?

«Kuroo...?». Kenma gli si sedette accanto: erano ancora a scuola, ormai era buio e sebbene normalmente quella situazione non lo avrebbe disturbato, l’Alzatore cominciava  a sentire un certo nervosismo.

Gli occhi vuoti del suo migliore amico risposero a quel richiamo col silenzio - Kenma avrebbe voluto gridare, ma non aveva idea di come si sentiva, di cosa sentiva. Cosa stava succedendo? Kuroo aveva un _compagno_ che lo aveva appena respinto e per cui stava soffrendo; stava cercando di farsene una ragione, mettere le cose a posto in qualche modo. E lui, in tutta quella storia, che cosa poteva fare? Che ruolo aveva? Aveva un ruolo, poi?

«Credi che dovrei insistere? Credi che dovrei andare da lui e parlargli ancora?».

Cosa? Lo stava chiedendo a lui? Kenma lo guardò spalancando gli occhi: quella gli parve la prima volta in cui lui e Tetsurou non riuscivano davvero a capirsi. Perché la verità era quella: Kenma davvero non riusciva a capire perché mai Kuroo sentisse tanto il bisogno di qualcuno che lo aveva appena ferito e respinto. Per lui sarebbe stato un sollievo aver risolto in quel modo una situazione tanto scomoda, ma Kuroo pareva volersi far del male, continuare a sostenere una situazione davvero anomala.

O forse erano solo il suo egoismo e la sua paura a parlare? Dopotutto, se Kuroo avesse lasciato perdere quello Tsukishima, allora nulla del rapporto che avevano sarebbe dovuto cambiare: sarebbero tornati ad essere quelli di sempre, con i loro spazi e le loro abitudini e chissà, magari avrebbero trovato anche una soluzione per la brutta situazione di Bokuto… Non avrebbe perso nulla, non avrebbe-

Ma gli occhi del suo migliore amico, mentre lo fissavano in attesa di una risposta, parevano così tristi che Kenma si sentì un verme per aver desiderato tutto quello: davvero, non avrebbe mai voluto l’infelicità di Kuroo, mai. Cercava solo un po’ di tranquillità.

«Credo dovresti dare un po’ di tempo ad ad entrambi… Sappiamo quanto possono disorientare i legami». Davvero non sapeva se stava parlando di Tsukishima o di se stesso. «Probabilmente, fra un giorno o due le cose andranno meglio e anche il Centrale della Karasuno si renderà conto di quello che ha fatto».

Kenma evitò qualunque tipo di giudizio, mentre parlava; evitò di esporsi e cercò di essere quanto più educato possibile, mettendo le parole una dopo l’altra con attenzione chirurgica. Risultò falso a se stesso, inautentico, perché con Kuroo non s’era mai posto simili problemi. Si stava preoccupando tanto di come le cose sarebbero potute cambiare ora che Tetsuro aveva un _compagno_ e non s’era accorto che in realtà erano già cambiate - quella constatazione improvvisa gli tolse il fiato.

«Hai ragione». Gli occhi di Kuroo si illuminarono all’improvviso della speranza del moribondo. «Deve essersi spaventato: il legame non è di certo cosa da poco e semplicemente _Kei_ ha reagito in modo avventato, preferendo allontanarsi piuttosto che affrontarlo. Non mi odia, non davvero».

Tetsurou sorrise, soddisfatto della propria interpretazione, e nascose dietro di essa la paura che fosse tutto solo un’illusione, che la verità fosse ben più evidente e chiara. Per un istante, non riuscì a biasimare Bokuto: improvvisamente s’era sentito tanto perso senza più il suo _compagno_ … quasi non avesse più senso da solo, quasi che, ora che esisteva, lui fosse definito soltanto da quel legame e perdesse di significato tornando ad essere una persona comune. Era così che si sentiva l’amico? Era quella la disperazione con cui doveva convivere? Era stato tanto cieco…

«Credo sia ora di tornare a casa», suggerì, tirandosi su ed offrendo una mano al più piccolo: Kenma la prese, guardandolo con una certa circospezione. Era tutto a posto? Era bastato così poco? No, si sentiva comunque inquieto: quanto sarebbe durata quella pace? E cosa l’avrebbe distrutta prima, l’improvvisa e definitiva realizzazione che Tsukishimanon sarebbe tornato o invece l’improbabile realizzazione della speranza di Tetsurou? Lui avrebbe perso in entrambi i casi: l’anima dei compagni di scioglieva velocemente come la neve al sole e presto o tardi anche quella di Kuroo non sarebbe stata più in sintonia con la sua.

Forse fu in quel momento che decise. Fu una reazione istintiva e lo stesso Kenma non la vide arrivare - era un meccanismo di difesa che lo aveva protetto da sempre e lo avrebbe fatto ancora. Semplicemente si allontanò, cominciò a prendere le distanze.

Prese a farlo mentre ancora camminavano per strada, nel solito tragitto che percorrevano quando tornavano da scuola insieme: Kuroo era tornato a parlare e nonostante il legame facesse ancora male pareva più tranquillo, meno ferito; parlava, parlava di Tsukishima, di come fosse stato possibile vedere i colori grazie a lui, di quanto avrebbe dovuto faticare per tenerlo a bada. Parlava e Kenma non sapeva quanto si stesse aggrappando alla speranza che proprio lui gli aveva dato, un appiglio che lo aveva salvato dal baratro in cui stava scivolando senza accorgersene.

Eppure più lui parlava e più Kenma stava male: senza averne piena consapevolezza, le parole di Kuroo lo ferivano, rendevano reale il cambiamento e accrescevano la sua paura. Aveva sbagliato, aveva tremendamente sbagliato quando  gli aveva permesso di entrare in lui in quel modo, quando gli aveva dato una fiducia smisurata: dopotutto, Kuroo Tetsurouera umano come chiunque altro e gli umani falliscono e feriscono. Perché con lui sarebbe dovuto essere diverso?

Quando Kuroo lo salutò, augurandogli la buonanotte, non s’accorse della fretta con cui il ragazzo gli rispose, del suo bisogno di chiudere la porta e correre in camera sua, al sicuro da tutto. Se ne andò senza sapere che cosa Kenma stesse pensando e provando e anche quello riuscì a ferire l’Alzatore: Kuroo lo sapeva, sempre. Non era mai stato bravo con i sentimenti, lui, non li aveva mai capiti fino in fondo, ma li aveva come chiunque altro ed era costretto a conviverci e a provarli. Gettandosi sul letto, si rese conto che ogni volta che s’era sentito così, trascinato giù da una bolla di negatività che non aveva una ragione specifica d’essere se non paura e ansia indefinite, Kuroo era sempre stato lì in qualche modo. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato lui la ragione del suo sentirsi tanto male.

Kenma si nascose sotto le coperte senza neanche cambiarsi. Ignorò sua madre che lo chiamava per cena, ignorò qualunque rumore o stimolo provenisse da fuori il suo regno fatto di lenzuola ed oscurità: lì sotto gli parve di poter ancora respirare, sotto le lenzuola il tempo pareva fermarsi e il mondo girava senza più renderlo partecipe, esulandolo dal compito di essere umano inserito in una collettività. Poteva ancora illudersi di non dover fare o provare determinate cose e nello specifico, quella sera, poteva ancora credere di non star perdendo il controllo sulla sua vita.

Non ci aveva riflettuto su da molto tempo, a  pensarci bene: la sua vita era filata liscia da quando s’era integrato nella squadra di pallavolo e l’affetto e l’affiatamento che aveva con i suoi compagni avevano spesso compensato le paranoie e l’istinto a chiudersi nuovamente in se stesso. Kuroo gli era stato accanto, come un’ombra fedele, e lui semplicemente non aveva sentito più troppo il bisogno di isolarsi quando stava male. I suoi spazi erano qualcosa che ormai tutti conoscevano e semplicemente avevano trovato un equilibrio specifico, che funzionava benissimo. Ora, quello stesso equilibrio era appena crollato. O l’avrebbe fatto a breve.

Kenma i legami proprio non li capiva: che senso poteva avere essere improvvisamente dipendente da qualcuno? Come faceva la gente a desiderare tanto una cosa simile? Perché ci teneva tanto ad essere legata a qualcuno? Insomma, la parola stessa doveva essere una spia del fatto che non fosse poi così una bella cosa: sapeva di costrittivo, di forzato e davvero l’Alzatore non voleva una cosa del genere nella sua vita. Insomma, dar conto per forza a qualcuno della sua vita, del suo cambiamenti d’umore, del suo naturale disinteresse per ciò che gli stava intorno… gli veniva ansia e mal di testa solo a pensarci! Eppure Kuroo era così convinto di volerlo, sebbene fosse con un perfetto sconosciuto, da non aver notato affatto il cambiamento in Kenma.

Il ragazzo strinse con più forza in cuscino contro il suo petto e si arricciò come un gatto in cerca di calore. Il legame si sarebbe portato via Kuroo e lui non avrebbe fatto nulla. Perché non sapeva che cosa fare, perché non stava a lui scegliere e ad ogni modo non era bravo in quelle cose. Che avrebbe potuto dirgli? Di non andare dietro Tsukishima perché significava lasciarsi lui alle spalle? Probabilmente Kuroo avrebbe sorriso, dandogli un buffetto sulla testa e rispondendo qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non sarebbe cambiato, che le sue erano stupide preoccupazioni. E lo erano, lo erano davvero… solo che non poteva smettere di pensarci.

Dopotutto, Kenma non era legato a Kuroo in modo simile già da molto tempo?

 

***

 

«Non dico di avere paura, ma sono alquanto nervoso, sai? Insomma, l’ultima partita che abbiamo disputato in un torneo è stata quella contro l’Aoba Jousai ed è stata un disastro, quindi… mi piacerebbe fare di più stavolta».

A Tsukishima la voce di Yamaguchi arrivava come qualcosa di lontano e vagamente fastidioso: stava davvero facendo uno sforzo enorme per ascoltarlo, quella mattina, dal momento che la testa aveva deciso di volergli esplodere da un momento all’altro e faticava anche solo a mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti. Non lo aveva detto, ma gli aveva fatto estremamente piacere che Yamaguchi ed Ennoshita fossero passati da casa sua per andare agli allenamenti insieme .

Dire che stava male era usare un eufemismo ormai. Da quando aveva parlato con Kuroo, la settimana precedente, non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare: dolori e spossatezza, stanchezza e instabilità lo avevano reso fragile, ma lui aveva continuato a tenere fede alla sua decisione senza lasciarsi scoraggiare dalle proprie condizioni. Non s’era pentito, sperava solo che quella sofferenza finisse presto. La parte più difficile erano diventati gli allenamenti: anche quando non soffriva fisicamente, tenere la testa nel gioco gli riusciva sempre meno spesso, con enorme irritazione personale e, ne era certo, anche di tutta la squadra. Li aveva visti gli sguardi che gli gettavano addosso, sguardi di pietà e commiserazione; poteva quasi sentire le parole che si formulavano nelle loro teste, che gli dicevano di arrendersi ed accettare la situazione corrente.

Non lo avrebbe fatto, però. Non era arrivato fino a questo punto per poi cedere. Non aveva bisogno dell’approvazione della squadra, né delle parole con cui anche suo fratello aveva cercato di capirlo e poi di dissuaderlo da quel proposito. Tsukishima Kei non aveva bisogno di nessuno, era forte ed indipendente.

Un nuovo capogiro lo fece sbandare e il ragazzo si tenne in piedi solo perché ci si stava ormai abituando: aveva preso a mangiare molto poco dal momento che al capogiro solitamente corrispondeva una sensazione di vomito costante, quindi fu contento di non aver fatto colazione perché il senso di nausea non era così forte ora.

«Pensi che se dovessimo incontrare di nuovo l’Aoba Jousai, potremmo vincere?».

Ah, Tadashi stava parlando con lui, sì. Nonostante Ennoshita fosse proprio lì al suo fianco, Tadashi parlava con lui dall’altro lato normalmente. Ecco, perché non poteva essere così anche per lui? Perché doveva avere dei fili tanto stretti e rigidi a manovrarlo ed indirizzarlo dove invece non voleva andare? Era tanto bello l’equilibrio che aveva, tanto rassicurante…

Le braccia che lo tirarono indietro non erano quelle di Yamaguchi: il tocco dell’amico lui lo conosceva bene e non aveva quella forza neanche quando era deciso - c’era sempre una certa premura in esso, una grazia ed un’accortezza che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere, registrato sulla pelle con memoria tattile. Le mani che lo avevano afferrato, invece, erano più grandi e più forti; quasi gli avevano fatto male quando lo avevano strattonato, tirandolo indietro, e Tsukishima si sentì mancare la terra da sotto ai piedi mentre sbatteva contro qualcosa alle sue spalle.

Chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente mentre una macchina gli passava davanti a velocità sostenuta e il petto di Ennoshita, poco più basso di lui, lo reggeva letteralmente in piedi. Non s’era neanche accorto di essere ad un incrocio. Accanto a lui, Yamaguchi era impallidito: aveva visto tutto e non era riuscito a fare nulla, congelato sul posto dalla sua stessa paura; ora in un attimo la realtà del pericolo lo stava mandando in panico e non poteva fare altro che fissare l’amico senza fiato.

Tsukishima tornò in equilibrio sulle sue gambe rosso di vergogna e visibilmente provato: la mascella serrata e gli occhi stretti suggerivano quanto potesse avercela con se stesso e di conseguenza chiunque altro gli stesse intorno. Per questo Tadashi si trattenne dal dire che forse sarebbe stato meglio per lui tornare a casa e Chikara non fece alcun tipo di appunto sul fatto che se non fosse stato per la prontezza dei suoi riflessi quella macchina lo avrebbe probabilmente investito.

Attesero qualche altro istante prima di riprendere a camminare, ma non dissero più nulla finché non furono con gli altri. Tsukishima, ad ogni modo, poteva sentire i loro sguardi addosso mentre li precedeva di mezzo metro e pur non muovendosi chissà quanto velocemente aveva il fiato corto e il cuore a mille. Era tutto così dannatamente ridicolo che avrebbe voluto piangere e disperarsi se la cosa non lo avesse reso ancora più ridicolo di quanto già non fosse.

Quando però furono in palestra, il Centrale si rese conto che stava davvero male: tutto pareva innervosirlo, persino il classico stridio delle scarpe da ginnastica sul pavimento lucido del campo o gli schianti secchi delle palle quando venivano colpite. Saltava ad ogni rumore che fosse più forte del proprio respiro e non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse dicendoSawamura, mentre con gli altri gli stava intorno prima di cominciare l’allenamento giornaliero: vedeva le sue labbra muoversi ma non registrava i suoni che ne uscivano in una strana dissociazione che gli fece salire il panico.

 _Aiuto_ , avrebbe voluto gridare _Mi sento morire, aiuto_. Ma la voce non uscire, per orgoglio o perché semplicemente non poteva e Tsukishima restava lì, isolato nel suo malessere. Trasalì, quando, infine, il coach Ukai gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla: il suo sguardo lo mise a fuoco mentre istintivamente faceva un passo indietro per scansarsi da quel contatto indesiderato senza avere successo. Cosa…? Cosa gli aveva detto? Cosa stava succedendo?

«...forse dovresti stenderti un po’». Aveva lo sguardo preoccupato, Kei poteva vederlo bene perché in quei giorni era uno degli sguardi più comuni che riceveva.

Scosse la testa, o almeno pensò di farlo: gli faceva così male che aveva la sensazione di essere in una bolla di insensibilità, senza avere effettiva percezione di ciò che gli succedeva intorno. E nonostante questo, o forse proprio per questo, non voleva lasciare andare, non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e fermarsi e ammettere che così non poteva andare avanti, che forse stava sbagliando qualcosa, che distruggere il legame in quel modo non era la soluzione.

Mosse qualche passo verso il campo prima che la sua prospettiva cambiasse completamente: d’un tratto il pavimento della palestra parve avvicinarsi, inclinandosi pericolosamente - Asahi, che non aveva staccato gli occhi da dosso al Centrale, frenò la sua caduta appena in tempo. Lui sapeva che cosa voleva dire stare male, stare male sul campo, stare male volendo andare avanti e facendo affidamento sull’istinto e sulla testardaggine, sulla pallavolo come sola costante. Lo aveva capito non appena Tsukishima aveva messo piede in palestra, che stava facendo la stessa cosa.

«Il coach ha ragione, dovresti fermarti, anche solo un po’...», gli disse; pareva reggersi di nuovo in piedi ora, ma era freddo al tocco e Asahi lo teneva per le spalle, insicuro sul da farsi.

«Lasciami», sussurrò il Centrale - la voce era secca, non era una preghiera ma piuttosto un ordine.

«Tsukishima, non credo che tu possa-»

«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi! Lasciami in pace, Azumane! Se tu hai i tuoi problemi con Nishinoya, questo non significa che debba occuparti di me per stare meglio! Posso tranquillamente- posso- non ho bisogno che tu- che nessuno-».

S’era scansato dal compagno di squadra, scacciandolo con la poca forza che gli restava in corpo e spuntando tutto il risentimento che covava da giorni, la frustrazione e la stanchezza: perché gli stavano tanto addosso? Perché continuavano a fissarlo come l’ultima attrazione di un triste parco giochi? Voleva solo essere lasciato in pace lui… Perché s’era iscritto a quel maledetto club di pallavolo, perché aveva voluto provare?

Crollò in ginocchio senza sentire dolore, nonostante non avesse messo le ginocchiere quella mattina. Crollò scosso da brividi e stanco di tutto - non stava mollando, non stava lasciando andare, ma era così dannatamente stanco di lottare contro se stesso… perché il suo _compagno_ non poteva semplicemente lasciarlo andare? Perché continuava a tormentarlo in quel modo?

Il calore di Tadashi accanto a sé fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a percepire: lo aveva riconosciuto perché ne aveva imparato la sensazione, perché loro due erano insieme da quasi tutta la vita, perché somigliava tremendamente a quello che aveva sentito la notte in cui Yamaguchi gli aveva confessato di essere legato ad Ennoshita. Lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, glielo aveva detto, lo aveva rassicurato che nulla sarebbe cambiato tra loro, che lui sarebbe sempre stato al primo posto, che davvero non avrebbe potuto scegliere e poi era rimasto a dormire da lui, il suo calore contro il proprio corpo. Non aveva mai detto a Yamaguchi di essere rimasto sveglio per tutto il tempo, quella notte, di averlo osservato mentre dormiva ed aver ammirato il modo in cui aveva reagito a quella svolta nella sua vita, con la forza per accettarla e la determinazione per non lasciarsi dominare da essa. Lui, invece, era così debole...

«Yamaguchi». Non c’era intonazione in quella parola, non supplicava né pregava. Pareva piuttosto la constatazione di una realtà di fatto. Ma Tadashi sapeva che cosa significava. Era lì, lo stava in qualche modo ringraziando di quella promessa.

Ci mise un po’ Tsukishima a capire dove fosse, quando riaprì gli occhi. Era del tutto disorientato e non riuscire a stabilire le coordinate di spazio e tempo lo mise in qualche modo in allarme. Quando gli occhi misero a fuoco tutto quello che lo circondava, scorse appeso ad un muro un orologio che segnava le tre: possibile che fosse passato tutto quel tempo? Era sdraiato su un lettino in una piccola stanza anonima e non ci volle molto a capire che doveva trovarsi in infermeria: solitamente restava aperta durante le vacanze quando i ragazzi dei vari club usavano la palestra per allenarsi. Lo avevano portato lì quando… quando? I ricordi di quella mattina erano confusi e più che essere composti da immagini erano fatti di sensazioni - la maggior parte delle quali decisamente sgradevoli.

«Yahamuchi sarà felice di sapere che ti sei finalmente svegliato! Come ti senti?».

La voce di Azumane, che entrò in quel momento nella stanza, portò nuove spiacevoli sensazioni. Tsukishima stesse a guardarlo per qualche istante, senza dire nulla, scomodo nel suo ruolo di malato: che cosa era successo? La voglia di andare via, di restare solo per riprendere il controllo su se stesso lo fecero muovere a scatti, con nervosismo: Asahi se ne accorse e restò sul limitare della stanza, senza saper bene che cosa fare. Probabilmente, si rese conto l’Asso, Tsukishima neanche ricordava quello che gli aveva detto in palestra, prima di stare male; quindi non c’era alcun bisogno di tornare sull’argomento, eppure non riusciva a non essere vagamente a disagio in quella situazione. Si sentiva in colpa, perché forse il ragazzo aveva avuto ragione…

_«Se capisci cosa significa, non vedo il motivo per cui tu non voglia farmi entrare!»._

Una voce, forte, dal corridoio, interruppe il silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza. Asahi si voltò appena con l’aria di chi aveva ricordato una cosa estremamente importante.

«Giusto… Il tuo _compagno_ è arrivato qualche momento fa… Yamaguchi non vuole che entri, ma Kuroo si sta mostrando una persona difficile da far ragionare...».

Azumane aveva sorriso, portandosi una mano al collo con evidente disagio. Tsukishima guardò la porta chiusa, trasalendo, e d’un tratto gli fu chiaro che Kuroo fosse lì perché poteva sentirlo - per qualche strana ragione il cuore aveva preso a battere con più forza nel suo petto, risuonando con quello dello sconosciuto che ancora non vedeva. E in quel momento, nella confusione più totale, Kei ricordò qualcosa di ciò che era successo, il modo in cui aveva parlato ad Asahi, il suo crollo e Tadashi.

«Fallo entrare», disse, senza una particolare inflessione nella voce «Di’ a Yamaguchi che Kuroo può entrare».

Asahi lo guardò per qualche istante sorpreso: gli occhi che lo corrispondevano parevano decisi e allo stesso tempo feroci, quasi bruciassero: non era certo che quella scelta avrebbe portato a qualcosa di buono, ma non si oppose e fece per uscire. Dopotutto, la soluzione a quella situazione non doveva essere per forza un’unione - questo lo aveva capito.

«Azumane», lo fermò Tsukki prima che aprisse la porta «Mi spiace per quello che ho detto: sono stato irrispettoso e non sono affari miei… Scusami».

Di nuovo, l’Asso sorrise. Era un sorriso un po’ incerto, un po’ triste stavolta.

«Forse non avevi tutti i torti sai? È solo… è solo tutto molto imperfetto, sai? Umano… anche questo, anche i legami lo sono… bisogna solo… non smettere di crederci, qualunque sia la tua convinzione, non perdere mai del tutto la speranza. E non perdere se stessi».

Tsukishima non riusciva a capire perché Asahi pareva tenerci tanto alla sua situazione: non sapeva che Azumane semplicemente poteva capire come si sentiva, in qualche modo comprendere - anche se per ragioni diverse - il suo desiderio di voler spezzare tutto. Voleva solo che fosse altrettanto consapevole che, se mai avesse poi voluto ricostruirlo quel rapporto, non sarebbe stato facile. Noya non gli era mai parso tanto cauto e distante come in quelle settimane, sebbene entrambi ci stessero provando tanto, sebbene nessuno dei due volesse lasciar andare.

Non passò che qualche istante da che il ragazzo era uscito, che Kuroo Tetsuro entrò nella stanza con una certa urgenza. Non disse nulla, ma stette qualche istante a fissarlo con occhio critico - di nuovo, Tsukishima se ne sentì in qualche modo violato, la sua era un’attenzione che non aveva chiesto, che non voleva.

«Come ti senti?». Kei si sarebbe aspettato una scenata, qualcosa di estremamente patetico che solo i _compagni_ erano in grado di fare, ma il ragazzo che aveva davanti non aveva perso la sua maschera di serietà. Alzò le spalle in un gesto disinteressato, non sapendo bene che cosa rispondere: sentire chiaramente le emozioni dell’altro, averlo così vicino gli dava uno strano senso di pace in cui stava scomodo come in un vestito troppo stretto.

«Sei ancora arrabbiato con me, _Kei_?».

Fu il tono di accondiscendenza che lo stizzò: Tetsurou avrebbe dovuto starci più attento, ma ancora non lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere che cosa evitare. Tsukishima si drizzò sul letto: non stava più sulla difensiva, non sembrava stare neanche più male.

«Non sono arrabbiato con te», rispose seccato «Non lo sono mai stato».

«Non mi pareva così: l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti sembravi estremamente seccato. Immagino tu sia stato male per questo. Ti ho _sentito_ ». Tetsurou era sincero: s’era preoccupato tantissimo mentre, d’un tratto, s’era sentito venir meno ed aveva capito che era Tsukishima a stare male; non aveva potuto fare altro che precipitarsi a Miyagi col primo treno, senza preoccuparsi di altro se non della salute del suo _compagno_.

«E credi fossi seccato per _te_? Ascolta, mettiamo in chiaro questa cosa una volta per tutte. Non sei tu il problema, ma il legame. Capisci? Anche se fosse stato col capitano della Fukurodani o magari con il suo alzatore non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Io non voglio questo legame, non l’ho chiesto e soprattutto non ne sento affatto il bisogno».

Kuroo lo guardò sinceramente spiazzato: era corso fino a lì con addosso un’ansia tremenda ed un dolore fitto al petto… per questo? Per sentirsi dire che non era voluto a prescindere, che non lo sarebbe _mai_ stato? Eppure Kenma aveva detto che…

«Ma io...». Lui cosa? Era partito praticamente alla cieca, per accertarsi delle condizioni di un perfetto sconosciuto. Oh, ecco. Era questa la verità allora? Questa la magia e la perfezione del legame, questo il suo sogno? Sotto gli occhi violenti ed impietosi di Tsukishima, Kuroo stava vedendo la realtà per quello che era. E improvvisamente non aveva più idea del perché fosse lì.

«L’hai capito, vero? Lasciamo perdere...».

Stavolta Tsukishima credette davvero di esser arrivato alla conclusione. Sentiva qualcosa di completamente nuovo nel suo legame e pensò che fosse la sua fine, che presto sarebbe stato libero; quello che gli rispose, invece, fu lo sguardo può violento di cui Kuroo fosse capace, così inaspettato che Kei non seppe difendersi né reagire: stette lì a guardarlo, colpito da qualunque fosse il sentimento negativo che il ragazzo gli stava rivolgendo e senza comprenderne la ragione. Qualcosa cambiò ancora nel legame, quando Tetsurou smise di guardarlo ed andò semplicemente via, senza dire più nulla.

Tsukishima restò a guardare la porta lasciata aperta ed la porzione di muro che si intravedeva senza più essere sicuro di ciò che gli stava succedendo. Tadashi lo trovò così, immobile e lontano. Pareva in stato di shock e la cosa lo fece preoccupare.

«Tsukki…?», lo chiamò avvicinandosi con una certa cautela: aveva visto Kuroo uscire dalla stanza con una certa fretta ed uno sguardo terribile, eppure non avevano gridato, non sembrava avessero avuto una lite… che il legame… che Tsukishima fosse davvero riuscito a…?

«Perché è così facile accettare di stare con uno sconosciuto e invece così difficile rifiutare?».

La voce del Centrale era monocorde, pareva non fosse neanche lui a parlare, come se provenisse da lontano o da qualcosa di inanimato. Yamaguchi si fermò a lato del letto, indeciso sul da farsi: non conosceva la risposta, non credeva ce ne fosse davvero una.

«Gli hai detto di andartene?».

«Credo di avergli spezzato il cuore. Non… non pensavo fosse possibile. Anzi, ero abbastanza sicuro che fosse scientificamente impossibile spezzare il cuore di qualcuno, a meno che non lo si pugnali, ma...», parlava lentamente, quasi spiegasse un teorema matematico, «Ma l’ho sentito, l’ho sentito chiaramente. Mi ha guardato e-». Si portò una mano al petto, stringendo la sottile maglietta da allenamento che stava indossando. Aveva percepito il duro colpo che aveva inferto a Kuroo quasi lo avesse subito lui: come un macigno gettato sul petto, qualcosa che improvvisamente non gli permetteva di respirare. Ed era stato lui.

Non si accorse, Tsukishima, di una lacrima che senza alcun rispetto gli scese lungo la guancia e fino al mento, restando lì in bella vista, prova di un dolore che non avrebbe dovuto sentire e che non capiva. Ma che lo tormentava.

«Volevo solo smettere di sentire, _Tadashi_. Volevo solo trovare di nuovo il mio equilibrio. Perché deve fare male comunque?».

Forse si sentiva in colpa. Non sapeva bene come fosse quel sentimento, non per presunzione ma perché aveva imparato presto a far pace con tutte le cose che faceva, a muoversi quando davvero era necessario e solo se convinto. Ora invece provava qualcosa di molto simile al rimorso per aver ferito qualcuno che dopotutto era una vittima come lui ed aveva solo commesso l’errore di crederci comunque.

Yamaguchi non disse nulla, perché non c’era nulla da dire. Sperò che fosse la fine perché vedere Kei in quelle condizioni lo stava uccidendo lentamente, perché non gli era mai sembrato tanto distrutto, fragile, impossibile da riparare. Scivolò con la schiena contro il fianco del letto, sedendosi a terra; aveva chiuso la porta e nessuno sarebbe entrato senza prima bussare, quindi pensò di potersi concedere un momento per fare ciò che voleva. Dovette pensare lo stesso anche Tsukishima, perché cercò la mano che lamico aveva allungato sopra la sua spalla e la strinse forte nella sua, alla ricerca di un conforto che fosse intimo, qualcosa che solo loro due potevano capire. Era uno dei loro momenti, quello, uno dei momenti che prendevano dalla vita a ritagliavano per sé, da custodire gelosamente. Era, quella, una della volte in cui essere _compagni_ perdeva completamente il proprio significato, perché in quei momenti non esisteva nessuno se non loro due, con tutta la loro storia, il loro affetto, il loro amore.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KurooTsukki | TsukkiYama | KuroKen | BokuAka (e accenni AsaNoya)
> 
> Parte: 2/2 (sebbene la storia nasca e si sviluppi come unico blocco e sia divisa solo per comodità).
> 
> Avvertimenti: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Molto angst | Violenza psicologica e possibile triggering per qualche scena violenta| Vaghi richiami alla seconda storia della serie, che trovate qui. | Per la prima volta ci tengo a sottolineare che il significato di questa storia sta non tanto nelle coppie quanto nei personaggi, nel loro sviluppo e nella loro introspezione, quindi mi piacerebbe che fosse letta al di là dello shipping ^^
> 
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Un immenso grazie alla mia parabatai Arianna che legge in anteprima, vigila, consiglia e beta tutto quello che scrivo.

Probabilmente Tetsurou era una di quelle persone per cui piangere in pubblico era qualcosa da non fare, non perché fosse sbagliato esternare le proprie emozioni, ma perché in mezzo agli altri questa cosa avrebbe potuto farlo apparire indifeso e fragile e non era quella l’idea che voleva dare di sé. Tuttavia, quella volta non era stato in grado di trattenere le lacrime e non appena era salito sul treno che lo avrebbe riportato a Tokyo, aveva dato sfogo alla rabbia che serbava nel petto con un pianto liberatorio. Solo il vagone mezzo vuoto l’aveva salvato dall’imbarazzo.

Perché Kuroo sin dall’inizio non era stato in grado di vederla come Tsukishima quella situazione. Per lui, in fondo, non c’erano mai stati dubbi sul se fosse giusto o sbagliato, se fosse qualcosa da accettare o rinnegare: si era sempre e solo trattato di capire come comportarsi con qualcuno che proprio non conosceva e mai aveva pensato a non conoscere affatto il proprio _compagno_ , ad allontanarlo solo perché era qualcuno di completamente nuovo. Dopotutto, non era un po’ sempre così? Quella persona che prima o poi diventa importante nella vita di qualcuno non è sempre stata prima un estraneo da guardare con diffidenza e circospezione? Anzi, alle volte ci si innamora di chi prima si crede di odiare, perché non sempre i sentimenti sono qualcosa di certo, fisso o duraturo.

Per questo Tetsurou non s’era posto le domande che invece gli aveva presentato Tsukishima, non s’era messo lì a chiedersi se fosse una cosa logica o meno, aveva solo assunto il ruolo di _compagno_ che sapeva di poter interpretare, di persona premurosa e presente. Non perché fosse una costrizione a cui sottomettersi, ma perché voleva farlo, perché il legame era qualcosa che, anche se inaspettato, lui stava aspettando. Kei aveva distrutto tutto quello, la sua bella fantasia romantica, le sue buone intenzioni. E per cosa? Perché lo aveva fatto? Non gli pareva di essere stato scortese o sgarbato con lui al Campo di allenamento… forse aveva esagerato un po’ nel provocarlo, mentre s’erano allenati insieme, ma per quello aveva chiesto scusa, no? Non era bastato? Lo aveva innervosito a tal punto?

No, Tsukishima aveva detto che non c’entrava, che non era lui il problema. Semplicemente non voleva un legame. Esisteva una persona del genere? Qualcuno di tanto freddo da non volersi legare a nessuno, proprio nessuno? Non era legato ai suoi compagni, quindi? Non aveva amici o affetto familiare? Aveva detto che quello a cui stava partecipando era solo un club scolastico. Una sera, mentre si allenava, Tsukishima aveva detto che non gli importava, che davvero non faceva differenza e a Kuroo era parso strano: poteva davvero giocare a pallavolo senza che gli importasse di vincere o di perdere? Aveva pensato che fosse solo una fase, che magari quello sport non lo aveva ancora preso all’amo come invece era già capitato a loro, ed aveva annuito con vigore quando, invece, Bokuto gli aveva spiegato come sarebbe stata la sensazione di soddisfazione, gioie e appagamento, eccitazione che avrebbe provato quando davvero si sarebbe trovato a giocare con passione, sperando che capisse; ma forse s’era sbagliato. Forse Tsukishima Kei era davvero così: freddo e privo di emozioni. Ed era il _compagno_ che il destino gli aveva affidato.

La cosa non poteva non fare rabbia a Kuroo. Se avesse analizzato la situazione da un punto di vista logico, forse avrebbe anche compreso il perché di quel rifiuto, ma il vuoto che sentiva, il dolore di un contatto che aveva appena percepito e che ora vacillava pericolosamente non dava spazio ad altro se non alla rabbia e all’odio dell’animale ferito che cerca di non morire.

Si diresse verso casa di Kenma senza rendersene conto: certo, casa sua era praticamente nella stessa direzione, ma pur non pensandoci Kuroo sapeva che era davanti alla porta di Kenma che si sarebbe fermato. Gli era mancato: era così abituato ad averlo accanto, ad avere sempre uno sguardo su di lui per un motivo o l’altro, che quella giornata gli parve improvvisamente vuota - pensò, quasi, che l’incontro con Tsukishima fosse andato male perché Kenma non era stato con lui, perché davvero quando c’era le cose non potevano essere tanto brutte. Si sentì vagamente in colpa per averlo lasciato solo: non che gli dovesse qualcosa, beninteso, ma aveva piantato in asso l’intera squadra e s’era precipitato a Miyagi e, sebbene tutto avessero compreso l’urgenza, passato il pericolo, il capitano della Nekoma stava cominciando a rendersi conto di quanto male si fosse comportato.

«Salve», salutò, quando la madre dell’amico ebbe aperto la porta «Kenma è in camera? Posso salire?».

Kuroo cercò di non prestare attenzione all’aria imbarazzata che la donna assunse non appena sentì la sua richiesta - solitamente, quella era una formalità che i due mandavano avanti quasi per divertimento: era ovvio che Kenma fosse in camera e ancora più chiaro che Tetsurou potesse salire. Quella volta, invece, la donna prese tempo, chiedendogli di aspettare mentre lei andava a controllare se il figlio dormisse. Kuroo la guardò mentre si allontanava, senza riuscire a scrollarsi da dosso una certa inconscia sensazione di pericolo.

La donna salì le scale e si fermò davanti alla porta della stanza del figlio. Non disse nulla perché lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che Kenma aveva sentito l’amico entrare e chiedere di lui - sentiva tutto, ma decideva accuratamente a cosa reagire, era sempre stato così. Attese che il figlio dicesse qualcosa, perché aveva notato l’aria afflitta con cui era tornato a casa dopo gli allenamenti e sebbene la comunicazione non fosse il loro forte, sapeva che doveva essere successo qualcosa che lo stava preoccupando.

Dall’interno della stanza, Kenma era nascosto dalle coperte del letto - il cuore aveva battuto più velocemente alla voce di Kuroo perché gli era mancato, perché il fatto che fosse venuto a casa sua poteva significare che non lo aveva perso, non ancora almeno. Che, forse, c’era ancora una speranza che quel legame non lo avrebbe allontanato definitivamente da lui.

Pensò di alzarsi. Pensò di muoversi verso la porta, aprirla e magari dire a sua madre che poteva salire, che era tutto a posto, che aveva voglia di passare del tempo con Kuroo. Ci pensò intensamente, quasi il pensiero corrispondesse in automatico al realizzarsi di quella cosa, ma non si mosse: le gambe non si allungarono fuori dal letto, le braccia non sollevarono le coperte, la testa restò immobile. Pensò, Kenma, troppo a lungo, troppo a fondo e si fece paralizzare da tutte quelle possibilità. Se Kuroo fosse venuto lì solo per dirgli che aveva finalmente sistemato il suo legame? Se quella fosse stata l’ultima volta che avrebbero passato del tempo insieme? Sarebbe stato come con Bokuto: una situazione evidentemente sbagliata, ma che non si poteva evitare.

Allora meglio restare fermi, immobili; farsi scorrere il tempo addosso come onde del mare che lisciano la sabbia: nella sua immobilità, poteva essere perfetto. Sentì sua madre arrivare, la sentì restare in attesa, la sentì andare via. Non fece nulla, non aveva voglia di fare nulla. La sentì parlare con Kuroo e ascoltò la scusa che questa inventò per farlo andare via; forse si sentì anche in colpa perché non aveva mai mentito a Kuroo, non in quel modo, ma più di tutto si sentì sollevato quando la porta di casa si chiuse e lui fu salvo.

Lo immaginò andare via, lentamente, con la sua solita andatura tranquilla forse appena un po’ incerta. Lo immaginò chiedersi se lui stesse bene, se fosse successo qualcosa nelle ore in cui era stato via; lo immaginò trovare una scusa con cui calmare se stesso, cercando di non pensare al peggio - era sempre stato troppo ottimista. Quando il telefono, accanto a lui, illuminò il buio delle coperte, Kenma lesse chiaramente il nome di Tetsurou sul display: non lo chiamava mai, in realtà, perché sapeva quando lo seccasse rispondere al telefono e che preferiva di gran lunga i messaggi, per questo restò a fissare quel nome che rimbalzava sullo schermo all’accendersi e spegnersi dell’illuminazione con un certo fascino. Ma, ovviamente, non rispose.

Al terzo tentativo che si trasformava in una chiamata senza risposta, Kuroo rinunciò, posando il cellulare in tasca non senza una certa delusione. Kenma era offeso? Sapeva che non adorava le telefonate, ma si aspettava un messaggio in risposta, sebbene avesse davvero voluto sentire semplicemente la sua voce. forse era egoistico da parte sua, ma c’era qualcosa nel rapporto che avevano, probabilmente la cieca convinzione che sarebbe durato per sempre, che gli portava conforto e gli dava motivo di sorridere anche quando tutto sembrava andare male. Per questo, averlo accanto era un toccasana, anche se Kenma non diceva nulla, anche se pareva non prestare attenzione, immerso com’era in un nuovo livello o in un nuovo gioco. A Kuroo era sempre bastata la sua sola presenza: era qualcosa di cui davvero non avrebbe potuto fare a meno.

Per questo, rientrando a casa, al dolore per la perdita di Tsukishima si aggiunse uno strano senso di disagio per l’assenza di Kenma, qualcosa a cui davvero non era abituato. Quando si stese sul letto, le domande cominciarono ad assalire la sua mente senza un preciso ordine o motivo; si chiese se forse stava dando per scontata la presenza dell’amico nella sua via, si chiese se forse in quell’ultimo periodo, tra i problemi con Bokuto e quelli con Kei, l’aveva trascurato. Pensò, pensò bene a tutto quello che aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni e pur non trovando alcunché di fuori posto o di cui pentirsi, non riuscì a scacciare del tutto la sensazione che qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo, che ci fosse qualcosa dietro al silenzio di Kenma, dietro a quello che voleva apparire come il suo semplice comportamento introverso.

Non chiuse occhio quella sera Kuroo. L’immagine di Kenma, il legame con Tsukishima e non ultima la costante, soffocante preoccupazione per Bokuto lo tennero sveglio e vigile, paralizzato dall’incapacità di reagire alla piega che nell’ultimo mese aveva preso la sua vita - improvvisamente, la pallavolo pareva lontanissima, come un bel sogno da cui s’era improvvisamente svegliato e la sua sfacciata spensieratezza di liceale pareva essere stata risucchiata, divorata da problemi più grandi di lui, problemi che suo malgrado gli toglievano il sonno.

Erano passate da poco le quattro del mattino quando Kuroo fece due chiamate, entrambe a vuoto. Lasciò che squillasse prima il cellulare di Kenma e poi quello di Koutarou, ascoltò il suono ad intermittenza della chiamata, unica interruzione del silenzio della stanza e lasciò che la chiamata finisse nella segreteria telefonica sebbene avesse capito già al quinto o sesto squillo che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta. Il freddo suono di quegli squilli che cadevano nel vuoto dell’ignoranza lo fecero sospirare di tristezza; non fece altro, tornò a fissare il soffitto senza vederlo nel buio che lo circondava.

 

Akaashi aveva dovuto imparare di nuovo come muoversi accanto a Bokuto da quando il suo _compagno_ era entrato nella loro vita: era stato un processo lento e pieno di ostacoli, aveva sbagliato molte volte e litigare con Koutarou, aveva scoperto, sapeva di amaro, di quando ti si blocca il respiro a metà per un colpo alla schiena e non sai più come vivere. Tuttavia c’era riuscito, era riuscito ad adattarsi a quella nuova persona, quel nuovo Bokuto che aveva davanti, a rispettare i suoi spazi e le sue richieste - era strano non averlo accanto, non sentirlo parlare con il suo solito entusiasmo, non doverlo controllare ed assecondare nei suoi repentini cambiamenti d’umore. Ma c’era riuscito e poteva dire di aver quasi trovato un nuovo equilibrio, sebbene fosse triste, sebbene fosse freddo e mutilo.

Lo aveva deciso con Kuroo, come muoversi. O meglio, entrambi s’erano resi conto di non avere più molte possibilità di muoversi da quando Kobayashi aveva messo Bokuto contro di loro, da quando lo aveva convinto che loro due volessero separarli, che fossero gelosi di quello che avevano. Le parole non erano servite se non a separarli ancora di più, a dare ragione alle parole di quel tipo, così alla fine erano stati loro a cedere, a scendere a compromessi. Avevano lasciato vincere Kobayashi e s’erano accontentati delle briciole che restavano del loro Bokuto, di quello che il giocatore di basket lasciava loro. Avevano incassato, in ginocchio, e avevano deciso che era meglio di nulla.

Ma ad Akaashi non stava bene quella situazione - era certo che non stesse bene neanche a Kuroo, ma in qualche modo si sentiva più coinvolto, fosse solo perché dei due era lui quello che lo vedeva tutti i giorni con Kobayashi, che sopportava maggiormente il modo in cui tutto nella quotidianità della sua vita era cambiato. Non lo aveva mai detto al capitano della Nekoma, ma quando questi lo aveva accusato di essere solo geloso, negandolo lui aveva mentito con la consapevolezza di farlo. Sì, Akaashi era stato geloso e forse questo lo aveva reso cieco ai primi segnali di quella relazione malsana, perché aveva pensato che fosse colpa sua, del modo in cui la vedeva, del fatto che provava qualcosa per Bokuto.

Oh, sì. Provava qualcosa per lui. Non sapeva dire esattamente che cosa fosse, ma qualcosa nel suo capitano lo attraeva senza alcuna possibilità di staccarsi ed era stato così praticamente da sempre. Probabilmente Bokuto non se n’era mai accorto, probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai ricambiato né avrebbe mai pensato a lui in quel modo, ma Keiji non poteva farci granché: a prescindere dal legame, non ci si disinnamora solo perché lo si vuole. Quando Koutarou gli aveva confessato di aver visto i colori, si era sentito un po’ morire; aveva cercato di non darlo a vedere, di esserci comunque, ci sostenerlo, ma Kobayashi Shou non gli era mai piaciuto: dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, qualcosa in lui lo aveva disturbato - s’era illuso che fosse solo gelosia, finché non aveva capito il suo gioco ed era stato troppo tardi. Bokuto pareva dipendere da lui con un trasporto ed una profondità che davvero Akaashi non capiva: stavano insieme da così poco tempo che non aveva senso il modo in cui Koutarou si fosse aggrappato a lui, il modo in cui credesse ciecamente a tutto quello che gli diceva, a tutto quello che faceva e pensava, quasi non fosse più in grado di agire da solo. Se era questo ciò che faceva il legame, allora preferiva non conoscerlo mai.

_«Vuoi tornare a quello che eri prima? È questo quello che vuoi?»._

Akaashi si fermò all’istante, trattenendo il fiato: sebbene non l’avesse mai sentita gridare, conosceva la voce che gli era arrivata alle orecchie e lo stomaco si contrasse come reazione istintiva.

_«Senza di me, cos’eri? Ricordi come ti ho trovato? Chi ti amerà, se io ti lascio?»._

Il ragazzo si nascose in modo da poter vedere chi parlava senza essere a sua volta visto e da quella posizione di vantaggio scorse la rabbia sul volto di Kobayashi, mentre di Bokuto, di spalle, poteva riconoscere solo la postura cadente, sottomessa, che aveva spesso visto quando li aveva incontrati insieme. A pensarci, quella era la prima volta in cui li sentiva discutere, fatta esclusione per la sera in cui erano usciti insieme a Kuroo e Kozume - la scena aveva un che di grottesco, qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato che chiedeva ad Akaashi di intervenire, ma l’alzatore fu bravo a trattenere il proprio istinto.

«Shou io-».

Kobayashi sospirò in modo drammatico - seppe così tanto di falso che Akaashi si chiese come Bokuto non potesse notarlo.

«Perché devi _sempre_ farmi arrabbiare? Credi che voglia questo? Che voglia lasciarti o farti soffrire? Perché non puoi semplicemente… farmi felice?».

Akaashi vide il ragazzo sfiorare i capelli del suo capitano in un gesto che non sarebbe risultato gentile o romantico neanche ad uno sconosciuto: c’era un che di allarmante in quella carezza, qualcosa di falso e soprattutto possessivo, quasi Shou volesse ribadire che, a prescindere da tutto, aveva in mano quella situazione e, soprattutto, aveva il controllo su Bokuto. Doveva parlare con Koutarou, doveva dirgli apertamente quello che pensava della sua relazione, del modo in cui Kobayashi lo trattava. Stavolta non si sarebbe fatto fermare dalla paura di poterlo perdere o da quello che avrebbe detto, dai litigi che ne sarebbero potuti scaturire: la sua sicurezza e felicità valevano più di qualunque altra cosa.

Intanto, Kobayashi era andato via lasciando Bokuto da solo. Akaashi lo vide restare fermo per qualche istante, come se fosse indeciso sulla prossima cosa da fare; poi il ragazzo prese a camminare lungo il corridoio e l'alzatore pensò che stesse andando verso la palestra in cui avrebbero dovuto allenarsi. Per questo prese a seguirlo ancora incerto su come cominciare la conversazione. Prima che potesse, però, anche solo pensare di fermarlo, lo vide svoltare in direzione opposta alla palestra, verso i bagni; allora decise che non fosse ancora il momento giusto per intervenire e, non seppe per quale istinto, continuò soltanto a copiare i suoi passi finché il più grande non superò la porta nel bagno dei ragazzi. Prima ancora di entrare, Akaashi senti qualcosa che gli spezzò il cuore: Bokuto piangeva.

Erano singhiozzi leggeri e frequenti, quasi il ragazzo non riuscisse a controllarli e Akaashi non avrebbe mai creduto che quel suono potesse fare tanto male - quando aprì silenziosamente la porta per poterlo guardare, Koutarou si teneva con forza al lavabo, la testa bassa e i capelli bagnati come se li avessi messi sotto il getto d’acqua che ancora scorreva: non si potevano distinguere le lacrime tra le gocce che gli colavano sul viso.

Strinse i pugni Akaashi, improvvisamente furioso e triste, e sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi, magari per cercare Kobayashi, se Bokuto non si fosse accorto di lui, ricambiando il suo sguardo, prima sorpreso, poi semplicemente spento. Sorrise tra le lacrime che ancora gli contornavano il viso e gli angoli della bocca che non volevano saperne di alzarsi davvero all’insù.

«Ehi, Akaashi...». Il tono era solo una pallida copia di quello a cui Keiji era stato abituato. «È tutto a posto, sai? Tutto… tutto a posto». E ci provava davvero, Bokuto, a convincere l’amico di quella cosa, perché forse avrebbe potuto convincere anche se stesso, forse sarebbe bastato quello…

«No!». Era la prima volta che Koutarou sentiva Akaashi gridare e la cosa lo fece trasalire: pensò a Shou, pensò a come aveva gridato anche lui, prima… prima di… Lo avrebbe fatto anche Akaashi, anche Akaashi lo avrebbe _colpito_ come aveva fatto lui?

«Non è tutto a posto!», stava continuando a gridare Akaashi, «Niente è a posto da quando sei con Kobayashi, perché non riesci a vederlo?».

«Credevo avessimo superato questa fase, perché torni a dire cose cattive su di lui? Shou mi-».

«Ama? Stai per dire che ti ama? Una persona che ti ama non ti farebbe piangere, non ti griderebbe addosso, non ti cambierebbe a tal punto da- _Io_ non farei mai una cosa del genere!».

« _Tu_ mi stai gridando addosso!».

Entrambi trasalirono, Keiji colpito dalle parole di Bokuto e Koutarou da quello che tra le righe aveva colto - Akaashi s’era appena paragonato a Shou? Lo stava… lo stava in qualche modo difendendo, perché forse gli importava di lui? Quella cosa era semplicemente assurda, probabilmente aveva capito male nella concitazione del loro diverbio, doveva essere così. Dall’altro lato, l’alzatore non avrebbe davvero voluto perdere la calma in quel modo, dire quelle parole, gridare… Ma mentre riprendeva fiato, mentre cercava di calmarsi e smettere di tremare, qualcosa di nuovo attirò la sua attenzione: un segno rosso correva lungo il collo di Bokuto, qualcosa a cui prima non aveva fatto caso, che poteva notare solo adesso che aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti verso l’amico.

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene mentre realizzava che doveva essere il marchio di qualcosa che aveva stretto quella porzione di pelle, comprimendola e segnandola. Immaginò immediatamente le mani di Kobyashi afferrare Bokuto, stringerlo al muro, prenderlo all’altezza del collo come per soffocarlo, forse in uno scatto di passione… o di ira. Gli aveva messo le mani addosso, forse anche in quel momento, prima che lui arrivasse a spiare la loro conversazione. Forse andava avanti da sempre, come una consuetudine nella loro relazione e quella era semplicemente la prima volta che i segni erano visibili sotto i vestiti. Ad Akaashi venne da vomitare e si avvicinò senza rendersene quasi conto, fino a che non fu ad un soffio da Bokuto, che aveva indietreggiato sino a toccare con la schiena le mattonelle fredde del bagno.

«Che cosa ti ha fatto?», soffiò con tono gelido. Bokuto ebbe paura, paura che Akaashi fosse arrabbiato come lo era Shou, perché la rabbia poteva riconoscerla dall’odore che emanava o dal modo in cui il suo stomaco si contraeva. Lo avrebbe colpito - ecco che arrivava uno schiaffo, o forse lo avrebbe preso tra le mani come aveva fatto Shou? Dio, non voleva ricordare Akaashi in quel modo…

«Non è nulla...», riuscì a sussurrare, a corto di saliva, e pregava che questa cosa lo calmasse, che Keiji si allontanasse quel po’ di spazio sufficiente a ridargli equilibrio. Non lo voleva così vicino, con quello sguardo negli occhi…

Ma Akaashi gli rimase davanti, ad un soffio da lui e così non poteva sfuggirli: sarebbe stato alla sua mercé qualunque cosa avesse voluto fare. Non ebbe il coraggio di chiudere gli occhi, di provare a difendersi. Era debole, dopotutto, Shou glielo diceva in continuazione. D’improvviso, però, l’alzatore si allontanò. Senza dire nulla, Keiji fece qualche passo indietro, si concesse un ultimo sguardo e semplicemente andò via.

«Lui non ti ama, _Koutarou_ », si fermò a dire, alla soglia della porta, azzardando una confidenza che forse non avevano mai avuto. «Tu conosci l’amore e Kobayashi Shou non ti ama». Poi riprese a camminare.

Bokuto non avrebbe mai voluto sentirsi tanto sollevato, ma prese a respirare di nuovo con regolarità solo quando non ci fu più nessuno in bagno.

 

***

 

Quando quella mattina s’era alzato, Kuroo aveva pensato che il suo pessimo umore fosse dovuto al senso di abbandono e solitudine che aveva cominciato a sentire dalla sera precedente: qualunque cosa volesse credere Tsukishima, la verità era che il loro legame non s’era affievolito neanche un po’, ma era semplicemente mutato in una sorta di onnipresenza malinconia, che sapeva dell’assenza di contatto, della mancanza di sentimento.

Kuroo s’era alzato, con quella sensazione di bruciante vuoto, di blocco all’altezza dello stomaco, e s’era preparato per la mattinata di allenamento, cercando di mettere su la migliore delle facciate perché la squadra non si demoralizzasse o preoccupasse per lui.

Tuttavia, i suoi buoni propositi avevano cominciato a vacillare quando, passando da casa di Kenma, sua madre gli aveva detto che il ragazzo s’era già avviato e che lo avrebbe trovato a scuola. Kuroo aveva guardato la donna, chiedendosi per la prima volta se stesse mentendo, se forse Kenma non stesse bene e quella fosse solo una scusa per non vederlo. Tuttavia, non aveva detto niente, salutando con cortesia e riprendendo a camminare - una sensazione di inquietudine lo infastidiva, pizzicandogli la schiena ed costringendolo ad accelerare il passo per arrivare quanto prima alla palestra. Era da tanto che non faceva quella strada da solo e la cosa non gli piaceva.

«Pronti ad allenarvi? Ci aspettano i Nazionali!». Kuroo salutò la squadra con il suo solito sorrisetto sghembo e gli sembrò che fosse tutto a posto, mentre i suoi compagni ricambiavano l’entusiasmo ognuno a modo proprio - bastò, però, qualche istante perché il ragazzo si rendesse conto che Kenma non era con gli altri.

«Perché Kozume non è con te?», chiese con una certa sorpresa Kai, che fino al suo arrivo aveva coordinato i primi riscaldamenti «Non si sente bene, forse?».

Kuroo si prese qualche altro istante per sondare la palestra, per quanto fosse ovvio che Kenma non era lì: quindi la madre gli aveva davvero mentito? O forse Kenma era effettivamente uscito, ma non per andare in palestra? Improvvisamente il capitano della Nekoma capiva sempre meno l’amico e la cosa lo destabilizzava a livello fisico. Che cosa si era perso? Quando Kenma aveva cominciato a mentire, a saltare gli allenamenti, a non volergli parlare? Sentiva il panico prenderlo, togliergli il fiato.

«Kuroo? Che succede? Cosa c’è che non va?». La voce preoccupata di Yaku gli diede i brividi: improvvisamente Tetsurou non era più sicuro di nulla se non del fatto che era stato distratto, che aveva sicuramente commesso degli errori, che il suo egoismo non gli aveva permesso di andare oltre i suoi problemi con Tsukishima.

«Stamattina la madre ha detto che era già uscito, che lo avrei trovato qui...», sussurrò senza alcuna intonazione, appena cosciente del suo stesso gesto. Quelle poche parole bastarono a mettere in allarme tutta la squadra: Kenma era una persona estremamente abitudinaria, cambiare routine non era qualcosa che faceva volentieri e anzi, capitava solo quando era necessario. O se qualcosa non andava.

«Sospendiamo gli allenamenti. Lo andremo a cercare subito. Magari è effettivamente venuto a scuola ed è in qualcuna delle classi vuote».  Kai aveva preso in mano la situazione, da perfetto vice capitano, ma Kuroo fece un segno di diniego con la testa.

«Penso di sapere dove possa essere. Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, senza accorgermene, quindi è giusto che vada a cercarlo io. Voi continuate. Vi darò notizie non appena lo avrò trovato».

«Ma-», Yamamoto aveva fatto per muoversi, in disaccordo col fatto che il capitano fosse l’unico a cercare l’alzatore, ma Kai lo fermò.

«Lascia che risolvano questa cosa tra di loro», intervenne Yaku, sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda del vice «Dopotutto, Kuroo sembra aver capito di cosa si tratta».

La verità era che Kuroo aveva solo la sensazione di aver capito. Era stato cieco a tutti i piccoli segnali che Kenma gli aveva lanciato negli ultimi giorni, ma ripensandoci adesso doveva essere stato alquanto evidente che qualcosa lo stava preoccupando: il silenzio era stato ancora più serrato e Kenma si era esposto sempre meno, fino a rifiutarsi di vederlo; non s’era sentito sicuro nel confessare questa cosa neanche a lui, quindi doveva in qualche modo riguardarlo ed aveva mentito per stare da solo, il che significava che doveva essere abbastanza agitato da non volere nessuno intorno, neanche sua madre.

Quella situazione gli ricordava molto il loro primo anno di liceo, quando Kenma era stato sul punto di lasciare il club di pallavolo per via dei ragazzi più grandi: pochi potevano capire davvero il peso che provava nel sentirsi addosso le loro attenzioni o le loro lamentele - non era semplice pigrizia o svogliatezza, ma la costante sensazione d’essere giudicato, il rischio di sentirsi dire che era troppo poco. Erano cose con cui Kenma non riusciva ad avere a che fare: il giudizio altrui, gli sguardi della gente addosso lo innervosivano, paralizzavano, portavano l’ansia ad un livello tale che semplicemente il ragazzo esauriva qualunque tipo di energie e non era in grado di difendersi. Kuroo aveva imparato a conoscerlo e in qualche modo aveva saputo spezzare la paralisi in cui era caduto; ora invece, la paralisi pareva essere diventata colpa sua.

Anche i gradini su cui Kenma era seduto erano gli stessi del primo anno di liceo e così la posa in cui l’alzatore stava rannicchiato, la testa nascosta tra le braccia e i capelli scompigliati dal vento che s’era alzato. Kuroo però stavolta non sapeva da dove cominciare: non aveva discorsi incoraggianti pronti con cui risollevare il suo morale o rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che si sarebbe sentito sempre più parte del gruppo che si era creato. Conosceva a malapena il problema.

«Sai, il _sangue_ riesce a fare ben poco se la _mente_ è lontana...».

Kuroo vide chiaramente Kenma sussultare a quelle parole, alzare la testa ma non voltarsi, come se attendesse che fosse ancora lui a muoversi. Kenma, dopotutto, non era sorpreso dalla presenza di Tetsurou - si aspettava che lo avrebbe cercato non appena si fosse accorto che non era agli allenamenti e si aspettava anche che lo avrebbe trovato: non era mai stato bravo a nascondersi.

Tetsurou gli si avvicinò per poi sederglisi accanto: Kenma aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto davanti a sé e rannicchiato in quel modo pareva stare sulla difensiva. Il Capitano decise di essere diretto: sebbene potesse apparire sprezzante e provocatorio il più delle volte, con Kenma aveva una premura particolare, qualcosa dettato dall’affetto che provava per lui, dal sentimento che li legava - per questo cercò di essere cauto, per questo aveva paura.

«Se… se c’è qualcosa che non va… Se io ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, puoi dirmelo, sai?».

L’alzatore annuì appena, ma nascose ancora di più la testa tra le braccia. La verità era che non sapeva come dirlo, come cacciar fuori le sue paure: sembravano tanto grosse nella sua mente, ma allo stesso tempo così stupide appena lasciavano la sua bocca che davvero non aveva idea di come conciliare le due cose senza che Kuroo lo giudicasse, che magari lo considerasse un ragazzino egoista. E si sarebbe preso a schiaffi perché con Tetsurou non aveva mai avuto di questi problemi.

«Probabilmente in queste ultime settimane non sono stato molto presente, mi spiace. Mi...mi rendo conto che con tutta la faccenda di Tsukishima...».

«È normale. Non devi scusarti. È il tuo _compagno_ ».

«Ma tu nei hai sofferto!».

Kuroo era sincero mentre parlava, era dispiaciuto davvero: non essersi accorto che in qualche modo quella situazione aveva ferito Kenma era qualcosa che rimpiangeva molto ed improvvisamente Tsukishima gli sembrava così distante, così insignificante. Stava qui tutta la differenza del mondo, tutto ciò che il legame poteva o no significare: il modo in cui cambiava le persone, il modo in cui ci si lasciava condizionare da esso. E Kuroo non aveva intenzione di perdere Kenma, niente sarebbe valso tanto.

In quel momento Kenma lo guardò dritto negli occhi - in qualche modo la voce dell’amico lo aveva mosso, qualcosa in essa lo aveva toccato.

«Ora che sei con lui, non hai più bisogno della mia compagnia».

Kuroo trasse il fiato. Cosa aveva appena detto? Possibile che… che credesse davvero…?

«E questa da dove salta fuori?». Rise, perché era talmente stupida come cosa che davvero non seppe trattenersi. Rise, e fu il primo errore. Gli occhi di Kenma si velarono di lacrime.

«Credi sia stupido? Ho visto quanto sei felice, quanto sei _preso_ da questa cosa e non c’è nulla che possa fare per impedirti di andare via». _E ho paura…_

Tetsurou saltò in piedi quasi quelle parole lo avessero punto e ricambiò lo sguardo di Kenma con un’intensità del tutto diversa: ora non stavano più scherzando.

«Tu credi davvero…? Credi davvero che l’avere un _compagno_ mi allontanerebbe da te?». Quindi si trattava proprio di questo, si era sempre trattato di questo. Improvvisamente Kuroo si sentiva così stupido a non averlo realizzato prima. Kenma reagiva sempre in maniera negativa ai cambiamenti, dopotutto...

«Con Bokuto è successo, no? Non vedo perché con te...».

Kuroo gli prese la mano, costringendolo ad alzarsi. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, che lo spazio fra loro fosse pochissimo, che le parole gli arrivassero senza perdersi nell’aria che li separava, senza avere possibilità di deformarsi attraversandola.

«Nessuno, _nessuno_ , Kenma, potrebbe separarmi da te. Nessuno potrebbe venire prima di te, neanche il mio _compagno_. Quello che condividiamo è a prescindere da qualunque cosa, non rientra in alcun computo, esula da qualunque dubbio. Non esiste una realtà in cui io possa dimenticarmi di te o lasciarti indietro, perché sarebbe come perdere una parte di me stesso, lo capisci?».

Kenma non avrebbe voluto, ma fu così dannatamente bello sentire quelle parole, così confortante e rassicurante; se gli fosse stato possibile avrebbe fermato quel momento, lo avrebbe immortalato così, nella sua perfezione, perché era bastato poco a distruggere ogni sua paura, così poco… Kuroo aveva sempre quello strano potere su di lui di far apparire facili le cose più complesse.

«Non… non volevo offenderti», mormorò, cercando di nascondere la voce rotta dall’emozione «Le tue parole mi mettono in imbarazzo, però».

«Non sono offeso. Volevo che lo sapessi. Mi spiace averti fatto preoccupare e mi spiace che tu ti sia sentito messo da parte a causa dei miei problemi con Tsukishima. Qualunque persona entri nella mia vita, Kenma, non metterà mai in discussione il ruolo che già occupi tu».

L’alzatore annuì e abbassò la testa, ma Kuroo aveva potuto vedere i suoi occhi diventare lucidi ed un leggero sorriso abbozzarglisi sulle labbra - quei semplici gesti gli riempirono il cuore. Kenma si sentiva così stupido ad averne dubitato, ma allo stesso tempo era improvvisamente così felice che gli girava quasi la testa. Il Capitano lo tirò a sé in un abbraccio: ignorò quanto poco andasse a genio all’altro il contatto fisico perché sapeva che lui era l’eccezione, che loro erano una bellissima eccezione.

«Sai cos’è l’ _agàpe_ , Kuroo?», sussurrò il più piccolo contro la sua maglietta di allenamento.

 

La telefonata arrivò mentre Kuroo e Kenma stavano tornando alla palestra. Tetsurou immaginò che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava non appena lesse il nome sul display: da qualche tempo, ormai, le conversazioni con Akaashi non erano le più piacevoli che aveva. Tuttavia, non si aspettava di sentirlo tanto agitato.

«No, aspetta, aspetta Akaashi, prendi fiato e parla più lentamente o non capirò nulla», cercò di calmarlo, ma sentiva chiaramente il modo irregolare in cui l’altro stava respirando, quasi non avesse fiato, e la cosa prese ad agitarlo. Lo sguardo fisso di Kenma nel suo pareva il solo appiglio saldo che aveva.

_«Gli-gli ha messo le mani addosso. Io non posso andare avanti così, non posso, non ci riesco. Devo fare qualcosa, Kuroo, devo o rischio di impazzire. Mi sento- mi sento come se-»._

Kuroo trasalì e sentì chiaramente un brivido freddo attraversarlo, mentre sgranava gli occhi - dovette fare una faccia davvero preoccupata, perché Kenma gli si avvicinò per sentire o fare qualcosa.

«Kobayashi lo ha toccato?». Esalò quelle parole quasi fosse senza fiato: uscirono strozzate, mozzate, strette dalla stessa morsa in cui si sentiva intrappolato lui in quel momento - no, non poteva essere successo, quel tizio non poteva essere arrivato a tanto, Bokuto non avrebbe mai permesso che…  
Quanto li rendevano fragili i legami.

 _«Andrò da lui, andrò da Kobayashi. Sono stanco, Kuroo»._ La voce di Akaashi era seria ma allo stessi tempo spezzata - Tetsurou non poteva vederlo, ma stava piangendo di rabbia.

«No. Non lo farai». Kuroo quasi gridò, facendo sussultare Kenma che di quella conversazione riusciva a sentirne solo la metà. Doveva essere successo qualcosa a Bokuto, qualcosa di grosso se Akaashi era agitato.

 _«Non ho alcuna intenzione di vedergli di nuovo addosso i segni delle sue mani, mi hai capito?!»._ Keiji era fuori di sé: no, non voleva solo parlare con Kobayashi, anzi parlare non era mai stata un’opzione. E Kuroo lo sapeva.

«Tu non farai nulla finché non sarò arrivato lì. Andremo insieme e chiuderemo la questione una volta per tutte».

Akaashi restò qualche istante senza parole. Non che avesse mai effettivamente dubitato dell’affetto che Kuroo provava per Bokuto, ma saperlo con lui gli dava un conforto che non si sarebbe aspettato. Aveva avuto il timore che Kuroo volesse farlo ragionare, frenarlo, quando per una volta a lui stava bene perdere il controllo.

 _«Ti aspetto all’ingresso della scuola»_ , concluse la chiama.

Quando Kuroo posò il cellulare in tasca, lo sguardo che tratteneva negli occhi era qualcosa che Kenma non aveva mai visto e che forse gli faceva anche paura.

«Kobayashi lo ha picchiato? Bokuto sta bene?». Anche la sua voce uscì più sottile, trattenuta, perché non aveva idea di come stava per reagire l’amico.

«Torna in palestra, avvisa gli altri che non ci sarò e continuate ad allenarvi». La freddezza di quelle parole spiazzò l’alzatore «Ti chiamo quando sto tornando».

Kuroo stavolta non gli restituì lo sguardo che Kenma gli stava ancora puntando addosso, ma voltandosi fece per andarsene. Il più piccolo lo prese per la mano, fermandolo.

«Non voglio che tu venga con me, Kenma», lo precedette il capitano «Perché né io né Akaashi ci tratterremo questa volta e non voglio che tu venga trascinato in mezzo ad una rissa».

«Kuroo...».

«È una cosa che devo fare. Quel tipo gli ha fatto del male e Bokuto non sembra di in grado di uscire da questa situazione. In parte, è anche colpa mia: avrei dovuto insistere quando ho capito in che tipo di relazione si era messo e invece ho indugiato, ho pensato che non fosse nulla e che sarebbe andato meglio ed ora siamo a questo punto. Devo fare qualcosa». Tetsurou non si mosse: aspettava una risposta da Kenma, nonostante tutto.

«Volevo solo dirti di colpire Kobayashi anche da parte mia».

Kuroo si fece scappare un mezzo sorriso a quelle parole: aveva bisogno di sentire anche Kenma dalla sua parte, dopotutto. Lo lasciò così e si affrettò a prendere la metropolitana. Durante il tragitto gli parve di non essere in grado di focalizzarsi su nulla e allo stesso tempo di avere milioni di pensieri che si susseguivano nella sua testa: l’immaginazione portava a galla scene in cui Kobayashi colpiva un inerme Bokuto, riempiendolo di lividi; Kuroo poteva quasi sentire la risata di uno e le grida soffocate dell’altro e improvvisamente gli fu chiara anche la scena a cui aveva assistito l’ultima sera in cui erano usciti insieme: Kobayashi aveva alzato un braccio, pronto a dare uno schiaffo a Koutarou e questi non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo, non ci aveva neanche provato - probabilmente non era sorpreso perché non era la prima volta che accadeva.

Kuroo aveva voglia di gridare - e di vomitare. Non riusciva davvero a capire come fossero arrivati a quel punto, per quale motivo Bokuto aveva permesso ad un perfetto sconosciuto di manipolarlo fino a fargli accettare la violenza. Che cosa gli aveva detto Kobayashi per convincerlo? Che era normale colpire il proprio compagno? Che era il suo modo di dimostrare affetto? Forse che era colpa sua? Le unghie lasciavano mezzelune scavando nella carne morbida dei palmi delle mani mentre Tetsurou ripensava a tutto il tempo che era passato, a quanto avesse sottovalutato il problema, a come era stato egoista quando, pur di non perdere la propria amicizia con Bokuto, aveva deciso di chiudere gli occhi riguardo la malsana relazione che stava intrattenendo con Kobayashi.

Quando uscì dalla metropolitana, A Tetsurou girava quasi la testa per l’adrenalina che gli scorreva in corpo: prese a correre perché gli pareva che camminare fosse qualcosa di troppo lento e fu al liceo Fukurodani prima di quanto si aspettasse. Akaashi Keiji era lì ad aspettarlo, il volto pallido che faceva risaltare le labbra e gli occhi arrossati - pareva avesse la febbre.

«Si stanno allenando nella palestra - la nostra squadra sta facendo esercizio fisico fuori» lo informò.

«Bokuto?».

«Non è né con noi né con loro. Non lo vedo da quando ho scoperto che...». Faceva assurdamente male anche solo pensarlo, dirlo era quasi impossibile.

«Oggi gliela facciamo pagare».

Akaashi doveva ammettere che avere accanto Kuroo non era mai stato tanto confortante come in quel momento: non era abituato ad andare così d’accordo con lui, ad essere praticamente sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda, perché di solito il capitano della Nekoma era perfettamente in sintonia con Bokuto e lui stava a guardare. Prese a seguirlo mezzo passo dietro le sue spalle quando questi si diresse verso la palestra e lo affiancò una volta che ebbe aperto la porta, rendendo palese la presenza di entrambi.

«Buongiorno, possiamo aiutarvi?», si fece avanti quello che doveva essere il capitano della squadra, interrompendo la partita di allenamento.

«Cercavamo, se possibile, Kobayashi Shou». Akaashi aveva parlato con educazione ed era addirittura riuscito ad abbozzare un sorriso, che Kuroo apprezzò particolarmente - lui non se sarebbe stato in grado. Colse subito lo sguardo del diretto interessato che si posava su di loro, un sorrisetto sfrontato in volto mentre si avvicinava.

«Non ci metterò troppo, capitano», disse con tono divertito Kobayashi, ma né a Kuroo né ad Akaashi sfuggì il fatto che con lui s’erano mossi altri tre ragazzi, senza dire nulla ma seguendo il primo come un’ombra. Si guardarono per qualche istante con una certa tensione mascherata da calma, poi uscirono tutti fuori. I sorrisi di Kobayashi e Akaashi svanirono nell’istante esatto in cui si chiusero la porta della palestra alle spalle.

«Credevo fosse abbastanza chiaro il fatto che non voglia vedervi», esordì Kobayashi con aria seccata.

«Credevo fosse altrettanto chiaro il fatto che a noi non importa nulla di ciò che vuoi, ma solo della felicità di Bokuto», rispose piccato Kuroo.

«Che ne sapete _voi_ della felicità di _Koutarou_? Io sono il suo _compagno_ : la sua felicità è mia».

«Tu non possiedi nulla di lui, mi hai capito? Nulla». Kuroo stavolta aveva alzato la voce: era così al limite, così pronto ad alzare le mani su di lui, a fargliela pagare per quello che era successo… Akaashi accanto a lui lo prese per un polso, trattenendolo. Non era ancora il momento, non ancora.

«Ecco, ecco, tieni a bada quel cane rabbioso! Non mi pareva vi faceste tanti problemi prima. Che succede, vi sentite soli?».

«Gli hai messo le mani addosso». Anche la voce di Akaashi era diventata minacciosa, ma era sottile e tagliente, fredda come Tetsurou non l’aveva mai sentita - più che trattenere il capitano della Nekoma, ora il ragazzo pareva trattenere se stesso aggrappandosi a lui.

Il sorriso che Kobayashi rivolse loro era sporco e pieno di malizia: non stava neanche provando a negare ciò di cui era accusato - e perché farlo, poi?

«Quello che faccio a Koutarou non sono cose che vi riguardano. Lui non si è mai lamentato, quindi non vedo perché dobbiate impicciarvi voi».

Kuroo scattò in avanti, sorprendendo tutti e prima che potessero realizzarlo, aveva preso Kobayashi per la maglietta di allenamento, nonostante il ragazzo fosse di qualche centimetro più alto di lui. Gli occhi erano spalancati e si poteva quasi sentire un ringhio di rabbia salire dalla gola del pallavolista.

«Perché lui è il mio migliore amico e tu devi stargli lontano, mi hai capito?!», gli gridò contro «Sono stato buono, mi sono fatto i fatti miei, ma adesso basta - tu gli hai messo le mani addosso, hai superato qualunque limite, ora devi solo sparire!».

La risata di Shou era sprezzante e lo prendeva in giro insultandolo, era il suono più schifoso che Tetsuro avesse mai sentito e lo prendeva allo stomaco, a livello viscerale - di nuovo immaginava il suo amico colpito da quel verme, di nuovo lo vedeva piegato, alla sua mercé, ferito da quella stessa risata.

«Sarai tu a sparire», sussurrò Kobayashi e prima che il ragazzo potesse rendersene conto s’era liberato dalla sua presa.

Il primo cazzotto arrivò ad altezza del viso e Kuroo non poté fare nulla per scansarsi: lo colpì in pieno, facendogli perdere pericolosamente l’equilibrio; il secondo colpo venne dall’alto, dritto sulla schiena e lo mise in ginocchio - nella confusione del momento, il capitano della Nekoma si accorse solo vagamente che i tre compagni di Kobayashi erano andati addosso ad Akaashi, ora in netta inferiorità numerica.

Kobayashi gli era addosso e Tetsurou partiva in svantaggio; probabilmente aveva sottovalutato la sua forza, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi colpire ancora: lo doveva a Bokuto. Schivò un calcio che lo avrebbe definitivamente messo a terra e contrattaccò con diversi pugni, facendolo indietreggiare e rimettendosi in piedi: sentiva bruciore ed un dolore intenso all’altezza della mascella dove era stato colpito, ma tirò in su le braccia per attaccare senza perdere il vantaggio del momento.

Alle sue spalle, Akaashi era a terra, mentre i tre ragazzi gli stavano addosso, colpendolo, e lui cercava di difendersi come poteva: non si aspettava quell’aggressività, non si aspettava di essere sopraffatto in numero. La rabbia per come aveva trovato Bokuto, per quello che aveva visto sul suo corpo, non lo faceva cedere, ma stava diventando difficile parare tutti i colpi, limitare i danni. Con un calcio fece sbilanciare uno dei ragazzi, che cadde a terra con un tonfo; poi girandosi di schiena, cercò di allontanarsi abbastanza da riprendere fiato e rimettersi in piedi - non era una buona idea non avere la visuale sugli altri due in piedi, ma doveva assolutamente tornare alla loro stessa altezza. Il busto gli faceva male per i calci presi, ma quasi con ci badava tanto era l’adrenalina che sentiva scorrere in corpo.

«Il tuo amico sembra in difficoltà, _capitano_. Aiuterai anche lui?», stava intanto continuando a parlare Kobayashi: sperava di distrarre Kuroo, di avere una seconda possibilità per metterlo a terra, ma Tetsurou non si fece cogliere nuovamente impreparato.

«Sa badare a se stesso», rispose, senza neanche voltarsi: in quel momento, l’adrenalina e la foga non gli permettevano di preoccuparsi per Akaashi: volevano solo altro sangue, il sangue di Kobayashi, il sangue di chi aveva fatto soffrire Bokuto. Il senso di colpa abbaiava come fosse dalla parte della ragione.

Tetsurou si lanciò addosso a Kobayashi senza riflettere e nell’impeto lo gettò a terra; stavolta fu il giocatore di basket ad essere colto di sorpresa e bloccato in una situazione di svantaggio: Kuroo gli stava sopra e prese a colpirlo con le mani mentre le cosce lo tenevano bloccato ad altezza della vita. Tetsurou era fuori di sé - un pugno: Bokuto che smetteva di contattarlo; due pugni: Bokuto che smetteva di farsi vedere; tre pugni: Bokuto che non reagiva ai colpi del suo “compagno”; quattro pugni: i segni sul corpo di Bokuto; cinque pugni: la sensazione di colpa all’altezza dello stomaco.

Quando Kobayashi lo afferrò per il collo, bloccandogli il respiro, Kuroo quasi non si scompose. Strinse la propria mano intorno a quel polso e in un gioco di forza tentò di liberarsi da quella morsa, mentre con l’altro braccio faceva pressione sotto il suo mento, spezzando anche a lui il fiato. Era un gioco di resistenza, ma il viso tumefatto di Kobayashi portava più segni di quello di Tetsurou e maggiore era la rabbia, la ragione che muoveva il capitano della Nekoma. Kuroo fece piegare il braccio di Shou, avvicinando il proprio viso a quello dell’altro ragazzo: entrambi erano a corto di fiato ma stavolta a sorridere era il pallavolista, mentre l’altro spalancava gli occhi sorpreso da quella forza.

«Tu. Lascerai stare. Bokuto Koutarou», sputò Tetsurou, boccheggiando e con un ultimo strattone riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa al collo, facendo ancora più pressione col proprio braccio, che mozzava ancora il fiato di Kobayashi, sul collo.

Kuroo non s’era mai sentito in quel modo, come se ciò che aveva fatto non fosse abbastanza, come se avesse bisogno di colpirlo ancora e ancora e ancora. Non era più lucido, ma fuori di sé per l’adrenalina e la voglia di sangue, per la rabbia e la colpa, avrebbe voluto stringerlo fino a trovare soddisfazione nel lasciargli addosso gli stessi segni che aveva Bokuto, e poi ancora e ancora. C‘era fine a quell’istinto di ferire?

Akaashi, poco lontano, s’era trovato in seria difficoltà: cogliendolo alle spalle uno dei ragazzi lo aveva bloccato in una morsa, stringendolo ad altezza della vita ed impedendogli i movimenti. L’alzatore s’era sentito in trappola, senza più possibilità di reagire o semplicemente difendersi dai colpi dei due che aveva davanti.

Cercò di trovare la lucidità necessaria per ragionare e liberarsi: smise di divincolarsi alla cieca e con entrambi i piedi assestò due calci all’altezza degli stinchi del tizio che lo teneva, facendogli perdere la presa; poi toccò agli altri due: Keiji era in inferiorità numerica, ma era agguerrito, furioso come non s’era mai sentito. Pensava a Bokuto, al fatto che in qualche modo s’era arreso alla situazione in cui era finito e lo aveva lasciato andare: con quei colpi stava giurando di non farlo mai più. Di essere migliore.

Gli vennero addosso insieme, ma Akaashi riuscì a schivare quasi tutti i colpi e ad attaccare: non sentiva il dolore alle mani quando colpiva né quello al ventre quando i loro colpi andavano a segno, tutto ciò che contava era restare in piedi, restare in piedi più di loro, vincere. Come in una partita di pallavolo, ma in solitaria, ogni colpo era un punto, ogni schivata una palla salvata, finché il tabellone non avrebbe segnato il punteggio giusto. Ma qual era il punteggio giusto? Perché Keiji colpiva, colpiva, colpiva, con sempre minore lucidità, con sempre più dolore e più sangue e tutto gli appariva da una preoccupante prospettiva esterna. Fino a che non ci fu più nessuno ad attaccarlo, più nessuno da colpire.

Kuroo lasciò andare Kobayashi quasi di scatto, quando si accorse che Kobayashi era diventato paonazzo. Lo lasciò andare gettandosi all’indietro, cadendo seduto e improvvisamente privo di forze. Per qualche istante dimenticò quello che era successo, dimenticò la situazione in cui si trovava: ogni cosa pareva sfuggirgli di mente, la testa svuotata da ogni pensiero. Cosa…? Cosa doveva fare? Qual era l’azione successiva? Come si continuava?

Fu il contatto con la mano di Akaashi a riportarlo alla realtà della situazione. Il ragazzo della Fukurodani gli si accasciò accanto, in ginocchio e privo di forze, facendolo spaventare non poco.

«Akaashi? Akaashi!», lo chiamò Kuroo, parandolo giusto in tempo prima che cadesse in avanti. Lo adagiò contro di sé: sembrava incosciente e sul volto pallido risaltavano le abrasioni e i primi lividi.

«Akaashi?! Chiamo aiuto?».

Kuroo non sapeva che cosa fare: improvvisamente, ricordò di aver lasciato a lui i tre amici di Kobayashi e si sentì in colpa per essersi fatto prendere dalla foga del momento, dal fatto che aveva Shou sotto tiro. Il ragazzo però scosse la testa, riaprendo gli occhi e mettendosi un po’ più dritto. Si sentiva svuotato.

«Sto bene: devo solo riprendere fiato, tutto qui», minimizzò con più calma di quanta Tetsurou si sarebbe aspettato «Kobayashi?».

«Davanti a te», lo rassicurò Kuroo e questi alzò la testa a guardare il ragazzo ancora steso a terra, intento a riprendere fiato. Adesso non faceva più paura: ai loro piedi, appariva indifeso, senza più alcun potere.

«Avvicinati ancora a _Koutarou_ e giuro che questo non sarà nulla in confronto a quello che ti farò», lo minacciò Akaashi, ritrovando le forze sufficienti a rimettersi in piedi con l’aiuto di Kuroo. Lo guardava, prendendosi quella soddisfazione come si prende una lode, beandosene quasi con cattiveria. Aveva sofferto in quei mesi Akaashi, aveva sofferto per la lontananza di Bokuto, perché s’erano imposti di non intervenire per non perderlo e, in fondo, anche per il semplice fatto che Koutarou avesse accanto qualcuno che non fosse lui. Quella era la sua rivincita: guardarlo dall’alto in basso, ferirlo come era stato ferito, era il suo personale riscatto - anche se era stato Kuroo materialmente a metterlo a terra, ora era Akaashi ad andarsene a testa alta, a far valere le proprie ragioni e riprendersi Bokuto. Stavolta poteva vincere lui.

 

Le mani di Tsukishima tremavano ancora un po’ mentre le guardava, poste in alto tra sé e il Sole. Il Centrale della Karasuno era sdraiato sul prato fuori la palestra e cercava di riprendere controllo sui propri nervi, dopo che tutto il suo corpo aveva cominciato a tremare nel bel mezzo dell’allenamento, in preda a fremiti che non gli appartenevano. Aveva sentito una strana smania, Kei, mentre capiva sempre meno ciò che gli stava capitando e prima che potesse pensare a Kuroo e al legame, si era ritrovato accanto Azumane, lo sguardo serio, le mani a bloccargli le spalle.

«Cerca di mantenere alta la consapevolezza del tuo corpo, non lasciarti sopraffare da quello che senti».

Tsukishima aveva pensato bene di seguire le sue indicazioni perché l’Asso della Karasuno doveva sapere come si stava sentendo ed era rimasto semplicemente a guardarlo per non perdere contatto con quello che lo circondava, finché i tremori grossi non erano passati.

«Deve essere successo qualcosa, credo abbia fatto a pugni con qualcuno», aveva sussurrato, più a se stesso che per informare la squadra, sebbene tutti fossero rimasti fermi ai loro posti in attesa di capire che cosa fosse successo.

«Come ti senti? Va un po’ meglio?».

La voce di Yamaguchi attirò vagamente la sua attenzione, ma Kei non si tirò su: era improvvisamente stanco e aspettò che fosse l’altro a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, calando giù le braccia ancora tremolanti e nascondendo gli occhi sotto una di esse. Non gli rispose perché non aveva davvero idea di come si sentisse: stava bene? La risposta più logica sarebbe stata quella affermativa, ma allora perché aveva l’impressione di riuscire a malapena a respirare ed aveva i brividi e la testa pareva sul punto di esplodere?

Kuroo Tetsurou si era appena azzuffato con qualcuno. E allora? Perché doveva importargli, perché doveva avere una priorità tanto importante nella sua vita? Era un perfetto sconosciuto e improvvisamente aveva acquistato un’importanza tale da renderlo completamente succube delle sue azioni ed emozioni. La cosa lo spaventava.

«Come fai a non farti prendere dal panico quando succede?», chiese in modo diretto.

«Beh, Chikara solitamente non va in giro ad azzuffarsi con le persone», cercò di sdrammatizzare Tadashi, sedendosi accanto a lui «Ma comunque col tempo riesci a distinguere ciò che è tuo da quello del tuo compagno: con l’abitudine diventa tutto più facile».

«È proprio quello che non voglio. Abituarmi. Che cosa dovrei fare, precipitarmi da lui perché il legame me lo impone».

Yamaguchi sospirò: da quel che gli sembrava, Tsukki era entrato un circolo vizioso che non aveva soluzione e che lo sfiancava. Perché non riusciva a sbloccarsi? Perché pareva non capire? Tutti quei pensieri su pensieri, quando la soluzione era tanto semplice e lui pareva essersela preclusa dall’inizio.

«Smettila, smettila!», gridò, scattando in piedi - raramente aveva alzato la voce con Kei, ma stavolta, come durante il campo d’allenamento, non gli parve possibile trattenersi. «Smettila di dire sempre le stesse cose!».

Tsukishima lo guardò frastornato per l’improvviso scatto: come quella sera fuori la palestra, anche stavolta non si aspettava una reazione del genere da Tadashi, di solito sempre così pacato.

«Continui a dire di non volere questo legame, ma ti sei mai fermato un attimo a rifletterci su, a capire che cosa sia davvero? Non è una condanna, non è una sentenza a vita a meno che tu non decida in questo modo! Guarda me: dopo il legame con Chikara, ho capito che posso amare lui e posso amare te e non c’è nulla di sbagliato in questo, perché quello che da sempre mi lega a te non pregiudica il mio rapporto con lui e viceversa».

Tadashi lo guardava con l’intensità a cui Kei non era abituato: doveva ammettere che era bello vederlo tanto preso, così combattivo - istintivamente, gli suggeriva quanto doveva tenerci a lui.

«Non è mai stata una gara a chi arriva primo», riprese Yamaguchi - non stava più gridando adesso, ma la serietà con cui parlava era se possibile raddoppiata. Si trattava della felicità di Tsukki e avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo a capire. «E poi sarebbe triste, non trovi? Escludere qualunque tipo di rapporto una volta trovato il proprio compagno. Sono io a scegliere, siamo noi a decidere a chi legarci. Tu sei parte della mia vita, la definisci, la riempi di significato, Chikara lo sa e sa che in parte anche per lui è così. Non potrebbe volere qualcosa di diverso perché se ama me deve amare anche quello che sono grazie a te. Insomma, immagino che il mio punto sia questo: in nessun modo il legame ti condiziona più di quanto tu non decida di farti condizionare. Se deciderai di ignorare Kuroo sarà una tua scelta, ma anche se deciderai di andare da lui sarà una tua scelta. Non è il legame a far muovere le tue gambe, sei tu. Lascia morire il legame o decidi di approfondirlo, ma fa’ qualcosa. L’immobilità in cui ti senti chiuso è solo tua, tua da spezzare quando vorrai».

Per tutto il tempo, Tsukishima era stato a guardarlo senza perdere una parola di quello che l’amico gli stava dicendo: la soluzione poteva davvero essere tanto semplice? Yamaguchi pareva averci riflettuto a lungo e il Centrale pensò a quanto anche per lui il legame inaspettato con Ennoshita doveva essere stato difficile da gestire all’inizio. Certo, aveva trovato un equilibrio perfetto, ma ora si rendeva conto del lavoro che c’era stato dietro, degli sforzi, dei dubbi e delle conquiste. Non era un compromesso patetico quello che Tadashi aveva messo su, era un umano destreggiarsi fra gli affetti, senza lasciare la presa su nulla.

«Sarà meglio che rientri ora, gli allenamenti saranno ripresi». La serietà era sparita dal volto di Yamaguchi e il suo viso ingenuo e un po’ spaurito era tornato quello di sempre.

«Sei davvero diventato forte», si lasciò scappare Tsukishima, rimettendosi in piedi e precedendolo nel percorso verso la palestra. Tadashi stette a guardarlo con la più sorpresa delle emozioni stampata sul viso.

 

Bokuto aveva lasciato gli allenamenti subito dopo lo scontro con Akaashi nel bagno, quella mattina; aveva mandato un breve messaggio a Konoha, scusandosi e promettendo che avrebbero recuperato la mattina successiva. La squadra era più che abituata ai suoi sbalzi d’umore e tuttavia quella era la prima volta che Bokuto saltava del tutto un allenamento: neanche da quando stava con Kobayashi era mai successo, perché Shou teneva molto agli sport e andava fiero del fatto che il suo _compagno_ fosse l’asso della squadra.

Il telefono di Koutarou aveva continuato a vibrare per tutta la giornata, mentre il ragazzo vagava per le strade, sotto il sole cocente, senza una meta precisa; alle chiamate di Konoha dopo un po’ s’erano sostituite quelle di Akaashi e infine anche quelle di Kuroo, ma lui non aveva avuto voglia di rispondere a nessuno dei suoi amici. Per dire loro cosa, poi?

La verità era che Bokuto non aveva la minima idea di come si sentisse: gli sarebbe piaciuto fingere che le parole di Keiji non avessero avuto alcun impatto su di lui, ma la verità era un’altra e il ragazzo non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa gli occhi con cui Akaashi lo aveva guardato, quando aveva scoperto i segni sul collo, o le parole che gli aveva rivolto prima di andare via.

_«Tu conosci l’amore e Kobayashi Shou non ti ama»._

Ma era successo solo poche volte, davvero! Kobayashi aveva semplicemente perso la pazienza, dopo uno dei suoi scatti di energia, una delle sue pessime battute. Era stanco, solo molto stanco per via degli allenamenti per il _Torneo Invernale_ e semplicemente gli era scappato. Era stata colpa sua se Shou lo aveva preso al collo, dicendogli di stare zitto e per questo s’era scusato. Non c’era da farne un dramma, erano cose che potevano succedere tra compagni. Akaashi non poteva saperlo, non aveva un compagno…

Allora perché Bokuto era tanto sconvolto? Perché quelle semplici constatazioni non riuscivano più a tranquillizzarlo come prima? Perché una parte di lui aveva preso a dubitare che fosse giusto il modo in cui era trattato e infine anche delle parole amorevoli di Shou? Era il suo _compagno_ , lo amava, non avrebbe mai potuto volere il suo male. Giusto?

Il cellulare vibrò ancora una volta nella tasca dei pantaloni di Koutarou e anche se non aveva alcuna voglia di rispondere, il ragazzo guardò i display per sapere chi fosse. Si sorprese quando vide che si trattava di un messaggio e aprendolo le poche parole che lesse lo fecero sussultare.

“Vieni a casa”.

Era ovviamente Shou e la concisione con cui aveva scritto quelle poche parole significava che non doveva essere di buonumore. Ma Bokuto non capiva: aveva parlato al cellulare con lui, lo aveva avvertito che si sarebbe allontanato e a Shou la cosa andava bene - perché ora invece pareva tanto arrabbiato?

Non volendo rischiare oltre, il ragazzo si incamminò a passo veloce verso la casa del suo _compagno._ Kobayashi abitava da solo: i genitori abitavano fuori città e gli avevano affittato un.monolocale per permettergli di andare a scuola e studiare senza troppi spostamenti. Bokuto era spesso a casa sua, alle volte aveva anche dormito lì, quindi i suoi piedi si mossero con la consapevolezza di un percorso abituale. Ma il suo stomaco aveva preso a fare male. Che si trattasse di ansia, Bokuto non poteva nasconderlo a se stesso, ma si illuse che fosse il modo in cui quel messaggio era stato scritto ad averlo messo in allarme e non il fatto in sé di vedere Shou.

Le parole di Akaashi risuonavano nella sua testa come una triste cantilena e il ragazzo non poteva liberarsene.

«Ehi, sono tornato», salutò Koutarou, entrando: Shou gli aveva mostrato la chiave di riserva, nascosta in una delle piantine fuori casa, la prima volta che lo aveva portato lì. Gli aveva detto che era un regalo, che voleva fidarsi di lui.

Nessuno rispose al suo saluto, ma il ragazzo era sicuro che il _compagno_ , fosse in casa: poteva sentirlo. Si avventurò con una certa libertà alla sua ricerca e raggiunse il piccolo soggiorno. Shou era lì, seduto in modo scomposto sul divano, la testa tirata indietro e gli occhi chiusi; non ci volle un occhio esperto per notare i segni che aveva sul collo arrossato e il viso. Bokuto sentì la terra tremare sotto i suoi piedi.

«Che cosa ti è successo?», quasi gridò, avvicinandosi a lui per poter vedere meglio. Kobayashi lo sentì per la prima volta in quel momento e tirò su la testa per poterlo guardare. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse fece bloccare Bokuto sul posto, una mano tesa a mezz’aria a volergli sfiorare il viso.

Non proferì parola, Shou, ma si alzò di scatto e fu addosso a Koutarou, bloccandolo tra il divano e la parete che aveva affianco; prese a baciarlo con foga, senza lasciare possibilità al compagno di reagire se non con una resa assoluta al suo volere. Lo baciava, lo mordeva, la lingua forzava la sua bocca e tutto era il suo potere. Bokuto non sapeva perché stesse reagendo in quel modo, che cosa gli fosse successo, ma improvvisamente travolto da quell’impeto non poté fare a meno di assecondarlo. Non sapeva se stava rispondendo ai suoi baci o semplicemente lasciandogli campo libero, le due cose in quel momento si assomigliavano pericolosamente.

«I tuoi amichetti», sussurrò Shou, lasciando andare la sua bocca e spostandosi sul collo «Si sono messi di nuovo in mezzo. Stanno cominciando a seccarmi».

Koutarou trattenne un mugugno a metà tra il sorpreso e lo spaventato e avrebbe davvero voluto fermarlo e chiedere come fosse successo, perché Kuroo o Akaashi - doveva per forza riferirsi a loro - erano andati da lui, cosa s’erano detti. Stavano bene? Shou era un ragazzo davvero forte dal punto di vista fisico e non girava mai da solo, probabilmente non lo avevano affrontato in due contro uno…

«Davvero non vogliono capire», continuò Kobayashi «Che ormai sei il mio compagno», infilò le mani sotto la maglietta di Bokuto, facendolo rabbrividire «E che loro non hanno più a che fare con la tua vita».

Gli sfilò la maglietta con velocità ed impeto, poi lo spostò quasi di peso, facendolo cadere sul divano. Koutarou non era certo di quello che stava succedendo - non era la prima volta che Shou mostrava quel tipo di passione nei suoi gesti e qualche volta erano anche stati a letto insieme, quando era rimasto a dormire a casa sua, ma stavolta sembrava diverso, stavolta c’era una foga nei gesti del suo compagno che a Bokuto non piaceva. Ad essere sincero, non gli era piaciuto neanche fare l’amore con lui, almeno non del tutto. Nonostante la voglia e nonostante fosse appagante, c’era qualcosa che stonava nel modo in cui Shou gestiva tutto, nel modo in cui Koutarou si lasciava dominare. Non ci aveva mai fatto così caso come in quel momento, mentre Shou era sopra di lui e cercava di sfilargli i pantaloni.

«Shou, aspetta. Shou, io-».

Prese a bloccargli le mani, afferrandolo per i polsi e gli occhi di Kobayashi incrociarono i suoi con rabbia.

«Sei mio, Koutarou, vero? Sei il _mio compagno_ », sussurrò quello, ma a Bokuto non sembrava più qualcosa di dolce, non gli sembrava più neanche sincero, c’era qualcosa che lo spaventava terribilmente. Perché non si fermava? Perché era tornato ai suoi pantaloni e cercava in tutti i modi di fare qualcosa che non voleva? Non voleva stare con lui, non adesso, non in quel modo.

«Smettila. Smettila ti prego, non voglio farlo adesso, smettila», prese a dire con sempre più urgenza, ad un tono di voce sempre maggiore e più gridava più i movimenti di Kobayashi si facevano frenetici e forti e sentiva il peso su di lui aumentare e le gambe bloccarlo alla vita per tenerlo fermo. Bokuto sentì il panico invaderlo, la respirazione si alterò diventando irregolare e pesante.

_«Tu conosci l’amore e Kobayashi Shou non ti ama»._

Perché le parole di Akaashi gli tornavano in mente ancora? Perché non volevano lasciarlo? Forse perché era vero? Perché conosceva l’amore? Perché l’amore non era violenza. E quella di Shou era violenza? Non glielo aveva forse permesso lui? O era stato il legame? Il legame li aveva uniti, che cosa poteva farci lui?

_«Tu conosci l’amore e Kobayashi Shou non ti ama»._

Ma lui non voleva, non voleva quella cosa, non voleva essere preso da Shou in quel modo, sentirsi una marionetta nelle sue mani, non voleva lasciar andare Kuroo e Akaashi! Voleva la sua vita, voleva i suoi affetti, voleva tornare a giocare per il gusto di farlo e non solo perché a Shou piaceva, voleva poter uscire senza doverlo avvisare e dirgli costantemente dove fosse. Quella non era preoccupazione, quella era ossessione. Voleva tornare a respirare.

E voleva fermarlo, ora, in quel momento, mentre ancora gli stava addosso e sentiva il suo respiro pesante e i suoi occhi pieni di lussuria, come quelli di un animale sulla preda. C’era un piacere sadico in Kobayashi, nel vedere Bokuto così indifeso e per la prima volta anche Koutarou lo stava realizzando.

_«Kobayashi Shou non ti ama»._

«Basta!».

Le mani di Bokuto afferrarono Shou per le spalle: il giocatore di basket era più alto e forte di lui, ma Koutarou aveva così paura in quel momento che l’adrenalina pareggiò i conti. Kobayashi lo guardò così risentito che il ragazzo pensò che stavolta gli avrebbe davvero fatto male. Ebbe paura, pensò di lasciar perdere tutto - forse se si fosse scusato, se gli avesse fatto fare quello che voleva, tutto sarebbe tornato a posto e sarebbero stati di nuovo bene.

Ma erano mai stati bene? Bokuto guardava i segni che Kobayashi aveva sul viso e si chiedeva che cosa avesse fatto in quei mesi: Kuroo e soprattutto Akaashi non erano persone violente eppure Shou aveva detto che erano stati loro a colpirlo… Per arrivare a tanto, doveva esserci un motivo enorme. E Bokuto lo sapeva, lo sapeva che era per via dei segni che Keiji gli aveva visto addosso, per il fatto che si era allontanato, perché sin dall’inizio gli avevano detto che quella storia non era sana, che qualcosa non andava. Sapeva che lo avevano fatto per lui, ma lo stava realizzando davvero solo in quel momento.

Quella realizzazione gli fece trovare le forze per dare una spinta a Shou abbastanza intensa da toglierselo di dosso. Il ragazzo cadde per terra, a lato del divano, e Bokuto poté rimettersi in piedi. Si tirò su i pantaloni, che Shou gli aveva sfilato per metà, e lo guardò senza sapere che cosa fare.

«Basta», ripeté, come un disco incantato «Basta».

«Hai deciso di lamentarti anche tu ora?». Kobayashi cercava di mostrarsi ancora sfacciato, come se avesse tutto sotto controllo, ma quella reazione di Koutarou aveva sorpreso anche lui. «Vedi che cattiva influenza hanno _quelli lì_ su di te?».

«Quelli lì, come dici tu, sono i miei migliori amici! Le persone che più amo al mondo! Loro… loro...Voglio andare via, devo andare via».

Kobayashi rise.

«E dove vorresti andare?».

«Ovunque sia lontano da te. Mi spaventi, non voglio più vederti, tu… tu mi hai fatto del male». Non seppe perché, ma Bokuto aveva cominciato a piangere. Si sentiva così male dentro e s’era reso conto di aver represso tutto, fino a quel momento: perché era stato tanto stupido? Perché gli aveva permesso tutto ciò? Sapeva il perché e si sentiva ancora più male.

«Vai via adesso e andrai via per sempre. Te lo giuro, Koutarou, il nostro legame si spezzerà e sarai di nuovo solo. Ricordi com’eri solo quanto ti ho trovato? Solo l’unico che possa amarti, l’unico! Dove andrai? Da quel Kuroo? O magari da Akaashi, che non ti ama? Gli andrai dietro come un cagnolino? Ti accontenterai di questo? Sei sicuro che dopo quello che ho fatto loro stamattina vorranno avere ancora a che fare con te?».

Koutarou sussultò: e se davvero non avessero voluto più parlargli? Erano stati pazienti, avevano cercato di tirarlo fuori da una situazione pessima e lui non gli aveva dato ascolto. Che cosa avrebbe fatto se ora non avessero voluto più avere a che fare con lui?

_«Tu conosci l’amore»._

Non disse più nulla, lasciò che quelle parole di Akaashi lo illudessero di avere ancora una speranza con loro. Voleva credere per una volta di non essere in ritardo, di non aver scelto e sbagliato per sempre. Di non stare per perdere tutto. Aveva una sola certezza, in quel momento. Voleva allontanarsi da Kobayashi. Non sapeva per andare dove o verso che cosa, ma tutto quello che aveva nascosto dietro il legame, dietro l’amore che comunque provava per lui, ora era uscito fuori e non sarebbe stato in grado di tirarlo di nuovo dentro.

Non disse più nulla, Koutarou. Solo, raccolse la sua maglietta, finita per terra nella foga del momento, si vestì e voltò le spalle a Shou. Lo sentì gridare, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, lo sentì dire che lasciandolo sarebbe stato perduto, che nessuno lo avrebbe amato come lui, che era suo diritto averlo perché erano compagni; lo sentì dire che il legame si sarebbe spezzato e che avrebbe fatto malissimo e sarebbe stata solo colpa sua. Più Shou gridava contro di lui, più Koutarou piangeva, ma non si fermava - tremava, aveva paura ma le sue gambe continuavano ad andare avanti, verso la porta e poi in strada. Aveva dimenticato che era ancora giorno e la luce seppe di puro e di bene e di una libertà che a Bokuto non era stata concessa da troppo tempo.

Prese a correre mentre ancora Kobayashi gli gridava dietro. Prese a correre e per un po’ ebbe la sensazione che il compagno gli stesse correndo dietro, ma non si voltò a controllare. Corse finché non fu stanco, finché non fu solo, finché non si sentì libero.

 

Akaashi non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto mentre Kuroo disinfettava un taglio che aveva poco sotto la nuca - un brivido lo percorse per il bruciore e il freddo del liquido e chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi.

«Ho mandato un messaggio a Kenma, per informarlo della situazione, ma non me la sono sentita di chiedere a lui di darci una sistemata», disse Tetsurou, quasi fossero delle scuse per il fatto che non aveva davvero idea di come si curassero dei tagli.

«Non è grave come sembra», minimizzò Akaashi - voleva solo che finissero quanto prima così da potersi stendere su una qualche superficie morbida e riposare. Erano a casa di Kuroo: fortunatamente in quei giorni i suoi genitori erano fuori per lavoro, così avevano potuto semplicemente fermarsi lì, senza allarmare nessuno o dover dare spiegazioni.

«Sarà quello che dirò domani a Kenma, quando vedrà i miei lividi», sospirò Kuroo - immaginava già lo sguardo preoccupato e poi lievemente arrabbiato che gli avrebbe rivolto l’Alzatore, fosse solo per il fatto che avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo di come Kobayashi lo aveva conciato.

«Sei sicuro che posso restare qui, piuttosto? Non vorrei davvero disturbare...».

Kuroo sistemò un grosso cerotto sul taglio e posò ovatta e disinfettante sul ripiano più alto del mobile del bagno. Poi gli sorrise con gentilezza e Keiji pensò che era una delle prime volte che quel gesto appariva dolce e al contempo tanto serio. A pensarci, non aveva mai passato così tanto tempo da solo con il capitano della Nekoma e se l’idea in sé gli avrebbe provocato un grosso mal di testa, doveva ammettere che il ragazzo che aveva davanti stava mostrando più sfaccettature di quante ne avesse fino a quel momento conosciuto. Non era solo il compagno di burle di Bokuto o un avversario temibile sul campo di pallavolo; era anche premuroso e serio e accorto - dopotutto, era contento di averlo conosciuto meglio.

«Puoi restare quanto vuoi. Non c’è alcun problema se-». Kuroo si fermò, bloccato dalla suoneria del proprio cellulare. Quando lo raggiunse, il nome di Bokuto sul display lo fece sudare freddo.

« _Koutarou_?», chiamò, rispondendo alla telefonata - aveva improvvisamente paura che quella chiamata fosse una conseguenza di ciò che lui ed Akaashi avevano fatto: che cosa avrebbe impedito a Kobayashi di continuare a far del male a Bokuto una volta andato via? Che cosa avevano fatto?

 _«Sei a casa tua, Tetsurou?»_. La voce era tremolante, sembrava che il ragazzo stesse piangendo. Kuroo avrebbe voluto gridare. Avevano sbagliato tutto, avevano sbagliato tutto ancora una volta e di nuovo era Bokuto a farne le spese.

«Sì, sì, sono a casa mia, che cosa succede? Hai una voce-».

 _«E Akaashi? Akaashi è con te? Tetsurou, Akaashi è con te?»_. Ora la voce mostrava urgenza, strideva nel suo grido strozzato e faceva ancora più paura a Kuroo.

«S-sì anche lui è qui. Che cosa sta succedendo, perchè-?».

 _«Vengo da te»_.

Kuroo si ritrovò da solo, col rumore intermittente di fine chiamata, senza aver minimamente capito che cosa fosse successo. Gli occhi di Akaashi gli stavano addosso, interrogativi, cercando di afferrare qualcosa di ciò che aveva detto Bokuto, ma la verità era che Tetsurou stesso aveva compreso ben poco. La voce dell’amico era parsa a dir poco sconvolta e lui non era stato in grado di farsi dire che cosa gli fosse successo - l’idea che Kobayashi avesse sfogato su di lui la frustrazione per il loro attacco era qualcosa di talmente probabile che Kuroo non riuscì a non pensare che il ragazzo stesse scappando, che probabilmente cercasse protezione.

«Ci-ci raggiunge qui», sussurrò, ricordando che Keiji aspettava una sua spiegazione. Poi si lasciò cadere sul divano del soggiorno e si prese la testa tra le mani: perché era stato tanto ingenuo da pensare che una semplice scazzottata avrebbe risolto tutto? Perché aveva creduto che stesse a lui, a loro mettere la parola fine a quella storia? Neanche il fatto che Bokuto li stesse raggiungendo, che in qualche modo fosse riuscito, almeno momentaneamente, a divincolarsi dalla presa di Kobayashi gli dava speranza. Lo sentiva piangere, lo immaginava tremare e tutto il resto spariva.

Non si dissero più nulla Kuroo ed Akaashi per tutto il tempo in cui attesero l’arrivo di Bokuto. Kuroo sembrava entrato in una sorta di trance che gli impediva qualunque tipo di movimento - non s’era spostato dal divano su cui era crollato ed ora, con la testa tirata all’indietro, fissava il soffitto privo di qualunque emozione. Akaashi aveva imparato perfettamente la disposizione delle stanze che componevano la casa dell’amico: ad eccezione di quella dei genitori, le aveva percorse tutte, salendo e scendendo le scale un’infinità di volte perché il tempo passasse più veloce e sostando con maggiore insistenza della stanza di Kuroo, che dava sulla strada.

Il sole ormai era tramontato e l’alone di luce vago, che ancora lasciava, tingeva il cielo in lontananza di un colore che abbracciava tutte le sfumature dall’azzurro all’arancione. In quello scenario Keiji cercava la figura di Bokuto - sapeva che sarebbe arrivato a momenti, sapeva che sarebbe sbucato dall’angolo, magari appena avesse voltato lo sguardo e la sua figura, prima imprecisa e poi sempre più dettagliata, si sarebbe avvicinata alla casa ed avrebbe bussato e lui e Kuroo sarebbero tornati a vivere di nuovo. Per questo tornava in quella stanza - ad ogni giro impiegava sempre minor tempo per tornarci, tanto che, alla fine, s’era deciso a restare semplicemente lì, alternando lo star in piedi davanti alla finestra, al sedersi sul letto poco distante: doveva ammettere che il petto gli faceva male e star disteso in qualche modo aiutava.

Doveva essersi distratto quando sentì il campanello di casa risuonare. Akaashi non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che aveva controllato la strada dalla finestra, ma a quel che pareva doveva essere stato sufficiente a Bokuto per apparire dall’angolo e percorrere tutto il tragitto fino alla porta di casa.

Per un istante l’alzatore trattenne il fiato e finse di non essere certo che fosse Koutarou per non restare deluso nel caso si fosse sbagliato. Stette in silenzio, sulla soglia della camera, pronto a scattare nel corridoio non appena avesse riconosciuto la voce dell’amico.

 _«Koutarou»_ , lo sentì chiamare da Kuroo - l’altro non rispose, ma per allora Akaashi s’era sporto abbastanza, dalla scala, da vedere il suo compagno di squadra abbracciare il capitano della Nekoma, stringendolo forte e nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Per quanto anche lui avesse voluto stringerlo in quel modo, Keiji non se la sentì di interrompere quel momento - era qualcosa che apparteneva solo a loro, in cui lui non aveva alcun ruolo e per questo fece qualche passo indietro, tornando sul piano e poi nella stanza ed attese, sdraiato sul letto di Kuroo, che i due amici avessero finito. Sorrideva, Akaashi, e piangeva.

Al piano di sotto, ci volle un po’ prima che Tetsurou riuscisse fisicamente a lasciar andare Koutarou. In quell’istante stava realizzando davvero quanto gli fosse mancato l’amico, quale violenza fosse stata quella che li aveva tenuti separati per così tanto tempo, privandoli dell’affetto che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro, del calore che si trasmettevano.

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Tetsurou, così tanto… Io… io davvero… io...».

Bokuto non sapeva da dove cominciare: probabilmente non riusciva ancora a realizzare del tutto che cosa fosse successo in quei mesi passati con Kobayashi - il cambiamento era stato così lento e graduale con lui, aveva perso piccoli pezzi di sé lungo la strada, briciola dopo briciola, concessione dopo concessione senza rendersene conto… Ora tutto gli piombava addosso, come un unico enorme pezzo mancante e poteva ancora tenere così stretto Kuroo? Avevano ancora qualcosa loro due?

«Va tutto bene, sei qui ora, è questo che conta».

Kuroo non sapeva che cosa dire: in che modo doveva trattarlo, in che modo doveva parlargli? Era ancora il suo Bokuto, era ancora la persona che aveva lasciato, dopo quei mesi? L’aveva davvero di nuovo tra le sue braccia?

«Che cosa è successo?». Fu la domanda più banale, la più diretta. Bokuto lo lasciò per guardarlo negli occhi, poi si sedette sul divano poco distante e sospirò: non sapeva da dove cominciare.

«Kobayashi mi ha raccontato...», esitò, perché guardandolo bene, ora riusciva a scorgere gli stessi segni che Shou aveva in viso anche sul volto di Koutarou, con la differenza che ora quei segni gli provocavano una reazione completamente diversa - sentiva dolore, perché qualcuno a cui aveva tenuto, a cui forse ancora teneva in qualche modo, aveva ferito il suo migliore amico. Come doveva reagire a questa cosa? Era spezzato.

«Avevi detto che non dovevamo intrometterci. E noi abbiamo rispettato questa cosa, ma abbiamo sbagliato, Koutarou - non avremmo mai dovuto acconsentire, avremmo dovuto insistere nel farti vedere il male che Kobayashi ti stava facendo… Mi dispiace se abbiamo reagito così tardi, mi spiace se è arrivato a farti del male, fisicamente del male, prima che noi...».

Kuroo smise di parlare perché Bokuto di fronte a lui aveva preso a piangere. Il ragazzo della Fukurodani non ne era del tutto consapevole, ma più l’amico parlava più le lacrime si accumulavano nei suoi occhi e lungo le sue ciglia finché non poté fare altro che lasciarle scendere lungo le guance. Tetsurou non aveva idea di dove avesse sbagliato, di quale delle sue parole avesse effettivamente causato quella reazione.

«Non c’è- Non c’è nulla per cui devi dispiacerti. Tu- Dio, tu non hai idea di quanto sia stato importante, di quanto abbia significato per me quello che avete fatto, quello che… Sono _io_ a dovermi scusare, per tutte le volte in cui mi sono allontanato, gridando e sbattendovi la porta in faccia quando, per tutto questo tempo, avevate ragione ed io… L’ho realizzato solo ora, solo ora che lui...».

Abbassò lo sguardo, giocando nervosamente con la maglietta che non aveva più cambiato da quando era andato via da scuola. L’improvviso ricordo di Shou che gli stava addosso lo aveva fatto desistere dal continuare e lo aveva reso nervoso ed insicuro: aveva la sensazione di sentire ancora il suo peso bloccarlo ed il suo respiro marchiarlo e davvero non avrebbe voluto sentire tutto quel panico, tutto all’improvviso quando prima le cose gli erano sempre parse andare bene e…

«...Koutarou? Koutarou!».

Le mani di Kuroo sulle sue spalle erano dolci ma salde e lo scuotevano appena. Bokuto s’era perso nei suoi pensieri, aveva per qualche istante completamente dimenticato l’amico seduto accanto a lui.

«Cosa ti ha fatto?». Bokuto lo guardò sgranando gli occhi - niente, niente, non gli aveva fatto niente… niente… niente che lui non volesse… niente…

«Sono andato via». Era la verità, era andato via «Abbiamo litigato e sono andato via prima che- non mi ha fatto nulla».

Kuroo lo guardò a fondo, senza permettere che i loro occhi perdessero gli uni gli altri e aspettò qualche istante prima di decidere che l’amico non gli stava mentendo, che, nonostante fosse sconvolto, avesse detto la verità e davvero Kobayashi non gli aveva fatto nulla. Non riuscì a reprimere l’istinto di abbracciarlo ancora, forse per compensare tutti gli abbracci che aveva mancato, quando non gli era stato accanto e tutto quello di cui Bokuto aveva avuto bisogno era una sua presenza più forte.

«Non ti farà mai più nulla, Koutarou», gli sussurrò tenendolo ancora stretto - Bokuto annuì sulla sua spalla.

«Sono io a promettertelo, Tetsurou».

Stettero così ancora per un po’, semplicemente abbracciati. Di tanto in tanto, si scambiavano qualche parola: Bokuto smise di ripetere quanto fosse dispiaciuto e raccontò di come era scappato, senza voltarsi, di come s’era sentito rinascere nel farlo, anche se aveva ancora il legame, anche se era certo che quella storia non sarebbe finita così. Kuroo lo ascoltava, senza lasciarlo, annuiva e gli ricordava di non essere solo, che stavolta lui ci sarebbe stato e che Kobayashi non si sarebbe mai più avvicinato a lui.

«Akaashi…?», chiese dopo qualche istante di silenzio Bokuto - Kuroo sorrise: da così vicino poteva vedere come i suoi occhi avessero preso a brillare di nuovo mentre pronunciava il suo nome.

«È di sopra, probabilmente sta riposando nella mia stanza».

«Credi che possa salire…?».

Kuroo non poté credere a quello che gli stava chiedendo: davvero aveva bisogno di sapere se poteva andare da Akaashi? Lui che non faceva altro che stargli intorno e cercare di farsi notare da lui? Lo prese per le spalle, mettendolo in piedi e gli sorrise di nuovo, prima di spingerlo su per le scale - forse Bokuto non poteva saperlo, ma Keiji aspettava quel momento tanto quanto lo aveva aspettato lui.

Al piano di sopra, l’alzatore della Fukurodani si trovava in quello strano stato tra sonno e veglia in cui tutto appare ovattato e leggero e le cose che si pensano scompaiono poi, annullate dal sonno. E pensava a Bokuto Akaashi, senza soffermarsi su nulla di preciso ma con una tranquillità che non provava da tanto. Saperlo con loro, saperlo al sicuro anche solo per un po’ gli dava una gioia che quasi non riusciva a spiegarsi, sproporzionata rispetto alla realtà eppure bellissima.

Non si accorse di Bokuto, fermo sulla soglia della stanza, finché non fu questi a parlare, palesandosi. Il capitano era rimasto qualche istante semplicemente ad osservarlo mentre quello riposava, e s’era perso lungo il ritmico movimento del colpo tra un respiro e l’altro - non lo aveva guardato mai con tanta disinteressata attenzione, gli pareva perfetto.

«Dormi?», chiese senza sapere in quale risposta sperare.

«Affatto».

Akaashi si tirò su, mettendosi seduto e immediatamente una smorfia di dolore apparve sul suo viso: aveva dimenticato i lividi per i colpi che aveva incassato e s’era alzato troppo velocemente, ma cercò di riprendersi quanto prima perché Bokuto non si preoccupasse troppo. Si guardarono per qualche istante senza dire nulla, improvvisamente in imbarazzo come davvero non erano mai stati prima.

«Stai… umh, stai bene?», si espose Keiji - perché non riusciva a parlargli? Ricordava il loro ultimo incontro, ricordava le grida e ricordava precisamente che cosa aveva inteso quando gli aveva detto che Kobayashi non lo amava. Solo, non sapeva se Bokuto avesse compreso allo stesso modo le sue parole.

«Dovrei chiederlo a te!», si fece avanti Koutarou, indicandolo «Kuroo mi ha raccontato che cosa è successo… Come ti senti?».

Akaashi alzò le spalle senza sapere che cosa dire: in realtà, di cose da dire ne aveva tante, ma sarebbe equivalso a tradirsi, ad ammettere che il motivo per cui aveva attaccato Kobayashi era il più semplice e antico del mondo, e non era ancora del tutto certo di poterlo fare.

«Sai… Non devi più preoccuparti per me, adesso».

Bokuto era entrato nella stanza ormai, una stanza che conosceva bene, e camminando aveva raggiunto la finestra alla quale Keiji lo aveva atteso tanto, così da dargli le spalle - voleva parlargli, voleva dirgli tutto ciò che aveva taciuto in quei mesi, ne sentiva il bisogno viscerale. Eppure allo stesso tempo non aveva il coraggio di farlo guardandolo negli occhi: ripeteva a se stesso che quello sarebbe stato il primo passo per tornare se stesso, spontaneo e diretto, felice, ma in quel momento era ancora troppo fragile, ancora troppo insicuro e gli occhi di Keiji gli avrebbero scavato troppo dentro.

«Kobayashi…?». Akaashi non voleva credere che fosse tutto finito, non voleva sperare tanto e sapeva, con logica, che non era così facile uscire da una simile situazione.

«Credo di averlo lasciato. Sento ancora il suo legame, e _Dio_ fa malissimo, ma credo di averlo lasciato, lasciato davvero. ...Sai, ci sono cascato davvero come uno stupido». Non voleva piangere, Bokuto, davvero non voleva, non era il caso, non era il momento, eppure… «Era il mio _compagno_ , capisci? La persona che doveva amarmi più al mondo: come potevo pensare che… Non avrebbe dovuto essere...».

Riprese fiato, Bokuto, e dandogli ancora le spalle non poté vedere l’espressione sorpresa e piena di dolore di Keiji - perché gli stava parlando a quel modo? Come se dovesse per qualche ragione giustificarsi? Pensava forse che gliene facesse una colpa? O che credesse che se l’era cercata quella relazione?

«Tu non immagini in che stato mi trovavo quando è comparso il legame, non hai idea di cosa sia significato per me avere sul serio un _compagno_ quando-».

«Io non ti sto accusando di nulla!».

Akaashi s’era messo in piedi, sempre più sorpreso dal tono dell’amico - sperava che Koutarou si voltasse a guardarlo, che in qualche modo gli facesse capire perché improvvisamente si fosse messo tanto sulla difensiva anche con lui che da sempre era stato il suo _alzatore_. Ma Bokuto non si voltò.

«So cosa hai potuto pensare - lo so perché è quello che sto pensando anche io adesso. Che sono stato uno stupido, che ho voluto illudermi di vedere qualcosa che non c’era… Ma Shou era buono con me, davvero buono e tu...».

Keiji sentì chiaramente la testa girargli: lui...cosa? Cosa c’entrava in quella storia?

«Ho sempre sperato che fossi tu il mio _compagno_ », le lacrime ormai scendevano senza pudore sul volto di Koutarou «Ci speravo, ci speravo, ci speravo davvero e non sapevo come… come fare per… dirti…», prese ancora un respiro «Era così palese eppure tu eri tanto distante - sei sempre così distante, irraggiungibile per me, non importava quanti sforzi facessi. E Shou era lì, era _perfetto_ e sapeva che cosa sentivo, cosa provavo per te… Mi sono aggrappato a lui, credo… Non so perché l’ho fatto, non so perché gli ho concesso tutto questo, non sono uno stupido, eppure… Devi credermi Akaashi, Shou non è sempre stato così, non credevo che...».

Bokuto s’era finalmente voltato a guardare l’amico. Non sapeva che cosa stesse dicendo, in che modo confessare i suoi sentimenti per Akaashi potesse entrare in quella sorta di scuse che stava facendo per se stesso e Kobayashi - non sapeva neanche perché si stesse scusando o stesse giustificando una persona che forse non lo aveva mai davvero amato come credeva. Quello che vide, quando si voltò, fu l’espressione più distrutta che Keiji avesse mai avuto, il volto teso, pallido e stravolto. Akaashi stava realizzando che l’affetto che aveva preso a provare per Bokuto, che l’amore che aveva preso a sentire per il suo capitano non erano più qualcosa di insensato ed irrealizzabile, ma, al contrario, erano ricambiati e il non essersi fatto avanti, il non averlo capito prima era stato precisamente ciò che aveva spinto Koutarou a farsi del male, a permettere che qualcuno potesse ferirlo. Tutto perché non era mai stato in grado di parlargli.

«Ero solo e Shou era lì e in qualche modo devo essergli grato per avermi risollevato - quello che è successo poi, quello che ha fatto… io lo so che è sbagliato però… Lui non voleva farmi del male, davvero. Non all’inizio, almeno… E non so perché ma mi vergogno così tanto di me stesso, di quello che sono diventato e-».

Smise di parlare, Bokuto, perché Akaashi non aveva saputo aspettare oltre: aveva annullato la distanza che li separava e lo aveva baciato - un bacio semplice, leggero, a fior di labbra, che durò solo qualche istante, troppo poco perché Koutarou imparasse a conoscere il suo sapore, ma abbastanza perché fosse consapevole di ciò che rappresentava.

«Mi spiace se non sono mai stato in grado di mostrarti quello che provo… Mi dispiace se per colpa mia tu...». Ora capiva, Akaashi; capiva perché Bokuto s’era lasciato prendere così tanto da quello che Kobayashi poteva offrirgli: aveva semplicemente pensato che lui invece non avrebbe mai potuto fare altrettanto - s’era sentito debole ed insicuro, fragile e manipolabile solo perché lui non era stato in grado di vedere e capire che cosa provava. C’era un limite agli sbagli che poteva fare con Koutarou?

Bokuto si sporse e lo abbracciò forte, prendendo il proprio petto contro il suo e stringendogli la schiena con le braccia, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, in un contatto così personale e diretto, così intimo, che mai avrebbe immaginato di poterlo fare, se Keiji non lo avesse appena baciato. Stavolta non c’erano dubbi su ciò che quel gesto significava, non esistevano “se” o “ma” da giustificare - inspiegabilmente, per qualche ragione che Koutarou non sarebbe mai stato capace di comprendere, Akaashi Keiji lo aveva appena baciato e lo stava tenendo stretto; per qualche miracolo, ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.

«Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, o renderti debole in qualche modo...», sussurrò l’alzatore, sentendo il calore del suo corpo come fosse il proprio.

«Tu mi hai reso forte, _Keiji_. Non fai che rendermi forte». Bokuto piangeva, la vergogna che in qualche modo bruciava ancora ma sempre di meno, sempre più in basso, quasi a scomparire. Non riuscì a dirgli che aveva pensato alle sue parole mentre trovava il coraggio di lasciare Kobayashi, mentre scopriva di essere forte abbastanza da lasciarlo andare e che anche senza un _compagno_ non era necessariamente solo. Le sue parole gli avevano dato speranza, lo avevano retto quando aveva davvero rischiato di cadere per non rialzarsi più.

Akaashi continuava a sentirsi in colpa e non riusciva a staccarsi da Bokuto, a lasciarlo andare, per paura di perderlo di nuovo e che tutto quello potesse sfumare, come sfumano i sogni aprendo gli occhi: lo teneva lì, con gli occhi chiusi e senza muoversi, sussurrando appena - non importava se Koutarou non lo sentiva, la sua presenza era sufficiente.

Rimasero svegli probabilmente ancora per molto tempo, stesi sul letto di Kuroo senza dire nulla. Bokuto non aveva idea di cosa provava in quel momento: il legame faceva ancora male da morire eppure allo stesso tempo il calore di Akaashi accanto leniva quella sofferenza – forse avrebbe dovuto parlare, spiegarsi meglio, chiarire la rispettiva posizione: cos’erano diventati? Cosa era successo? Ma Akaashi non si aspettava nulla di diverso, in fondo: nella sua inesistenza, il loro legame non era mai stato tanto forte come in quel preciso istante e non avrebbe chiesto nulla di più.

 

Kuroo stava prendendo sonno accucciato sul divano quando sentì bussare alla porta. Si riscosse, confuso, e guardò l’orario in uno stato di completo disorientamento: ormai era sera e davvero non aveva idea di chi potesse essere alla porta ad un orario simile. Mentre si avviava ad aprire, si chiese se l’arrivo di Koutarou l’avesse magari soltanto sognato e in realtà fosse proprio lui ad attenderlo, ma si ritrovò davanti l’ultima persona che poteva aspettarsi. Tsukishima Kei.

Il Centrale della Karasuno lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con sguardo attento e allo stesso tempo vagamente cinico.

«Posso entrare?», chiese poi - nonostante tutto, doveva riconoscergli Kuroo, non si poteva dire che fosse una persona maleducata.

«Certo, accomodati», gli rispose, spostandosi di lato e lasciandolo passare.

«Con permesso».

Tsukishima si guardò intorno cercando di capire se fossero soli e seguì il padrone di casa quando questi tornò in soggiorno, sedendosi nuovamente sul divano e invitandolo a fare lo stesso. Tetsurou, da parte sua, era completamente sveglio ormai e estremamente curioso di sapere per quale motivo il suo _compagno_ , la stessa persona che aveva detto di non voler avere nulla a che fare con lui, ora si trovasse a casa sua. Kei, invece, non aveva idea di come cominciare un qualunque discorso - riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che avere a che fare con Kuroo fosse completamente diverso dall’avere a che fare con Yamaguchi. E ovviamente molto più complicato.

«Chi ti ha conciato così?». Smise di farsi domande e decise di essere diretto.

«Un ragazzo del club di basket - stava infastidendo un amico».

«Quindi tu sei il tipo di persona che attacca briga per una stupidata?».

«E a te cosa importa?».

Tsukishima non intendeva essere cattivo e Kuroo non voleva sembrare risentito fino a quel punto - eppure c’era tensione fra di loro, l’avevano sentita dal momento in cui il Centrale aveva messo piede in casa e non si trattava di semplice imbarazzo. Dopotutto, Kei si sentiva indifeso e fragile. Dopotutto, Tetsurou era stato ferito.

Il ragazzo della Karasuno sospirò, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso - quella situazione lo sfiancava più di quanto era disposto a concedersi e una parte di sé stava cominciando a chiedersi perché, alla fine, avesse deciso di andare davvero da Kuroo.

«Bokuto Koutarou è ritrovato in una brutta situazione con quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo _compagno_ ». Tetsurou aveva abbassato la testa, ma deciso di essere sincero «Ho cercato di toglierlo dai guai prima che le cose precipitassero».

Kei annuì - forse era stato affrettato nel giudicarlo.

«Tu perché sei venuto qui?».

«Volevo vedere come stavi - ho sentito lo scontro».

Kuroo inclinò di poco il capo, curioso: già, era vero - i compagni potevano sentirsi in quel modo quando ad uno dei due succedeva qualcosa. Non aveva affatto pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a Tsukishima mentre se la stava vedendo con Kobayashi, in quel momento aveva quasi dimenticato di averlo un compagno. Eppure, Kei lo aveva sentito e alla fine aveva deciso di andare da lui.

«Non avevi detto che non ti importava? Hai cambiato idea, forse?». Volle provocarlo, stavolta con consapevolezza: aveva bisogno di capire a che gioco stava giocando, quanto poteva esporsi - non si sarebbe fatto cogliere nuovamente impreparato.

«Lo avevo detto, è vero». Anche Tsukishima sentiva il bisogno di chiarire davvero quella situazione: ci aveva pensato durante il viaggio verso Tokyo e, per quanto non si sarebbe mai sentito pronto per una conversazione del genere, sapeva anche che non poteva più rimandarla.

«Tutta questa storia dei _compagni_ … Non ho mai sentito il bisogno di trovare il mio. L’equilibrio in cui sono in questo momento mi basta e se fosse dipeso da me non avrei aggiunto niente di più alla mia vita». La sincerità, brutale e diretta, era il solo modo in cui Tsukishima sapeva comunicare: non avrebbe cercato un’altra via per Kuroo, non lo avrebbe fatto per nessuno. «Tuttavia… il legame ora esiste e mi hanno detto che questa cosa non deve per forza sconvolgere la mia vita, quindi sono venuto qui. Per sapere se stavi bene».

Kuroo gli si avvicinò, fino a che i loro volti quasi si sfiorarono: Kei poteva essere stato diretto, ma a lui non era ancora del tutto chiaro che cosa significasse questa sua decisione. Restò a guardarlo, occhi negli occhi, e neanche Tsukishima si tirò indietro – per quanto sarebbe stato facile usarla come scusa, doveva ammettere che la sua presenza così vicina non lo infastidiva troppo. Si chiese come sarebbe stato baciarlo.

«Questo significa che sarai il mio _compagno_ ora?».

«Questo significa che non voglio ignorarti». I loro respiri si scontravano e lasciando le rispettive labbra, le parole di uno toccavano fisicamente il viso dell’altro. «Posso sentire quello che fai e posso sapere quello che provi. E dopotutto, mi sono reso conto di non essere così pronto a far spezzare il nostro legame. Credevo… credevo che fosse qualcosa di imposto, qualcosa che mi calzava stretto, come un vestito troppo piccolo. Ma sono io a scegliere».

Tetsurou piegò di nuovo il capo sorridendo – a sentirlo parlare, Tsukishima Kei doveva essere la persona meno romantica del mondo, eppure in qualche modo capiva il suo ragionamento: non era tipo da farsi trasportare dagli eventi e sentiva, anzi, il bisogno forte di controllare quello che gli stava intorno, di essere in grado di prevedere ciò che sarebbe successo. Un _compagno_ era una falla in questa logica e lui aveva bisogno di tempo per adattarsi. Probabilmente, era l’ultima delle persone che Kuroo avrebbe chiesto come _compagno_ e tuttavia qualcosa in lui lo attirava da sempre, lo spingeva a volerlo conoscere.

«C’è una cosa che però devi sapere», riprese a parlare Kei.

«Oltre al fatto che pare io non abbia voce in capitolo in queste tue scelte, intendi?», volle stuzzicarlo il capitano della Nekoma.

Tsukki lo guardò sorpreso – non lo stava costringendo a fare nulla lui: quello era semplicemente il suo modo di valutare la situazione e decidere per sé.

«I _compagni_ vengono prima di tutto e di tutti, o almeno così mi è parso di capire. Alle volte sembrano annullare tutto quello che c’è intorno ed io non voglio che sia così. C’è una persona, una persona che conosco praticamente da sempre, una persona che verrà _sempre_ prima di tutto per me. Voglio che tu sappia che non mi allontanerai da quella persona solo perché sei tu il mio _compagno_ ; io… io voglio conoscerti e voglio capire che cosa mi lega a te, ma non lascerò che la tua presenza distrugga il mio equilibrio o quello che provo per _Tadashi_. È qualcosa che ci siamo promessi, qualcosa che anche il suo compagno capisce».

Kuroo si tirò indietro, con aria seria e prese a studiarlo – per la prima volta Kei sembrava reagire in maniera sincera ed emotiva a qualcosa. Quel Tadashi doveva essere qualcuno a cui teneva molto, una di quelle persone che ci sono a prescindere, che restano per tutta la vita – in un certo senso lo capiva, Tetsurou: capiva il suo ragionamento, capiva quella garanzia che Tsukishima gli stava chiedendo. In fondo, non era la più legittima delle richieste quella di non farsi annullare dal legame, quella di mantenere affetti ed individualità pur essendo una coppia?

«Se hai intenzione di allontanarmi da lui, di venire prima di lui, di mettermi di fronte ad una scelta, sappi che non sarai tu a vincere».

Era così determinato, così combattivo Tsukishima Kei, che Kuroo Tetsurou pensò che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti, della lealtà che nel profondo provava per chi gli stava a cuore, anche se non era capace di esprimerla, anche se sembrava sempre emotivamente distaccato da ciò che lo circondava.

«Stamattina, Kenma mi ha parlato di _agàpe._ Non avevo mai sentito questa parola, ma da quel che mi ha detto, l’ _agàpe_ è il sentimento d’amore più puro ed incondizionato che si possa provare per qualcuno, è amarlo al si sopra di tutto e di tutti e soprattutto al di sopra di se stessi. Non so se riesci a capire che cosa intendo, ma credo che questo Tadashi di cui mi parli sia _agàpe_ per te, come Kozume Kenma è sempre stato _agàpe_ per me. Non ti chiederei mai di scegliere perché so che cosa significherebbe farlo. Loro saranno sempre al di sopra di tutto, compresi noi stessi, non è così?».

Kei non sapeva che cosa dire. Non s’aspettava una comprensione così perfetta, totale, delle proprie parole; era, anzi, pronto a discutere e dibattere, a far valere le proprie ragioni, a spiegare con sempre minore pazienza che il legame non avrebbe determinato la propria vita o i propri sentimenti. E invece il suo _compagno_ , la persona meno probabile con cui legarsi, quello che gli aveva dato filo da torcere in allenamento provocandolo, ora se ne stava lì davanti a lui con un sorriso abbozzato sul viso e gli pareva essere la sola persona al mondo a poterlo capire tanto in profondità. Tsukki pensò che avrebbe potuto amare il modo in cui Kuroo Tetsurou pareva essere in sintonia con lui.

Si sporse quel tanto che bastò a sfiorargli le labbra, un gesto veloce e trascurabile, un suggello alla fine di quel discorso troppo breve, troppo veloce, troppo giusto. Non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla? Davvero gli sarebbe andata bene così? Cercò la risposta negli occhi limpidi di Kuroo che, sorpreso dal gesto, lo guardava senza fiatare, con l’espressione più ingenua che potesse fare. Non c’era più malizia in quegli occhi, non c’erano foschie né ombre, sembrava sincero e per chissà quale scherzo del destino pareva essere perfettamente in grado di capire che cosa provava Tsukishima. Era questo che intendeva Yamaguchi quando diceva che c’era un motivo per il legame? Una ragione se aveva deciso di allargare i suoi orizzonti in quella direzione?

Per una volta, Kei volle farsi trasportare dal sentimentalismo e illudersi che fosse così.

 

***

 

«Tsukishima sembra molto più tranquillo da qualche giorno, vorrei davvero sapere come si sono risolte le cose col suo compagno», borbottava Nishinoya accanto a Tanaka ed Asahi.

«Forse se lo chiediamo a Yamaguchi saprà darci qualche informazione in più», continuò l’amico, in qualche modo anche lui interessato a sapere cos’era successo al loro primino.

«Avrà semplicemente parlato con quella persona e chiarito la sua posizione», concluse Asahi, alzandosi dalla panchina su cui stavano riprendendo fiato dopo una partita: il giorno dopo sarebbe cominciato ufficialmente il Torneo di qualificazioni per i Nazionali ed erano nel bel mezzo dello sprint finale di allenamento.

Asahi era felice per Tsukishima e nel suo piccolo gli piaceva pensare che almeno un po’ fosse anche merito suo se quella situazione pareva essersi risolta per il meglio – dopotutto, il Centrale aveva ragione a pensare che, in parte, Azumane fosse intervenuto per rimediare ai suoi errori: sapere che almeno qualcuno aveva potuto guadagnare qualcosa dalle sue pessime scelte in fatto di legami faceva bene, gli dava un briciolo di sollievo.

«Ehi, Asahi!», si sentì chiamare da Noya – si fermò subito, quasi fulminato: non voleva saltare a quel modo ma non poteva negare a se stesso che, ogni volta che il suo compagno lo chiamava, aveva la terribile paura che sarebbe stato per dirgli che aveva deciso di lasciarlo, che stavolta era lui a scegliere e sarebbe stato definitivo.

Quando però si voltò, Nishinoya lo prese per i lembi dell’asciugamano di spugna che aveva al collo e lo tirò dolcemente fino alla sua altezza per baciarlo – un bacio lento e lungo, ma senza alcuna fame o bisogno, un bacio di quelli che potrebbero durare per ore se non si avesse bisogno di respirare. I baci migliore di Nishinoya. Quando lo lasciò andare, all’Asso pareva che tutto ciò che aveva intorno si fosse messo a girare.

«P-per cos’era il b-bacio?», chiese, arrossendo quasi fosse il primo che si scambiavano.

«Non posso dare un bacio al mio _compagno_?», finse di offendersi Noya. Poi sorrise. «Smettila di preoccuparti, Asahi. Voglio che tutto sia come prima, capisci? Ne ho bisogno».

Se non fosse stato davanti a tutta la squadra di pallavolo, probabilmente Azumane avrebbe pianto a quelle parole. Non s’era mai accorto di quanto avesse semplicemente bisogno di sentirsi dire, in modo diretto e schietto, che potevano tornare ad essere quelli di sempre, che la sua pena era scontata e la sua colpa perdonata. Che Noya non dubitava di loro, che lo amava ancora. Lo strinse forte, incurante degli altri che ormai li fissavano più o meno consapevoli. Lo strinse forte e quel contatto improvvisamente era così diverso dal solito, così caldo e vero: non sapeva se si stava solo condizionando, ma gli parve di stringerlo davvero per la prima volta dopo tantissimo tempo.

Poco distante, Tsukishima stava fissando il cellulare con un’espressione indecifrabile. Yamaguchi, accanto a lui, era troppo discreto per leggere che cosa lo aveva messo tanto in crisi, ma abbastanza curioso da chiedere se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

«Kuroo», rispose Kei, rileggendo il messaggio «Dice di mettercela tutta perché ai Nazionali vuole sfidarci. Dice che si aspetta questo ed altro dal suo _compagno_ ».

Tadashi rise di gusto – era contento di vedere finalmente Tsukki più rilassato riguardo quella situazione: quando una paio di mattine prima Kei si era presentato improvvisamente a casa sua per parlargli, aveva creduto fosse successo nuovamente qualcosa di spiacevole; invece, l’amico gli aveva raccontato di come il capitano della Nekoma avesse capito da subito che cosa voleva da quel rapporto e di come, anzi, si fosse addirittura trovato sulla sua stessa linea di condotta. Aveva notato quanto Kei fosse molto più a suo agio nel parlare di quella relazione e, poteva azzardarsi a pensare, gli era addirittura parso di vedere una luce nuova nei suoi occhi, solo per un istante.

«A quanto pare si diverte ancora a provocarti», notò, finendo di sistemare le ultime cose nella sua borsa.

«Gli ho risposto che se li incontreremo sarà per batterli», rise cattivo il Centrale, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

 

 _“Ci incontreremo di sicuro e sarà la vostra ultima partita”_.

«Sicuramente non si trattiene», commentò ridendo Yaku, quando Kuroo fece leggere a lui e agli altri compagni di squadra l’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva inviato Kei.

«Mi spiace solo che saremo noi a vincere», fece con aria da sbruffone Lev e Tetsurou rise a quella ingenua sicurezza – quello spilungone gli ricordava troppo il piccoletto della Karasuno.

Kenma, accanto a lui, aveva l’aria stanca di chi non aspetta altro che tornare a casa e gettarsi a letto: quel pomeriggio avevano sostenuto un’amichevole con la Fukurodani e tutti avevano dato il massimo – l’alzatore, come sempre, era stato impeccabile e Kuroo non poteva andarne più fiero. Guardandolo, si accorse che, pur sembrando completamente perso nei suoi pensieri aveva uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, si sarebbe quasi detto competitivo. Sorrise anche lui – dopotutto, era il primo a cui piacevano le sfide.

Quando ebbero finito si sistemare la palestra, Kuroo raggiunse Bokuto che con gli altri era gi uscito e li aspettava per salutarli: era stato impressionante vederlo giocare in quell’amichevole – improvvisamente, aveva avuto davanti il Koutarou di sempre, quello iperattivo e pieno di risorse, dall’umore mutevole e dall’energia di almeno dieci giocatori. Vederlo esultare per i propri punti o prendersela per i propri errori gli aveva fatto lo stesso effetti ristoratore di un balsamo fresco dopo una scottatura ed era abbastanza certo che Akaashi, accanto a lui, avesse provato la stessa sensazione.

«Kobayashi?», chiese proprio all’alzatore, un po’ in disparte rispetto al resto della squadra.

«Solo nella giornata di ieri lo avrà chiamato qualcosa come venti volte. Koutarou ha sempre respinto le chiamate, comunque. So che una parte di lui vorrebbe perdonarlo e forse senza di noi sarebbe già tornato sui suoi passi: continua a dirmi che non è una cattiva persona, che semplicemente non sa esprimere i suoi sentimenti come dovrebbe». Akaashi era serio, parlava a bassa voce e con tono calmo, quasi freddo, nello stesso modo in cui si legge una cartella clinica.

«E il legame?». Kuroo era preoccupato quanto lui, ma cercava allo stesso modo di non darlo a vedere – negli scorsi giorni avevano avuto una comunicazione fitta e continua riguardo le condizioni di Bokuto: andare via e rendersi conto che la relazione in cui si trovava era malsana era stato il primo e più grande passo per Koutarou, ma entrambi sapevano che non era affatto finita e che anzi sarebbe stato estremamente facile per il ragazzo ricaderci.

«È ancora molto forte e spesso fa male – di notte, soprattutto, come se negli incubi di cui soffre si riversasse tutto il dolore. Spesso, quando non sono con lui, mi chiama a telefono, spaventato, convinto che Kobayashi sia ancora con lui, che possa farci del male; altre volte invece le telefonate sono mute e allora sono io a dirgli che va tutto bene e che è al sicuro e può parlarci di qualunque cose».

Tetsurou sospirò annuendo: anche lui aveva ricevuto diverse chiamate da Bokuto, più o meno nello stesso stato, ed aveva cercato in tutti i modi di rassicurarlo, qualche volta correndo anche a casa sua – lui e Akaashi facevano in modo di essere sempre in contatto con lui.

«Passerà, _Keiji_. Bisogna solo dargli tempo», cercò di incoraggiarlo – e di incoraggiare se stesso.

«Io ho tutto il tempo del mondo: da qui non mi muovo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche la terza soulmate giunge a conclusione ^^ Ormai penso di essermici abituata. Che dire? Stranamente, a questa storia sono rimasta più legata che ad altre – le tematiche trattate mi stanno particolarmente a cuore e non parlo solo dell’abuso emotivo (e fisico) che si può subire in una relazione. Ci tenevo a dare una mia versione dell’agàpe, dell’amore che lega due persone e che non deve essere necessariamente fisico o romantico per avere importanza. Mai come in questo periodo della mia vita, mi sono resa conto di stimare molto più l’agàpe e la philia che l’eros in sé e volevo dare una versione di questo concetto in questa storia. Non si tratta di multishipping o di threesome e spero si capisca: Kuroo e Tsukki in questo particolare contesto sono e restano soulmate – tuttavia possono scegliere perché i sentimenti non sono qualcosa di imposto e scelgono di non perdere chi amano da prima e per primi. E credo dovrebbe essere qualcosa di fondamentale in una relazione, avere persone che sono importanti per noi al di fuori del nostro compagno e attraverso cui possiamo mantenere una certa indipendenza pur restando legati ed innamorati. L’agàpe è a prescindere e in modo disinteressato, non chiede nulla in cambio ed è puro: probabilmente, dal mio punto di vista, è il massimo grado di amore a cui si possa aspirare, senza che per questo l’eros o l’amore romantico siano sminuiti.  
> Volevo anche che la decisione di Tsukki facesse da contraltare alla situazione in cui, suo malgrado, è caduto Bokuto e in cui è estremamente facile cadere. Spero di non essere risultata superficiale o banale in nessuna delle tematiche che ho trattato (e spero che qualcosa si evinca anche dal finale).  
> Ed ora la smetto di fare la morale ^^’ un grazie a chiunque dedichi del tempo a questo mio scritto!  
> A presto, guys!  
> Alch ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Ormai ci ho preso gusto con questa serie di soulmates!AU, quindi eccovi la terza, che stavolta fa la spola fra Karasuno, Nekoma e Fukurodani. Ci sto mettendo molto di mio in questa narrazione, più di quanto avrei creduto e magari rimanderò qualche parola in più al prossimo pezzo che la concluderà, così da poter parlare a storia conclusa.
> 
> Il titolo è abbastanza chiaramente ripreso da “I loved her first” degli Heartland, mentre la citazione è tratta dal IX libro dell’Eneide di Virgilio.
> 
> Come sempre, ringrazio in anticipo chi farà notare la sua presenza o semplicemente leggerà – sicuramente per il weekend posterò la seconda parte, quindi a presto!
> 
> Alch ♥


End file.
